


Адская семейка

by traily



Series: Тереза-верс [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Список любимых развлечений любого уважающего себя тинейджера обязательно должен включать в себя пункт «раздражённые сплетни о возмутительно непонятливой семье». Тереза, поверьте, с радостью в этих сплетнях участвовала. И, тоскливо вздыхая, приговаривала, что у неё самой семейка просто адская...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub & OC, Beelzebub & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Gabriel & OC
Series: Тереза-верс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, количество хк и ос-ов только возросло хд

Люди не представляют собой ровным счётом ничего, что заслуживало бы внимания. Это крайне субъективное мнение, но я никогда не называл себя справедливым и рациональным человеком. Потому что, во-первых, я не человек, а во-вторых, я несправедливый и иррациональный. Логика, согласитесь, железная.

Итак, люди неинтересны. Вот тезис, который я объявил, стоило им только появиться. Поскольку от моего скромного мнения зависит политический курс всего Ада, тезис был немедленно подхвачен моими соратниками-князьями и заверен в надлежащих инстанциях как высочайшая истина. Люди неинтересны, тривиальны и заурядны до тошноты, их поступки ограничены как по масштабу, так и по значению, а те, что каким-то образом обходят первое ограничение, вызывают отвращение даже у нас.

Возможно ли такое? О, вполне. Я один, страдая серьёзными проблемами с памятью, и то могу привести несколько примеров, когда человечество работало генератором идей для всего нашего креативного отдела. От некоторых замыслов у меня рога на голове дыбом вытягивались.

С таким презрительным отношением к гениальной земной цивилизации мы прожили шесть тысяч лет.

Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я признаю, что у этого тезиса были свои негативные последствия: большая часть демонов по сей день отказывается принимать новейшие технические достижения и возмущается даже от мысли, что печатать удобнее, чем писать. А это сильно повышает количество макулатуры.

Впрочем, к изначальной моей идее сиё признание никак не относится, так что отложим его в сторону.

Шесть тысяч лет — неплохой срок даже для бессмертных демонов, поэтому вера в безнадёжно глупых людей сильно укрепилась в наших рогатых головах. А неудачный Армагеддон, зависевший от выращенного, внимание, людьми Антихриста, стал лишь очередным гвоздем в крышке гроба, в котором покоилась робкая надежда на благоразумие человечества.

Можете себе представить моё удивление, когда этот тезис всё-таки оказался неправдой?

Не целиком, конечно, его можно ловко поправить одной маленькой вставкой и сделать вид, что так и было, никто даже не заметит.

Но всё же. Что особенно поразительно, вестником перемен оказался не гениальный художник и не изобретательный злодей — с обеими категориями я знаком, обе не впечатлили. Им оказался обычный людской ребёнок, на которого однажды наткнулась Вельзевул. Наткнулась — и моментально пропала с работы. 

Не с концами, что вы, это не в её стиле, но на Дагон свалилась добрая половина смен, что само по себе неплохой показатель. 

Мнение Вельзевул, в отличие от мнения кого угодно ещё на этом свете, я учитываю всегда, когда принимаю какое-то решение. Поэтому, ведомый собственным интересом и немножко закономерной обидой — то есть, Асмодея привлечь можно, а меня нельзя? — я отправился в земное прибежище моего князя лично.

Честно сказать, Вельзевул свой офис так тщательно не охраняла, как какую-то квартиру в Лондоне. Как тут не заинтересоваться?

С тех пор прошло не так много времени, по нашим меркам так и вовсе будто секунда пролетела, но зато очень многое изменилось. Далеко не всегда люди и их мысли банальны до безразличия. Это значило, что Аду нужна новая парадигма.

Полезное слово, надо будет рассказать Терезе.

Как именно она будет звучать, я пока не знаю, мудрые мысли за столь короткий срок не складываются. Тем не менее, курс на перемены нужно было взять как можно скорее, поэтому мы с Вельзевул вспомнили, с какой аудиторией работаем, и провели короткую, но внушительную мировоззренческую кампанию, грамотно сыграв на особенностях психологии своих слушателей.

У людей есть целый набор разнообразнейших грехов, один страшнее другого, чтобы жить веселее было. У демонов он один, зато сопротивляться ему они не могут по определению.

И это любопытство.

Конечно, были недовольные. Они в любом обществе находятся, а в нашем, демоническом, консервативном и параноидальном, особенно. Обычно с такими умниками разговор был короткий: вызвать на разговор и вытряхнуть за порог пепел. Но изменения коснулись и системы наказаний, поэтому недовольным просто дали ещё немного времени.

Неохотно и с боем, но старая система уступала место новой. Впереди нас ждало множество интересных вещей: экзистенциальные кризисы, связанные с работой системы общего школьного образования, попытки выяснить, для чего нужна медицинская страховка, неожиданное стремление Хастура получить высшее биологическое по земноводным — хорошо хоть, не новый виток депрессии, смерть Лигура по нему сильно ударила — и, разумеется, небесное вмешательство.

Потому что кое-кому очень давно не вонзали в печень нож Вельзевул, не иначе.

Хотя, на самом деле, с милейшими поднебесными даже забавно получилось. Дело в том, что Тереза одинаково хорошо кидается как монастырскими яблоками, так и галькой с четвёртого круга…

Но началось всё, конечно, со знакомств. 

С пугающе большого количества знакомств.


	2. Глава 1.

Вообще, никто не объявлял ни о каком наборе ни в какую очередь, но каким-то образом Дагон всё равно оказалась в этой очереди на первом месте. Вельзевул это не особо удивило — у Дагон примерно всё в жизни получалось «каким-то образом». Первым приходившим на ум примером было само существование акулы-гоблина где-то в глубоких подводных чертогах.

Поэтому на тот момент времени, — в строгие семь утра по лондонским часам — когда двери лифта на шестой этаж распахнулись, а откуда-то сверху трогательной двухнотной мелодией пролился давно отключённый звуковой сигнал, Вельзевул уже простояла ровно перед этими самыми дверями примерно десять минут.

— Выключи, слышать его не могу, — потребовала она, не предпринимая никаких попыток освободить вход в квартиру.

— А мне нравится, — острозубо улыбнулась Дагон.

Нежный, ласкающий слух звон прозвучал снова, хотя двери лифта мистическим образом остались в неподвижно раскрытом положении.

Вельзевул щёлкнула пальцами. Мелодия оборвалась, жалобно всхлипнув на прощание. Дагон пожала плечами и элегантно, словно рыба в воде, обогнула застывшую подругу. Лифт беззвучно закрылся, и в отдраенной до блеска поверхности створок Вельзевул увидела собственные фасеточные глаза, несомненно полные возмущения и ярости.

— Заявляться в чужую квартиру в семь утра — дурной тон, чтоб ты знала.

— Я заранее! — возмутилась Дагон. — В конце концов, мне ещё надо проконсультироваться у тебя.

— Помилуй меня Дьявол, о чём?

— Ну как же! — Дагон всплеснула руками. — Ты у нас специалист в общении с людскими мальками. Я в последний раз живого человека двадцать восемь лет назад видела.

Вельзевул уже могла составить подробный список, почему представление Терезы коллегам было плохой идеей. А также набросать презентацию и выступить с пламенным во всех смыслах докладом.

Сама Тереза ещё даже проснуться не успела: они вчера прилично засиделись за просмотром какого-то кино. Так что она пока не знала, что — точнее, кого — принесёт ей наступивший день. Каким-то чудом Вельзевул справилась с принципами работы регулярных приёмов пищи, которые в теории должны были поспособствовать развитию хрупкого детского организма, но вот загадочное расписание сна и бодрствования сдаваться пока отказывалось.

Она опустилась на свой излюбленный диван и потёрла ладонью лицо. Дагон довольно устроилась рядом, источая приятную прохладу.

— Как-то поскромничал Асмодей, — сказала она, оглядывая доступную её взгляду площадь квартиры.

— Это я его попросила.

— Ах. Тогда всё понятно.

— Что тебе понятно, рыба моя? — елейно поинтересовалась Вельзевул, как бы невзначай выпуская на свободу крупных утробно гудящих жуков.

Дагон вместо дальнейшей провокации или нормального ответа принялась их увлечённо пересчитывать.

— Четверо. А обычно шестеро. Где остальные?

— Догадайся с трёх раз, — Вельзевул дёрнула головой в сторону закрытой двери в спальню.

И впервые ей не захотелось стереть или сбить чужую раздражающе понимающую улыбку. Вместо этого Вельзевул криво усмехнулась в ответ и махнула рукой, поднимаясь.

— Консультируйся, я вся внимание. Ты будешь что-нибудь?

— Если у тебя осталось что-нибудь из десятых годов, то буду.

— Нет, дорогая, я имела в виду сок, мистическую газировку потенциально иноземного происхождения, которая Терезе по каким-то причинам нравится, чай или кофе, — от задумчивого выражения, которое как-то незаметно нашло на лицо Дагон, подобно грозовой туче, у Вельзевул вдруг резко поднялось настроение. — Так что?

Дагон вздохнула.

— Мне водички, спасибо.

— Грамотный выбор. Больше, чем уверена, газировкой можно чистить трубы.

Любой справочник для начинающего офисного начальника назвал бы поведение Вельзевул в корне ошибочным: разве можно в таком тоне общаться с собственными сотрудниками? Разве можно установить дружелюбную и настроенную на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество атмосферу в коллективе, действуя таким грубым образом? Разве можно после такого обращения рассчитывать на поддержку коллег и активный рост производительности труда?

Да, в принципе, можно. Если вместо обычного офиса у вас преисполненный демонов Ад, а вместо обычных безграмотных разгильдяев у вас собратья-князья.

Поэтому Вельзевул невозмутимо налила в стакан фильтрованной воды и пододвинула его Дагон, та ещё более невозмутимо отсалютовала им, прежде чем отпить, и обе они рассмеялись.

— Я по тебе даже скучала, — снизошла до чистосердечного признания Дагон. — Точнее, по твоему жужжанию. Ну и по тебе немножко.

— Вот как? Ты по моему жуж-ж-жанию соскучилась сильнее, чем по нашему объединённому расписанию? Буду иметь в виду.

— К чёрту работу, пускай сам разбирается, — отмахнулась Дагон и тут же сложила руки на коленях, как прилежная ученица. — Итак, вопрос первый. Никаких истинных форм?

Вельзевул вспомнила четырнадцатый век и вздрогнула.

— Уж воздержись, пожалуйста.

Дагон кивнула. Если бы у неё был при себе навороченный блокнот с теоретически оригинальным дизайном за неоправданно большие деньги, она бы непременно записала туда этот совет, обязательно отметив его ярким стикером и выделив глаголы одним маркером, а существительные — другим.

К счастью, Дагон страдала многими глупостями, но не такими бездарными.

— Вопрос второй. Можно мы прогуляемся? Я пригнала к Темзе косаток.

Собственное ограничение на количество алкоголя в доме показалось Вельзевул чудовищным просчётом. Хорошо, эта умница ограничилась косатками, которых на этой широте быть не должно в принципе, если знания Вельзевул в биологии и географии её не подводили, как иногда делали знания в поле информационных технологий.

Кого, в таком случае, притащит Асмодей, который непременно прознает про представление Дагон? Живого дракона?

Думать про Левиафана, по ощущениям дремавшего где-то в районе Тихого океана и зарывшегося чешуйчатой головой в песок Индийского, пока не хотелось.

— Бедные твари. Можно, конечно. Тереза тебе первая скажет их обратно отправить.

— Отлично! — на этом моменте в несуществующем блокноте должна была появиться отвратительно жизнерадостная галочка. — Третий и последний, можно мы сплаваем к Левиафану? Он просто не поместится в Ла-Манше.

Вспомни, как говорится, солнце. Вельзевул потёрла ладонью лицо — этот жест уже успел стать её самым любимым, учитывая, сколько раз за последние несколько дней она его применяла.

Разумеется, в голове Вельзевул её ответ, абсолютно логичный и подтверждённый стальными аргументами, звучал очень дружелюбно и совершенно спокойно. На практике, конечно, он был построен несколько иначе, но миру — и, к счастью, Дагон — не суждено было его услышать, поскольку именно в этот момент беседа была самым естественным образом прервана.

Из комнаты вышла Тереза, неизменно кутаясь в шарф: она всегда носила его, если в доме был кто-то помимо Вельзевул, пока не в силах изменить привычке видеть во всех посторонних нелюдях потенциальных противников. Её сопровождало определённое количество мух, жуков… И двое шмелей.

Последние, вообще, пребывали не совсем под юрисдикцией Вельзевул. Её Рой состоял из чудовищных и кровожадных тварей, которые питались падалью или людским страхом — как показывала практика, большая часть человечества не могла нормально воспринимать жука-носорога, подчас превосходившего по размерам их мизинец.

Но Тереза искренне любила шмелей. Этого было достаточно.

— Вас в разведку когда-нибудь вдвоём посылали? — поинтересовалась девочка.

— Нет, только по отдельности, — вспомнила подробности войны Вельзевул. — А что?

— Правильно делали, потому что вас даже через закрытую дверь слышно, — довольная своим тщательно выстроенным обвинением, Тереза с интересом глянула на Дагон, однако подойти не рискнула, решив прощупать почву издалека: — Привет.

Вельзевул наблюдала за их общением, удерживая серьёзное выражение лица. Вдоль хребта Дагон, полностью игнорируя её длинное тёмно-зелёное пальто, спустились неровными рядами шелестящие плавники, сама она следила за ребёнком ещё внимательнее, чем та за ней.

— Привет. Я Дагон, мы с Вельзевул вместе работаем.

— Я Тереза. Живу тут. Иногда капаю Вельзевул на мозги.

Последняя хмыкнула.

— О, в этом мы с тобой похожи, — Дагон протянула левую руку. — Рада знакомству, Тереза.

— Я тоже, — Тереза абсолютно спокойно пожала чужую ладонь, мастерски проигнорировав покрывавшую её чешую, и склонила к плечу голову: — Значит, ты придумала акулу-гоблина?

Лучшим способом заслужить благосклонное отношение любого старшего демона была безбожная лесть. Метод воспевания чужих кошмарных заслуг в области испорченных человеческих жизней у самых убедительных срабатывал даже на Люцифере — в одном случае из трёх, но всяко лучше, чем ничего.

И сейчас Тереза, которой совершенно неоткуда было об этом узнать, спокойно реализовывала эту модель поведения. Причём реализовывала самым успешным образом — Вельзевул невооружённым смертным глазом заметила, как приосанилась Дагон, довольно шевельнув плавниками.

— Да, моих рук дело. Соревновались с приятелем.

— Мне Вельзевул рассказывала, — с видом настоящей светской львицы кивнула Тереза. — А морского чёрта?

Иногда Вельзевул казалось, что единственными книгами в детдоме Ситтингборна были пугающе подробные энциклопедии про животный мир Земли. Другого объяснения Терезиным исключительным знаниям о подводных монстрах и их же отсутствию в области базовых правил алгебры и геометрических аксиом Вельзевул придумать не могла.

Дагон была в восторге, потому что наконец-то нашла человека, с которым могла обсуждать все свои нескончаемые творения. Тереза тоже была в восторге, потому что наконец-то получила не сжатый и давно неактуальный кусочек информации о мире, а буквально последнюю и ещё не выпущенную в продажу версию.

Видимо, поэтому Вельзевул с каждой секундой волновалась всё сильнее. Это была не ревность, увольте. Скорее, лёгкая тревога, что рано или поздно двое дискутирующих знатоков дойдут до идеи лично отправиться под воду и посмотреть на морских чертей в естественной среде обитания.

А отправлять мелочь прямиком в какую-то там самую глубокую впадину Вельзевул была не готова.

— Кстати, — вдруг вздыбила плавники Дагон. — Нас на Темзе дожидаются косатки, пойдём смотреть?

Тереза задумалась. Бросила взгляд на Вельзевул, дождалась её согласного кивка, постучала пальцем по губе и спросила предельно серьёзно, как самый строгий судья:

— Но ты же потом отправишь их домой?

Бинго.

— Конечно, — махнула рукой Дагон. — А потом можно сплавать к Левиафану, думаю, он тоже будет рад…

—… Будет рад поднять свою тушу со дна и явиться в Лондон человеком, а не огромной рептилией, — вклинилась в разговор Вельзевул. — Успеет ещё похвастаться, какой он огромный и пугающий.

Дагон чересчур выразительно закатила глаза. Тереза тихо хихикнула и сразу же нырнула под руку Вельзевул, спрятавшись носом в её пальто. Последняя в очередной раз подивилась, как один ребёнок умудрялся совмещать в себе столько самых разных эмоций: от беспечной храбрости в разговоре с повелителем рыб до внезапных приступов смущения.

Косатки встретили их с максимальным дружелюбием, на которое были способны. Тереза и её почётный караул отправились знакомиться, а Дагон ненадолго задержалась рядом со старым другом:

— Никогда такого не видела в людях.

— Знаю.

— А морской чёрт? Представляешь, у меня спросить про морского чёрта!

— Всё ещё знаю, Дагон. 

Та мечтательно вздохнула. 

— Может, ей в ихтиологи податься? Хоть один нормальный специалист в моей области будет.

— Ей бы сначала в школу податься, — усмехнулась Вельзевул. — А я даже не представляю, как они нынче работают.

Судя по тому, как предвкушающе зашелестели плавники Дагон после этих слов, Вельзевул постаралась быстро смириться с мыслью, что следующая реплика ей сильно не понравится. 

— Да ладно, вокруг тебя полно специалистов по людскому миру. Школа, конечно, не недвижимость…

— Я тебя сейчас в воду сброшу.

Дагон омерзительнейше довольно улыбнулась. И чуть-чуть отстранилась, на всякий случай. 

— Да ладно тебе, не жужжи. Если вдруг надо будет с биологией помочь, обращайтесь. 

Вельзевул устало покачала головой. Новая адская парадигма работала пугающе эффективно. 

— Иди уже, показывай своих косаток.


	3. Глава 2.

— Хорошо, как насчёт этой? — Вельзевул щёлкнула на очередную ссылку и немедленно поморщилась. — Понятно, можешь не отвечать.

Таран с разгона врезался в нужную кнопку мыши, и сайт очередной школы с устаревшим на несколько лет дизайном с позором покинул экран ноутбука. Вельзевул и Тереза остались перед мигающей строкой поиска.

Мелочь устало потёрла глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана:

— А нужно ли мне школьное образование?

— Философский вопрос, — отозвалась эхом Вельзевул, пролистывая очередной список самых многообещающих учебных заведений этого города и кривя губы от отвращения: даже через экран она чувствовала полную бессмысленность каждого из представленных описаний. — Давай зададим его Люциферу?

— Да я просто так спросила…

Тереза картинно пострадала ещё минуты две, после чего сочла дневной лимит драмы исчерпанным, одним литым движением вернулась в прежнее положение и стащила у Вельзевул мышку. Та позволила и даже изобразила удивление, чтобы порадовать мелочь. 

Значительного сдвига не произошло. Золотая жила не раскрыла себя, под курсор не подвернулась нужная ссылка — в общем, никаких чудес, которые обычно случались именно в такие беспомощные моменты. С чудовищной демонической силой даже фортуна не работала, как полагалось.

Ситуация стремилась к безнадёжной быстрее, чем человечество стремилось к вымиранию от глобального потепления.

В конце концов Вельзевул поднялась, отказываясь признавать, что её людские колени жалобно хрустнули от этого движения, и подхватила со стола пустые кружки из-под чая и кофе. На блюдечке с печеньями примостились два дремлющих шмеля, которые с низким гулом взвились в воздух, потревоженные резкими движениями, и вернулись на плечи Терезы. Та отсутствующе погладила одного по пушистой спинке аккуратным, бережным движением.

_За несколько дней Тереза стала специалистом по общению с насекомыми. Мы с Вельзевул, наверное, не скоро забудем, с какой неземной осторожностью этот человечий детёныш снимал с крыла патрульного жука налипшую блёстку._

— У этих есть компьютерные классы на технике «нового поколения» и тренинги по саморазвитию, и я даже не знаю, от чего меня больше тошнит, — доверительно поделилась Тереза, закрывая очередную вкладку. — Что ещё за «новое поколение»? Мне кажется, это вообще так себе выражение. Техника же постоянно меняется, где-нибудь в Японии это «новое поколение» уже можно в ломбард к сундукам твоим сдавать.

— Люцифер плохо на тебя влияет.

— Нет, вот именно тут он не при чём, это я сама не понимаю. Уже третья школа употребляет это красивое выражение, и ни одна не даёт нормального определения.

— Хорошо, что мы их не рассматриваем. Я опять забыла, что там детям противопоказано вечером есть?

— Ну, жирное, наверное. И жареное.

— Печенье входит в категорию «жирное»?

— Не-а, — широко ухмыльнулась Тереза.

— Отлично. Будешь печенье?

— Спрашиваешь!

Угнездившись под рукой Вельзевул и грея руки об свою чашку свежего чая, Тереза с интересом тонущего человека смотрела на список школ, который выступал в роли стремительно удаляющегося корабля. Самые престижные заведения, где со всех фотографий жутко скалились однообразные дети в абсолютно идентичной одежде, они отмели сразу же. Следом отправились многочисленные пансионы и частные школы — от одной фразы «дети живут отдельно от семьи» Терезу прошила такая дрожь, что Вельзевул закрыла сайт, даже не дочитав описание. 

Теперь поиск шёл по чьим-то неподтверждённым субъективным исследованиям, а нужная школа всё никак не желала находиться.

Для справки, с открытия первой ссылки прошло приблизительно четыре часа.

И это при условии, что они за ноутбук сели с заранее оговорённой и потому твёрдой установкой «выбрать хоть что-нибудь, какая разница, где учиться». Вполне может быть, что Тереза, уставшая и замученная списками для летнего чтения, до сих пор разделяла эту позицию, но Вельзевул в какой-то момент начала ощущать всё растущее негодование: это её-то невозможный ребёнок будет заниматься какими-то… Тренингами?

Увольте, спасибо, они лучше ещё парочку вариантов посмотрят. 

Вельзевул случайно глянула на время.

— Дьявол!

— Он же занят сегодня?.. — сонно пробурчала Тереза, глубже зарываясь носом в домашнюю рубашку Вельзевул.

— Не в этом дело. Полпервого ночи, иди-ка ты спать.

— Я не устала, — тут же вскинулась мелочь, но глаза у неё заметно слипались. — Что, бросить тебя наедине со школьными сайтами?

— Переживу.

Тереза посмотрела на Вельзевул со всей серьёзностью, которую могла изобразить в своём нынешнем состоянии. Та взъерошила ей волосы, отводя неровные пряди с нахмуренного лба:

— Давай спать. Я позову, если найду что-то интересное.

— Ловлю на слове.

Одним глотком опустошив свою чашку, Тереза сосредоточенно вымыла кружку и поставила её в сушилку. Вельзевул медленно смирялась с мыслью, что мелочь игнорировала посудомоечную машину по каким-то особым мировоззренческим понятиям. Иного, более разумного объяснения, никак не находилось.

— Не сиди допоздна! — и только проведя этот последний немногословный инструктаж предельно рекомендательного характера, Тереза закрыла за собой дверь.

Вельзевул только головой покачала, пряча улыбку.

Обычно она ставила себя выше людских ощущений и предпочитала не обращать внимания на какие-то неудобства своей телесной оболочки. Но сейчас... Сейчас она чувствовала тяжесть, почти сравнимую с тяжестью адской короны, ныне красовавшейся на рогатой голове Люцифера.

_Чтобы примерно представить, о чём идёт речь, вспомните своё самое первое интервью, слушание или выступление, на которое вы пришли в самой официальной одежде, которую только смогли раздобыть. Корона ощущается примерно так же, только в десятки раз хуже._

И всё из-за каких-то людских школ. Её, кажется, даже дела небесной канцелярии бесили не так сильно, как эта определённо особая каста человечества.

Как, всё-таки, раньше было хорошо: был один университет на всю страну, и что хочешь с этим, то и делай, не надо мучиться со всякими сайтами, профилями преподавателей и прочей безбожной ерундой.

И везде была латынь, что, на нескромный — и вовсе не устаревший! — взгляд Вельзевул тоже было серьёзным плюсом.

— Жужжишь? — спросил у неё голос, пока не имеющий воплощения.

— Близ-зка к этому. А ты опять на пару минут разминулся с Терезой.

— Традиция, — голос обрёл своего обладателя, шагнувшего в гостиную из пустоты, и Асмодей уселся рядом с Вельзевул, поставив локти на колени и подперев руками подбородок. — Ну что, все школы перебрали?

— Почти. Это ужасно. Люди уж-жасны.

Асмодей сочувственно похлопал её по плечу. Как ведущий адский специалист по земным вопросам, он хорошо разбирался в прихотях человечества и их запутавшегося окончательно общества.

Вельзевул покосилась на него с невообразимой для демона смесью сомнения и надежды.

— Ты пришёл с каким-то планом или просто отвлекать… — она раздраженно цокнула языком: — И красть мои печенья? Асмодей, имей совесть!

— Боюсь-боюсь, — Асмодей внаглую умыкнул с тарелки ещё одно и обратился к ноутбуку, серьёзный, сосредоточенный — ну просто идеальный работник.

На всякий случай пихнув его локтем и забрав ноутбук себе на колени, Вельзевул вдумчиво уставилась в экран. Издевательски маленькие буковки расплывались у неё перед глазами, напоминая ужасный рой — единственный во всех мирах, ей неподвластный.

— А помнишь, как хорошо было, когда они в деревянных домах жили и воду фильтровать не умели? — очень тонко уловил её настроение Асмодей. — Ладно, давай по-другому сделаем, пока ты через экран убивать не начала.

Он закрыл поисковую систему — заодно похоронив во внутренней памяти компьютера все тщательно открытые списки — и вместо этого открыл электронные карты всего лишь в пару изящных движений и ловких перестуков по клавише. Вельзевул даже слегка поразилась — но не слишком сильно, чтобы не зазнавался. Засмотревшись на чужие красочные пируэты, она не сразу поняла, что именно её коллега делает.

— Ты закрыл все мои списки? Из-з-здеваешься?

— Не вели казнить, прекрасный князь, — отмахнулся Асмодей и повернул экран к ней. — Смотри вот так. Это все школы в местном районе, максимум десять минут ходьбы.

— И ты мне хочешь сказать, что они все лучше «первой десятки самых престижных лондонских школ»?

Асмодей выразительно посмотрел на неё невыносимо красивыми разноцветными глазами, в которых читалась неземная усталость. Вельзевул эпитеты пропустила и требовательно вскинула бровь.

— Да. Буквально каждая. Даже вот эта, из соседнего. 

Стоило отдать его затее должное, нехотя признала Вельзевул спустя две минуты. На сайтах, которые они посещали, основываясь на данных карты, не было ни единого упоминания тренингов, новых поколений техники, стильной школьной формы и дисциплинарных кодексов хорошего поведения. Предлагалось что-то совсем другое: спортивные секции — при виде бассейна оба демона сморщились и единогласно согласились, что Дагон и Левиафан с этим справятся поизящнее — разнообразные кружки, какие-то поездки…

На одной Вельзевул остановилась подробнее. Если бы кто-то из коллег спросил её, чуть позже, когда они уже большим составом просматривали список документов и требований к вступительным экзаменам в старшей — очень удачно начинавшейся после тринадцати лет — школе, почему, она бы не смогла ответить на этот вопрос. Чем-то это решение было похоже на идею усадить Терезу в кафе и напоить чем-нибудь тёплым. 

До безумия иррациональное, но крайне настойчивое, упрямое и не дающее от себя отвертеться. 

— Как тебе? — Асмодей, просматривавший карту на своём телефоне, отвлёкся. 

Сощурился, читая, моментально просиял обоими глазами:

— Предлагаю сразу идти в драмкружок. 

— Я тебя не об этом спросила. 

— Раз я уже планирую, куда надо идти, я согласился и признал этот вариант подходящим, разве нет? 

Недаром они с Люцифером считались братьями по уму. Риторика была абсолютно одинаковая. Вельзевул покачала головой и ещё раз просмотрела доступную ей информацию. Ещё один плюс: у сайта школы было в целом семь вкладок с парочкой дополнительных ссылок, и все они выглядели прилично. А внизу экрана не выскочило спустя один взмах мушиных крыльев окошко с бесплатной родительской консультацией. 

— Ладно, если серьёзно, то мне нравится, — вдруг пожал плечами Асмодей и взъерошил свою идеально растрёпанную причёску, превратив её в неидеальные лохмы. — Видишь скворечники? Наверняка сами делали, я даже на фотографии вижу эти помятые гвозди. 

— Тереза слишком взрослая для скворечников. 

— Ну, палатки у них тоже стоят. Какой ребёнок не любит походы? 

Вельзевул посмотрела на него с иронией: 

— Это твоё мнение, которое ты готов отстаивать? 

Асмодей задумался. Улыбнулся, признавая её правоту, склонил голову с идеально прямыми рогами: 

— Нет. Ты права, может, какой-то и не любит. В любом случае, надо сначала у девочки спросить. 

— Пойду толкну, вряд ли она уже спит, — Вельзевул обернулась через плечо с ехидной ухмылкой: — Не сбежишь? 

Её друг, коллега и, вероятно, лендлорд, что бы это чрезмерно британское слово не значило, взъерошил волосы ещё сильнее. Потом неуклюже их пригладил. Затянул поплотнее мудрёный узел галстука, поправил отороченный по фигуре жилет и сделал, что называется, «лицо попроще». 

Выглядел он таким беспомощным, что Вельзевул почти стало его жалко. 

Почти. 

— Да не волнуйся ты, она не кусается. 

— Упивайся моей слабостью, тёмный лорд Вельзевул, — съязвил Асмодей, но как-то вяло. 

— Асмодей, Тереза даже не знает, какой грех ты воплощаешь. В её системе ценностей ты отмечен как «мой друг, придумавший эту квартиру», всё. А, и к той девчонке с коброй, которая из твоих младших, она уже успела проникнуться симпатией. 

— Приятно слышать. 

Хоть плечи расслабил.

Вельзевул решила закрепить успех: 

— Дагон притащила косаток. Это я так, к слову. 

— Да кто бы сомневался! — фыркнул Асмодей, но разжал руки, которыми вцепился в собственное колено, и сел посвободнее. 

С этим, отметила Вельзевул довольно, уже можно было работать. 

И отвернулась, чтобы постучать в дверь.


	4. Глава 3.

Вельзевул всегда стучалась, а к комнате подходила совершенно бесшумно, что Тереза заметила сразу. Смотрительницы в детдоме предпочитали сначала громко топать ногами по скрипящему на все лады полу и открывать дверь с размаху, об стену, не давая никакого предупреждения.

Научившаяся пользоваться в темноте не зрением, а слухом Тереза всегда прекрасно понимала, сколько у неё времени, чтобы добраться с заднего двора до своей комнаты. И даже сейчас, когда эти скачки по пожарной лестнице остались в прошлом, невольно вздрагивала и ныряла под одеяло при любом постороннем звуке.

Поэтому когда вместо пинка раздался стук, Тереза досадливо вздохнула. Пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем она… Начнёт вести себя нормально. Станет нормальной.

Если вообще станет.

— Мелочь, нашли что-то адекватное. Спишь уже?

— Ещё чего! — бодро и весело ответила Тереза, уже откидывая одеяло.

Её трясло от страха. Она никогда не питала особой любви к школьному образованию, потому что пансион в Ситтингборне отбил у неё всяческое желание заниматься наукой: при мысли об истории её начинало мутить, потому что от исторички, вздорной и визгливой женщины, постоянно несло жирной колбасой и дешёвыми сладкими духами.

Так себе ассоциация для одного из главных школьных предметов.

Хуже всего было то, что почти в любую школу принимали только по вступительным экзаменам. Тереза сомневалась, что она родной английский хотя бы на «удовлетворительно» напишет: на улице всем было всё равно, как ты разговариваешь, а писать как-то не приходилось.

Конечно, у банального страха показать себя полной дурой перед массой взрослых, от которых ещё и удрать через забор нельзя, были свои корни. Корни эти уходили глубоко в благодатную для таких сорняков почву «Вельзевул и все остальные во мне разочаруются, и я опять окажусь на улице, как только завалю первый экзамен, потому что по-другому не бывает».

Тереза потёрла рукой лицо и пожалела, что не притворилась спящей. Может, вопрос отложили бы до завтра.

А ты бы всю ночь провела как на иголках, чудесная идея, отозвался неизменно ехидный внутренний голос.

Бережно ссадив на тумбочку пригревшегося на плече шмеля, Тереза поднялась, и толкнула дверь с частящим, покалывающим сердцем.

Мудрёное чувство ностальгии — надо будет поблагодарить Люцифера за расширение её скромного словарного запаса — охватило её с ног до головы, когда она увидела стоящего рядом с Вельзевул незнакомого демона. В отличие от Люцифера, при первом взгляде на которого хотелось поспешно уподобиться страусу и зарыться головой в песок, и Дагон, которая была похожа на кого-то из своих крутых — и, честно сказать, жутких — созданий, этот выглядел почти нормально.

Даже разноцветные глаза впечатление не портили. 

Тереза склонила к плечу голову. Что-то в его неброском на первый взгляд виде притягивало внимание, заставляя остальной мир временно померкнуть. А потом уже как-то сам собой замечался и жилет по фигуре, и модные запонки, и острый, правильный изгиб бровей…

Состояние было странное, оценила опытный исследователь демонической магии Тереза.

И встряхнулась.

— Смотри, Тереза, это твоё будущее, если пойдёшь на дизайнера, — фыркнула Вельзевул и тактично, если к ней было применимо это слово — а Тереза в этом сильно сомневалась — удалилась в сторону кухни.

Тактично не получилось, потому что в их квартире кухня и гостиная находились в одном помещении, что отрицало саму идею приватности.

Терезе так было лучше, учитывая, что шарфа на ней не было. С Вельзевул она чувствовала себя смелее обычного.

Минуту. Дизайнер — в смысле, дизайнер квартиры?

— Вы Асмодей, да?

Демон тоже склонил голову к плечу, только другому. Рога у него были идеально прямые и ровные, цвета чистейшей слоновой кости.

— Единственный и неповторимый, — он улыбнулся, демонстрируя слишком идеальные для человека зубы, которых, если приглядеться, можно было насчитать немножко больше, чем тридцать два. — А ты, стало быть, Тереза? Как тебе твоя комната?

Тереза мудро решила не приглядываться.

— Классная. Мне каменная стена особенно нравится, — потому что за ней прятался шкаф с потайным кирпичом-механизмом, и это было похоже на шпионскую штаб-квартиру, но об этом Тереза сдержанно промолчала.

— Ну и хорошо. Садись, смотри, что мы откопали.

Он примостился на подлокотнике, не нависая, но заглядывая при этом в экран ноутбука, который Вельзевул доверила Терезе, усевшись с другой стороны. Окружённая уютно-тёплыми демонами и заинтригованно гудящим караулом из одного Тарана, Тереза взялась за мышку.

Пальцы у неё дрожали, и если бы Тереза хоть на сантиметр повернула голову, то увидела, как чуть расширились зрачки в разноцветных глазах, когда их обладатель заметил эту тихую панику.

Школа была хорошая, и если бы не угроза провала — а ссылку на прошлогодние варианты экзаменов, разумеется, поместили в центр главной страницы — то Тереза бы немедленно на неё согласилась. Но грызший ей мозг ужас мешал сосредоточиться, и она просто молча смотрела в экран расфокусированным взглядом.

Вельзевул истолковала её молчание по-своему:

— Там бассейн, но на него не смотри, Дагон получше организует. Поездки есть, закреплённого стандарта формы нет. Предлагают в качестве спецкурса второй язык, мы так и не нашли, какой именно…

— Вельзевул, — тихо сказал Асмодей. — Погоди.

Повисла тишина. Тереза, все силы которой уходили на размеренное, глубокое дыхание, боялась поднять взгляд от экрана и потому дёрнулась, когда диван рядом прогнулся под весом севшей обратно Вельзевул.

Смотреть на неё было стыдно.

— Ты чего? — спросила Вельзевул. В её голосе не было гнева, не было разочарования, даже усталости не было.

И Тереза всё равно убрала ладони с мышки и клавиатуры и зябко обняла себя руками. Собственный мозг решил опозорить её заранее и успокаиваться отказался.

— Тереза?

— Я не сдам вступительные, — выпалила Тереза и сжала футболку так крепко, что ткань только чудом не треснула и не разошлась на тряпочки. — Я не помню, как решать уравнения, чем растения отличаются от грибов, где Арктика, а где Антарктика, поэтому я облажаюсь, всех подведу, и…

Она захлебнулась воздухом и упрямо уставилась на застывший курсор мышки, ощущая, как глаза начинают потихоньку, заранее предупреждая, жечь слёзы.

— И? — очень аккуратно спросил Асмодей. Вельзевул с утробным жужжанием отвесила ему затрещину, и тот оскалился, яростно зашептал откуда-то сверху: — Ну надо же знать всю проблему, а не её кусочек!

— …И окажусь на улице, — закончила Тереза.

Уже приготовившаяся гудеть в ответ Вельзевул осеклась и вместо этого положила твёрдую прохладную ладонь на плечо Терезы, сжала:

— Тереза. Всё остальное мы сейчас тоже обсудим, но сначала о самом главном. На улице ты ни в коем случае не окажешься. Пока живы я, Асмодей, Дагон, Люцифер, в конце концов, на улицу тебя никто не выкинет. А нас всех разом убить… — они с Асмодеем переглянулись и, видимо, пришли к общему выводу. — Это, скажем так, надо постараться.

Тереза быстро стрельнула глазами в её сторону, с внутренней дрожью выискивая то же самое усталое раздражение, которое появлялось у сотрудников детдома, когда она им говорила, что не понимает математику. Его не было. Была только тревога и эта отличительная «взрослая» горечь.

Прекрасно, теперь она всех расстроила. Тереза уткнулась носом в ворот свитера.

— Тереза? — Вельзевул чуть переместилась на диване, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с ней. — Мелочь ты моя чувствительная, никого ты не подведёшь и не разочаруешь. Никто не ждёт от тебя академических знаний и идеального владения ботаникой.

— Я больше чем уверен, что половина Ада тоже спутает Антарктику и Антарктиду, — ввернул Асмодей и змеёй соскользнул с подоконника на диван. Аккуратно протянул руку: — Можно?

Тереза внимательно изучила предложенную конечность, скрытую за рукавом мягкой даже на вид рубашки, задержалась взглядом на длинных пальцах — руки пианиста, как говаривала учительница искусства про любых детей, которые ей нравились, — и кивнула. Выдержав небольшую паузу, Асмодей приобнял её за плечи и аккуратно привлёк к себе. Он был теплее обычно прохладной Вельзевул и будто состоял из литых, вечно напряжённых жил, что шло вразрез с его внешним видом.

— Малыш, идеальных в любом случае не бывает: ни демонов, ни людей, ни ангелов, — Тереза издала вопросительный звук, и демон хмыкнул: — Ну куда ж без них, кто-то же должен портить нам жизнь. И то, что ты чего-то там не знаешь из школьной программы, не делает тебя плохим человеком или всеобщим разочарованием.

— Но я должна это всё знать! — Тереза сердито всплеснула руками. — Должна быть умной, всё понимать самостоятельно и не создавать проблем.

— Это тебе тоже в Ситтингборне сказали? — спросила Вельзевул.

— Ага. Это ж первое правило: если хочешь заиметь постоянный дом, не задавай вопросы, не создавай людям проблем, — она сглотнула, — и не будь проблемой.

Оба демона сокрушённо вздохнули: один прижал её покрепче, накрыв сверху белоснежным, как свежевыпавший снег, крылом, другая просто придвинулась ближе, откинув в сторону чужие мешающиеся маховые.

— Убить их мало, — на редкость миролюбиво высказался Асмодей после недолгой тишины, пока все устраивались поудобнее. — Это очень вредная установка. И ни в коем случае не надо ей следовать, потому что…

— Подожди ты с психологией, — фыркнула Вельзевул. — Начнём с простого: мы не люди, так что нам создавать проблемы можно.

Тереза невольно засмеялась, так просто и оттого неожиданно это прозвучало.

— Дальше. Если осталось ещё что-то, что говорили в Ситтингборне, мужественно это игнорируй. Я тебя знаю, ты справишься.

— С чего ты взяла? — слабо — и совсем незаметно! — шмыгнула носом Тереза.

— Ну, хватило же тебе смелости полезть на демона с яблоками?

По перьям Асмодея перламутровой волной прошла дрожь, а их обладатель удивлённо опустил к ним голову:

— И почему, интересно, я ещё не знаю подробностей этой истории?

— Да там рассказывать нечего, — пожала плечами Тереза. — Я нарвала в монастырском саду яблок, наткнулась на демона и решила, что фрукты — очень хорошее оружие.

Асмодей искренне рассмеялся.

— Дьявол, я просто в восторге.

— Он тоже, — сообщила Вельзевул. И снова посерьёзнела, обращаясь к Терезе: — И последнее. Мы все: начиная с Люцифера, заканчивая Мамоной — пали именно за то, что однажды задали вопросы.

— Поэтому порхать над миром нам теперь потруднее, чем ангелочкам, — добавил Асмодей.

Он вытянул перед Терезой одно из своих крыльев, и несмотря на то, что оперение было ярким, свежим и, за неимением более подходящего слова, идеальным, сам сустав безвольно провисал в середине. Даже не обладая никакими знаниями в области птичьего полёта, она поняла, что в воздух их обладатель подняться не сможет.

Сглотнув горький комок, Тереза кончиками пальцев погладила пушистую кромку, пытаясь одним жестом выразить своё сочувствие, тоску и понимание.

— Так что запретить тебе их задавать — последнее, что нам вообще может прийти в голову. Спрашивай, не стесняйся.

Тереза взяла минутную паузу, чтобы обработать новую информацию, и медленно, всё ещё немного сомневаясь, кивнула. Потом нахмурилась и, чуть отодвинувшись от Асмодея, уткнулась носом в плечо Вельзевул.

— Мне так жаль.

— Да что ты, — та взъерошила ей волосы. — Всё нормально. Нормально, слышишь? Не расстраивайся.

— А что касается экзаменов, — уже чуть более весёлым тоном сказал Асмодей, — у тебя в друзьях есть два специалиста по биологии, лучший оратор-политолог в мире… Левиафана видела уже?

— Нет ещё. Он слишком большой, чтобы поместиться в Темзе.

— Ничего, успеешь. Так вот, тогда, пока что через одно рукопожатие, ты знаешь существо, которое своим храпом разгоняет морские течения и закручивает муссоны. Ну ещё я есть, в конце концов. Людская история всегда была моей заботой, — Асмодей скромно поправил галстук. — Я это всё к чему. Уж все вместе мы тебя к людским тестам как-нибудь подготовим.

Расположив напротив своей противной исторички тёплого и смешного Асмодея, Тереза рискнула предположить, что история, может быть, далеко не такой ужасный предмет, как ей казалось все эти годы.

Она ещё раз шмыгнула носом и робко улыбнулась:

— Ну… Ну ладно, — и, удобно улёгшись щекой на Вельзевул, благодарно кивнула: — Спасибо.

— Да ладно уж, не благодари, — выпятил грудь Асмодей.

Тереза хитро прищурилась:

— Хорошо, не буду.

Адский князь озадаченно моргнул: светлый глаз это сделал чуть быстрее тёмного, что выглядело абсолютно жутко и неестественно, и Тереза предпочла поспешно избавиться от этого воспоминания. Впрочем, буквально через секунду он беззлобно усмехнулся.

— Вы с Вельзевул очень похожи.

— Наверное. Мне нравится.

— Мне тоже, — тепло сказала Вельзевул, потрепав Терезу по макушке.

Асмодей, наблюдавший за ними с актёрским умилением, вдруг ещё более картинным жестом похлопал себя по карманам и извлёк из жилета кольцо. Сделанное из серебристого твёрдого металла, оно напоминало по форме дракона, обнимавшего потенциальную фалангу пальца крыльями.

Ловким щелчком пальцев Асмодей бросил его Терезе. Та, разумеется, поймала.

— Живого надо где-нибудь в Шотландии показывать, там люди настолько отчаянные, что уже ничему не удивляются. Пусть пока будет такой. 

— А живые тоже есть?

— Разумеется.

— Круто…

Тереза внимательно изучила украшение, не совсем понимая, что с ним можно сделать, и обратила вопросительный взгляд на его создателя.

Тот продержался целых полминуты:

— Ну что, показать тебе, где в нём отмычки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> считаю, это должно быть здесь (кто понял отсылку, тот понял): sun9-37.userapi.com/c855732/v855732754/c4b50/Z12gvqvSnVE.jpg (автор — https://ficbook.net/authors/3098438)


	5. Глава 4.

— …Конституция у Великобритании не имеет какой-то красивой бумажки, на которой в столбик написаны десять-двадцать основных законов, — Люцифер щёлкнул средними пальцами левой руки, и на стол легли документы из самых разных эпох. — У неё целая кипа исходников отовсюду. Поэтому она называется некодифицированной.

Когда взгляд Терезы, равнодушно скользнув по опечатанным бумагам, приземлился на исписанный понятными только интуитивно символами пергамент, она подняла голову, посмотрела на довольного собой демона и очень ровным голосом — который очень удачно маскировал как ужас, так и восхищённое благоговение — поинтересовалась:

— А вот эта бумажка, где на первой строчке про какого-то Иоанна написано… Люцифер, это ведь не оригинал?

— Конечно, оригинал, за кого ты меня принимаешь! — возмутился Дьявол. — Один из четырёх уцелевших экземпляров великой хартии вольностей… Скажи ты мне, какого века, я опять путаюсь.

Путался он, когда ему было нужно, но ладно уж.

— Тринадцатого.

— Точно, моё любимое число. Четыре статьи из этого документа действуют в законодательстве и по сей день, а «какой-то Иоанн» — это всего лишь король, который его принял.

Тереза глубоко вздохнула.

— Люцифер, ты что, королеву ограбил?

— О нет, как я смею, я же верный подданный британской короны, — оскалился верховный демон и многотысячелетний правитель адских пучин. — Всего лишь Солсбери. Мне их вариант больше нравится, в Британском какие-то дряхлые, а из Линкольна таскать тяжело.

Если мир успешно несётся куда-то в пропасть не по рельсам, но сравнительно стабильно, лучше просто откинуться на спинку кресла и наслаждаться увлекательной поездкой. Поэтому Тереза с интересом наклонилась над бумагами — над старыми, средненькими, века из семнадцатого, и совсем новыми:

— Ну ладно, а какие именно сейчас действуют?

Одной этой фразой весь процесс образования был запущен.

Учиться у демонов было даже интереснее, чем бегать от полицейских патрулей с себе подобными. Если последнее было чревато довольно бесполезными беседами о гражданской ответственности, первое означало часов шесть — с перерывами и большой паузой на обед — занимательнейших историй о самых разных фрагментах мира.

В общественной памяти отложились основные исторические вехи, подчас сильно искажённые современными взглядами на мир. И зачастую ещё альтернативно объяснённые, потому что разум среднестатистического историка или летописца отказывался признать, что герцогу Йоркскому однажды вполне намеренно, маскируя за париком витые рога, предложили выпить за здоровье предков.

И совершенно случайно устроили урок занимательной математики — второй сын, третий сын, легитимная власть, нелегитимная…

Зато у войны такое название красивое получилось.

Конечно, Асмодей, нещадно ворча, рассказывал и общепринятую версию тоже, жонглируя шаблонами в духе «неграмотной экономической политики», «возросшей власти аристократии» и всякими «солдатскими недовольствами». Тереза шаблоны честно записывала, потом хмурилась на самый непонятный, и Асмодей комментировал: сначала его, а потом и все остальные.

— Ну, а солдатские недовольства — это им выпивки мало налили, а денег на новую не нашлось, вот они и забастовали.

— Ну вот, — разочарованно протянула Тереза. — А военный патриотизм?

— С ним всегда тяжко было. Зато про Столетнюю могу нашу байку рассказать, хочешь?

— Конечно!

С течением времени Тереза постепенно начала понимать, почему Вельзевул с большой опаской доверила Асмодею преподавать ей историю.

Потому что если Люцифер слабо помнил, что там творилось в четырнадцатом веке, то Асмодей не забывал вообще ничего. Тереза могла наугад спросить у него про любой год людской истории, просто число назвать, хоть двузначное — и получить подробнейший социальный, политический и культурологический анализ.

А потом, сводкой не под запись, пару креативных решений тогдашнего отдела по катастрофам и тройку рассказов про павших тогда ангелов.

— В общем, Дагон — другое тело у неё тогда было, чёрт… Ладно, не пугайся, если я местоимения спутаю — как-то раз надоел до смерти Вельзевулу, они рассорились совсем серьёзно. Разлетелись на две стороны конфликта: первая — тьфу! — первый во Францию, второй в Англию, а потом подрались на какой-то массовой битве.

— Вельзевул с Дагон? Они ж друзья!

— Лучшие, — подтвердил Асмодей. — Им это не мешает. Так вот. Мы так и не поняли, кто первый магию не удержал, но по вспышке поняли, что второй не удержал тоже. Взрыв был жуткий, оба развоплотились.

Тереза вздрогнула:

— В смысле, умерли?

— По земным меркам да, — Асмодей успокаивающе погладил её гребнем крыла по спине. В квартире никто из демонов их не убирал, потому что Тереза любила в них прятаться. — А по нашим — подписались на получение новых тел. Процедура малоприятная.

Неожиданно открылись двери лифта. Асмодей рефлекторно обернул крыло вокруг Терезы, защищая её и перьями, и магией, но тут же расслабился и вдруг белозубо ухмыльнулся.

По гостиной, рука об руку, шли нагруженные пакетами Вельзевул и Дагон, сосредоточенно что-то обсуждая и бурно размахивая свободными руками и иногда крыльями. Одна использовала мух, чтобы приводить какую-то статистику, другая шелестела плавниками, игнорируя свою же верхнюю одежду, и держала перед собой покорно вращающуюся воду, которой в воздухе рисовала графики.

Как Тереза не щурилась, она не могла представить этих двух против друг друга: с оружием, доспехами, прочими аксессуарами, которые обычно использовались для кровавой бойни.

Вельзевул моментально почуяла неладное:

— Ну и про кого ты тут сплетничал?

— Кто, я? — картинно раскинул руки Асмодей. — Уволь, княже, максимум про Ланкастеров и Йорков!

— Ну и кто там ещё рядом был по дате, — как бы невзначай добавила Тереза.

Белое крыло ласковым жестом взъерошило ей волосы на макушке, а в разноцветных глазах Асмодея мелькнула настоящая гордость.

Зато в глазах Вельзевул отчётливо мелькнули фасеточные отблески:

— Асмодей, тварюшка ты подземная, ты что ребёнку рассказываешь?

— Байки про твою лихую молодость, — пожала плечами подземная тварь. Указала пальцем на Дагон: — И про твою, кстати, тоже.

Тереза скептически осмотрела своего историка. На подземную тварь он по описанию не подходил: не бледный, фонариков для освещения, как у тех же морских чертей, нет, приспособлений для выживания под давлением — тоже.

Значит, можно было переходить к метафорическому плану. Там ответ нашёлся практически сразу: все знают, что Ад находится под землёй, а демоны — проклятые твари, следовательно, прозвище Вельзевул имело ироничный оттенок и отсылало слушателей к адской природе её друга и коллеги.

Получался столь нежно любимый Люцифером _каламбур._

Всем этим мудрёным выражениям её научил Бельфегор, который отвечал за литературу.

Литература оказалась, наверное, самым большим сюрпризом. В Ситтингборне Тереза её просто прогуливала и получала нагоняи от всех, кто только мог их раздавать, и тексты длиной в две и более страниц ввергали её в долгосрочную тоску. Особенно если в конце какого-то рассказа или повести её поджидали, как демон Мамоны в подворотне, вопросы по содержанию.

Собственно, как они с Бельфегором — седеющим мужчиной, немного похожим на безумного учёного из-за разного размера зрачков в зелёных глазах и будто бы сломанного носа — выяснили, причина тоски заключалась не «особенно», а попросту «исключительно» в вопросах.

Начали с Шерлока Холмса — детективной классики, которую в гимназии с делением учеников по половому признаку не признавали как жанр. На первом занятии Бельфегор, покопавшись в списке требуемой литературы, просто вручил ей извлечённый из воздуха сборник и предложил почитать. Тереза понурилась и приготовилась к агонии.

Спустя десять страниц вступления, когда ей попалась первая отбивка между частями главы, она, только разогнавшаяся, печально подняла взгляд на Бельфегора и приготовилась обсуждать: какой строится образ у Ватсона, какой строится образ у Холмса, для чего это делается, как приём называется…

…Какой придурок придумал эти вопросы…

Но Бельфегор лишь вскинул всклоченную бровь и хрипло отметил:

— Не верю, что глоссарий начинается на десятой странице.

— А… То есть, — из-за непроницаемых туч робко показался первый луч света, и Тереза недоверчиво покосилась на демона: — То есть, вопросов типо «кем был доктор Ватсон» не будет?

Бельфегор пожал широкими плечами:

— В тексте об этом сказано?

— Ну… Да?

— Тогда зачем об этом спрашивать?

Облака разошлись окончательно, и всю гостиную залило тёплым, летним светом. Тереза улыбнулась, как всегда нерешительно, и Бельфегор слегка похлопал её по плечу, прежде чем нырнуть эстетично — потому что по-другому демоны не умели — кривым носом в собственный текст.

В тот день Тереза впервые узнала, что лень бывает разной. Бывает, что тебе лень читать. Разумеется, она с этим состоянием всю младшую школу прожила.

А ещё тебе бывает лень пересесть повыше или сменить неудобное положение, потому что до конца главы осталось три с половиной страницы, можно дочитать, потом подвинуться.

А ещё тебе бывает лень сходить за водой и попить, наконец, впервые за два часа, потому что именно сейчас Холмс начал объяснять принцип очередного преступления.

Мир вдруг стал гораздо более интересным местом, когда в нём появились книги.

— Тереза, — позвал Бельфегор, когда она захлопнула сборник с приятным слуху тяжёлым хлопком.

За прошедшее время они успели оба сползти в полулежащее положение, прислониться друг к другу спинами и закинуть ноги каждый на свой подлокотник.

— Чего?

— А тебе кто больше нравится: Холмс или Ватсон?

Терезе показалось, что всё внутри неё только и ждало этого вопроса.

Она принялась объяснять, делясь эмоциями и впечатлениями, размахивая руками, жестикулируя, по памяти вспоминая разговоры и цитируя особо удачные остроты, приводя примеры из собственной жизни и подводя итоги сравнением с другими персонажами.

А потом вдруг осеклась и поднялась на локтях, чтобы ошарашенно обернуться на Бельфегора.

Тот посмотрел на неё понимающим зелёным — колдовским, пришёл на ум красивый эпитет — глазом. Одним, потому что второй был закрыт и, кажется, пребывал в состоянии сна.

— Ну что ты?

Много самых разных способов выразить благодарность крутилось у неё в голове. В итоге Тереза склонила голову к плечу и спросила:

— А тебе?

К одному глазу прибавился второй, Бельфегор чуть улыбнулся ей:

— Научу тебя сразу выходить за рамки. Лестрейд мне нравится. И Мориарти, но ты до него ещё не дочитала.

В общем, литература теперь была одним из её любимых предметов.

Тереза вернулась в реальность и поспешила вклиниться между тремя демонами, пока они не устроили ей демонстрацию способностей посреди квартиры. Она выпуталась из-под крыла Асмодея, забрала у Дагон первый попавшийся пакет и сунула в него нос.

— Зачем нам водоросли? Это ужин?

Вельзевул засмеялась и, проходя мимо, взъерошила ей волосы.

— Нет, Тереза, всё не настолько плохо. Это не еда, это Дагон организовывает у нас аквариум. Завтра пойдёте с ней рыбок выбирать. 

На диване воодушевлённо махнул крыльями Асмодей:

— Отлично! Глядишь, и до бассейна дойдём!

— Асмодей, — елейным голосом позвала Вельзевул.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, повелитель мух и нас всех сразу?

— Иди за чаем прогуляйся, кончился.


	6. Глава 5.

— Напомни мне ещё раз, почему мы не можем просто сделать эти документы из воздуха?

— Потому что.

— Хороший ответ, всё сразу стало понятно, — кивнул Люцифер с умным выражением лица.

Они сидели в очереди последние два часа, и даже всемогущий Дьявол уже начинал нервничать. Вельзевул, заранее стащившая у Бельфегора какую-то из его многостраничных книжек и теперь отрицавшая течение времени, вслепую погладила его по напряжённой спине, из которой рвались на волю обожжённые и некогда почти отрубленные крылья.

Очередь сдвинулась на одного человека, с щелчком зажёгся очередной номер. Прежде, чем смениться на привычные людскому взору цифры, табло изобразило что-то на давно мёртвом языке и изошло жуткими помехами.

На это отвлеклась даже Тереза, которая провела всю дорогу до центра носом в книге.

— Можем сходить прогуляться до автомата с едой.

— Во имя меня всемогущего, с радостью! — выдохнул ядовитый дым Люцифер.

Вельзевул привычным щелчком пальцев отключила пожарную сигнализацию, пока их всех не залило водой.

Семейное право Великобритании было столь же муторным, как и всё остальное, придуманное людьми. Места вроде тех, в котором просидела практически всю сознательную жизнь Тереза, были лишь временной и в идеале короткой остановкой на пути в нормальную семью, но, как оно часто бывает, система работала со сбоями, и иногда дети застревали в таких «фостерных домах» надолго.

Связываться с этой системой Вельзевул не собиралась, примерно представляя, сколько это займёт и сколько чужих людей решит по неизвестным науке причинам влезть в её жизнь. Поэтому она повернула всё по-своему и просто придумала трогательную историю про потерянные документы.

Да, и на себя, и на дочь, кошмар какой, правда?

Пара слабых гипнозов, несколько взломанных компьютеров, ещё один гипноз, чтобы не ждать лишний месяц, три часа, потраченных на придумывание смертной фамилии — одной Вельзевул, остальные до сих пор развлекались… И вот они вдвоём — Люцифер просто от безделья прибился — сидели в унылом офисе, который был чем-то неуловимо похож на третий круг.

И, да, ждали своей очереди. Эта механика Вельзевул была очень хорошо известна: на ней весь Лимб держался последние лет двести.

— Возмутительно дорогая газировка, — сообщил Люцифер, усевшись по соседству и закинув ногу на ногу.

Практика и давнее знакомство наперебой подсказывали, что был бы у Люцифера сейчас хвост, он бы им размахивал.

— Зато из автомата всегда вкуснее, — с другой стороны приземлилась Тереза. — Люцифер, а ты документы прям на это имя оформлять будешь?

— Не напоминай! — застонал Дьявол. — Я не хочу об этом думать. Вы, люди, так всё усложняете! Это же просто экономически невыгодно…

— Начинается, — тихо сказала Вельзевул на ухо Терезе.

Та хихикнула.

— Я чую какое-то неуважение к своей венценосной персоне, — зыркнул на них Люцифер. — Вот королеве паспорт не нужен, у меня тоже есть корона… Вывод?

— Ты не британская королева, — уверенно заявила Тереза.

Вельзевул попыталась улыбнуться незаметно, но даже за томом Мильтона это было видно. Её владыка, брат и просто товарищ возмущённо махнул рукой и отвернулся. Вдали угрожающе ударила молния и рыкнул гром. Тереза, обычно по привычке вздрагивавшая от любых громких звуков, только доверчиво легла щекой на дьяволов пиджак и снова открыла книжку.

А Люцифер, моментально успокоившись, положил ей руку на плечи и уткнулся в собственные документы. Судя по устаревшему диалекту латыни и количеству печатей, бесполезные и вдобавок нечитаемые. Вельзевул, до сих пор наслаждавшаяся своим негласным отпуском, с чистой совестью отвернулась от опостылевшей работы.

Чтобы в следующую секунду повернуться к Люциферу и выхватить листок у него из-под носа.

— Что это им лично от тебя понадобилось?

Люцифер с Терезой воззрились на неё с одинаковым изумлением. Потом первый сменил реакцию на понимание и с улыбкой, полной предвкушения, ответил:

— Раю очень интересно, почему нас так много стало в Лондоне в последнее время.

Тереза заинтересованно отложила книжку в сторону.

— И что ты им ответил? — подумать только, ребёнок ни разу не видел ангела, но одной истории Дагон о поражённой архангельским копьём акуле оказалось более, чем достаточно.

Это, главное, она ещё любимую историю Асмодея про почти смертельное ранение не слышала. И сама Вельзевул про девятнадцатый век и саднящее в дождливую погоду плечо не рассказала.

— Что если им это так интересно, могут заняться каким-нибудь хобби и отвлечься на что-нибудь ещё, а не мучать меня своей макулатурой. Предложил курсы по вышиванию крестиком.

— И всё это на латыни?!

— Обижаешь, Тереза. На древнегреческом, у них его совсем мало кто помнит.

Вельзевул сделала мысленную пометку на ближайшей неделе слетать за кофе во Вьетнам и подарить Люциферу его любимый в комплекте со сгущёнкой. Ей, много лет проработавшей с небесным офисом, каждая такая отмашка в ответ на официальный запрос была как бальзам на душу. 

Судя по восхищённому присвисту, не одна она осталась довольна стилем ведения внешней политики Ада. Люцифер довольно повёл плечами, но тут же посерьёзнел и переключился в режим лектора с факультета международных отношений:

— Если тебе случится возглавлять хоть что-то, никогда так не делай. Мир, дружба и прочие нереальные идеи всегда лучше раздора — как минимум, по количеству работы.

— Надеюсь, не случится, — поёжилась Тереза. — Судя по вам, это очень тяжёлое занятие.

— Ужасно, — кивнул Люцифер.

— Ещё и неблагодарное, — добавила Вельзевул.

Табло мигнуло в очередной раз, показав три шестёрки. Если кого-то и смутило, что вслед за четыреста сорок третьим номером шёл номер шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, желающих это обсудить не нашлось. Иногда люди даже были способны на благоразумие. Вельзевул поднялась, Тереза подскочила следом, поправила шарф и зачем-то повернула кольцо Асмодея. А потом и вовсе нацепила его на другую руку.

— Это зачем? — Вельзевул положила ей руку на спину, подводя к кабинету.

— А вдруг на бумажке черкать придётся? — предельно серьёзно глянула на неё Тереза.

Спорить с этим упрямым взглядом было бессмысленно.

На бумажке черкать не пришлось, только закорючку в качестве подписи поставить, но, когда они вышли из кабинета, Тереза радостно сжимала в руках собственный паспорт и то и дело в него заглядывала. Фотография у неё была смешная: лохматый, настороженный ребёнок, напоминавший случайно попавшего в кадр чёрнобурого лисёнка.

— Я больше чем уверен, что проспал окончательное решение суда присяжных, — в своей манере встретил их Люцифер. — Какое мы в итоге тебе имя выбрали?

Вельзевул картинным жестом протянула ему собственную тонкую книжечку, на девяносто процентов состоявшую из обмана, фальсификации и прочих должностных преступлений, каравшихся тюремным сроком и депортацией.

Имён у неё было много: часть затерялась с годами в истории, какие-то ушли далеко в прошлое, иные разонравились… А самое первое, которое ей было даровано сверху, она лично попросила Асмодея выжечь прочь из её памяти, и всё, с ним связанное, забылось само.

Одним больше, одним меньше.

Красовавшееся в паспорте «Эльза Велл» ей даже нравилось. Созвучное, недлинное, было чем-то похоже на псевдоним, под которым она устраивала французскую революцию и размахивала флагом на баррикадах. Воспоминания были тёплые, поэтому имя закрепилось с лёгкостью, особенно после предшествовавшего длинного обсуждения.

Оставив Люцифера изучать её удостоверение личности, Вельзевул вернулась к Терезе. Та робко водила пальцем по строчке с именем и фамилией, вчитываясь в неё снова и снова. Собственные слова царапнули горло своей неуместностью:

— Ну как тебе?

Тереза кивнула и больше не отреагировала, продолжая изучать первую страницу. Потом неразборчиво, сквозь шарф, сказала:

— Непривычно.

— Что именно?

— У меня ж фамилии раньше не было, — Тереза вдруг прервалась, провела рукой по лицу. — Ну, то есть, была, Боунс. Скажи, убогая? Но её не использовали почти, имени всегда было достаточно.

Вельзевул мягко гладила её по плечу, ничего не говоря: в этом не было нужды.

— Но мне… — Тереза ковырнула носком обуви плиточный пол. — Мне Тереза Велл гораздо больше нравится.

Людские семейные институты были изначально хорошей, даже для демонов трогательной вещью. Ровно до тех пор, пока люди не начинали их реализовывать.

И всё же, вместо напрашивавшейся бесполезной ярости, Вельзевул взъерошила Терезе волосы, выгнав оттуда шмелей — дьявол, да сколько их!.. — и прижала её к себе:

— Мне тоже, Тереза.

Мелочь улыбнулась: робко, незаметно, как она это умела — отдала ей паспорт, прежде чем закутаться в шарф и стащить с вешалки куртку.

— Ну что, мы домой?

Душный офис остался позади, и каждый из троицы вздохнул свободнее, хотя двое демонов в дыхании в принципе не нуждались. Тереза бодро шагала впереди, смотря по сторонам, и если для обычного человека это выглядело как простая дорожная скука, то Вельзевул знала, что на самом деле от пристального тёмного взгляда не ускользает никто и ничто.

На третьем повороте Тереза затормозила, дождалась, пока её догонят, и поделилась наблюдениями:

— Закрылась точка выдачи интернет-магазина с сомнительным товаром, на перекрёстке поменяли светофор, а ребята со второго дома повесили шторы.

— Замечательно! Это всё как-то связано?

— Не-а.

Тереза снова отчалила. Из соседнего переулка вылетел Таран и приземлился на красный шарф. Вельзевул знала, что властью понимать насекомых и разбираться в работе их сознаний обладает только она, повелитель мух, но на секунду ей всё равно показалось, что Тереза вот-вот склонит к своему стражу голову и заговорит с ним, как делала сама Вельзевул, принимая отчёт.

— Вы похожи.

На протяжении последних десяти тысяч лет Люцифер оправдывался перед своими товарищами-князьями, что не умеет читать мысли и не стал бы этим помышлять, даже если бы умел.

И вот именно из-за таких случаев Вельзевул по сей день ему не верила.

— Ты не первый, кто мне об этом говорит. Надеюсь, обойдёмся как-нибудь без большинства моих жизненных ошибок.

— Никакой самокритики в этот прекрасный летний день, мисс Велл, — чопорно произнёс Люцифер.

— Тебе в театр надо. Такой актёр пропадает… — Вельзевул вдруг сквозь стену дома заметила летящее на невозможной скорости такси и толчком воздуха остановила мелочь. — Тереза, машина!

— Я её видела! — ощерилась та в ответ. 

— Всё равно осторожнее. 

Девочка закатила глаза и уже через спину бросила: 

— Так точно, ма-ам. 

Вельзевул сначала озадаченно моргнула, пытаясь выловить из людского словаря искомое слово, потом, когда нужное значение всё-таки вспомнилось, от неожиданности хлопнула крыльями. 

— Теперь ты официально можешь провожать её на экзамен, — торжественно возвестил Люцифер. 

Выглядел он совершенно невозмутимым. Но за широкой спиной тоже шелестели пылающие перья. 

— Отлично! — в тон ему ответила Вельзевул. — Будет аргумент оставить всю вашу ораву на улице. 

— Так, ну я, вообще-то, не это имел в виду. 

Стерев парочке прохожих память, Вельзевул спрятала крылья под одеждой и щёлкнула по когтю Люцифера. Тот с хлопком спрятал перепончатую пару, потом с шелестом и гораздо большей осторожностью убрал пернатые, чувствительные к любому передвижению. И они пошли дальше, с одинаковой теплотой в бессмертных глазах наблюдая за прыгающей между лужами Терезой. 

Как и всё, связанное с этим невозможным ребёнком, это слово — и чувства, которые оно вызывало — было странным и новым. 

А Вельзевул, как бы её не пытались записать в консерваторы, новые вещи любила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> прекрасная британская королева по Данте: twitter.com/Rtia19/status/1163138472082837504


	7. Глава 6.

На вступительные экзамены Терезу провожала Вельзевул, буквально силой оставив остальную княжескую компанию за дверями школы. Компания в долгу не осталась и создала кратковременный профсоюз курильщиков с также брошенными на пороге вторыми родителями.

Само тестирование ещё даже не началось, детей ещё даже не разобрали по аудиториям — потому что вместить собравшуюся ораву в одно ограниченное четырьмя стенами пространство не представлялось возможным — но Вельзевул была уверена, что Люцифер уже успел возглавить уличный коллектив и в данный момент предлагает волнующимся родичам брать здание школы штурмом.

Это могло звучать абсолютно безумно, но идея восстать против плана Господнего тоже была не из самых адекватных — и ведь нашлись же желающие…

— Мне кажется, я погибну на первом же вопросе, — шепнула державшаяся поближе к ней Тереза. — А ещё здесь все слишком умные для глупой меня.

Вельзевул сделала исключение из своих принципов и пригляделась к окружающим повнимательнее. Быстрый осмотр холла показал, что большая часть терезоподобных существ — маленьких, беспомощных и напуганных — абсолютно так же жалась к своим взрослым и вдохновенно рассказывала о собственной ничтожности, боязливо оглядываясь на других детей. А быстрый облёт холла двумя патрульными добавил, что и разговоры внутри маленьких семейных группировок велись примерно одни и те же.

Подслушав парочку самых убедительных ответов и исказив их по своему вкусу, Вельзевул посадила Терезе на руку патрульных мух — те моментально заползли в складки кофты подальше от шума — и заметила:

— На первом не погибай, вас раньше, чем через час, не выпустят, — а потом, когда мелочь нерешительно улыбнулась, добавила: — Не смотри на других. Какая тебе разница?

— Как, какая? Мне с ними учиться, авторитет завоёвывать!

Нашла из-за чего переживать.

— Для последнего тебе достаточно просто сказать, что ты по крышам прыгать умеешь.

Младшие демоны Левиафана уже успели в этом убедиться. Вельзевул, помнится, отлучилась за пресловутым вьетнамским кофе, который точно нельзя было просто вытащить из воздуха, а, вернувшись, обнаружила в районе по соседству бодро прыгающих с дома на дом змееподобных ящериц.

И Терезу, сидевшую на спине самого крупного и хохочущую во всё горло.

Демонам страх неведом, но сердце у Вельзевул предательски ёкнуло, а взбучку получили все пятеро, включая самого Левиафана, которому посреди смертельно опасной забавы стало лень и который в сильно уменьшенном облике свернулся на одной из крыш и грелся на солнышке.

— Логично, — задумалась Тереза. — Но мне всё равно страшно!

— Это абсолютно нормально. Не спеши. Как зайдёте, сядь, посиди минуты три, в окно посмотри, сосредоточься. Потом бери… Чем там люди пишут?

— Ручками.

— Ну вот, бери ручку и решай. Сначала то, что сразу решается.

— Ладно, — с видом мученика вздохнула мелочь. Прищурилась. — Вельзевул, а как ты вчера купила мне ручки, если ты не знаешь, что это такое?

— А для чего ещё мне, по-твоему, был нужен Асмодей?

Тереза хмыкнула, но ответить не успела: в холле появилась молодая учительница и обратилась к собравшимся:

— Всем доброе утро, рада вас приветствовать. Детей прошу пройти за мной, родители могут подождать здесь, — Тереза испуганно сжала ладонь Вельзевул в своей, ледяной и дрожащей. — Тестирование займёт три часа, поэтому к вашим услугам школьный буфет и кафе неподалёку.

Все поспешно, будто и не проторчали тут последние двадцать минут, начали прощаться и обмениваться инструкциями — абсолютно бесполезными, на скромный взгляд Вельзевул, лучше бы договорились, в какую пиццерию пойдут после экзамена.

Вообще, использовать вкусную еду в качестве награды за сложное жизненное испытание было крайне нездоровой и вызывающей зависимость практикой, но Вельзевул по-прежнему воплощала чревоугодие и потому всячески эти практики поддерживала.

Например, выбрала кафе, в которое можно сходить отпраздновать поступление.

— Удачи, Тереза, — мелочь дёрганно кивнула. — Всё будет хорошо. Справишься. Ещё сама смеяться будешь над тем, как сегодня нервничала.

— Знаю. Но для перехода к этой радостной стадии надо пережить целых три часа и решить целых двадцать заданий.

— Всего-то! — убеждённой Тереза не выглядела, поэтому Вельзевул со вздохом добавила: — Зато потом поедешь на Левиафане Ад осматривать.

— Да ладно? — моментально просияла мелочь, забыв про нервы, страх и собственную якобы глупость. — Ты же говорила, что это случится только через твой сопротивляющийся труп!

Будто ей было мало Асмодея с его идеальной памятью.

— Иди уже, пиши про свои наполеоновские войны…

Уже потом, наблюдая за галдящими детьми со стороны, Вельзевул вдруг заметила, как Тереза успокаивает какую-то тяжело дышащую девочку, поглаживая её по спине и что-то рассказывая.

Из здания она вышла, полная уверенности, что мелочь со всем прекрасно справится.

И почти сразу же наткнулась на нарезающую по двору круги Дагон:

— Ну что?

— Пошли писать, — пожала плечами Вельзевул. Выразительно огляделась по сторонам: — Люцифер решил с авангардом по пожарной лестнице зайти?

— Нет, курит за школой с Хастуром и с родителями сплетнями обменивается. Остальные школу зачаровывают.

Люди даже не заметят лежащую над территорией адскую печать: маловато мозгов, маловато фантазии. Тереза, учитывая её знания и знакомства, может, что-то и почувствует, но на её сознание это никак не повлияет. В общем, никакого вреда самому слабому звену причинено не будет.

А вот если сюда рискнёт забрести кто-то из чужаков, мало ему не покажется. Зато дети полюбуются на симпатичный разноцветный фейерверк и заберут себе по пёрышку на память…

Вельзевул свела пальцы вместе и набросила на невысокое здание собственную защиту, приятно повела крыльями, когда её энергия соприкоснулась с чарами остальных князей. Давно им не приходилось вместе над чем-то колдовать.

Они с Дагон уселись на скамейке, чтобы видеть школьные ворота и выход из здания одновременно.

— А ты можешь мух своих к ней подослать? — спросила Дагон спустя тщательно выдержанные пять минут тишины.

Как раз сделавшая последнюю затяжку Вельзевул щелчком отбросила окурок и откинулась на спинку скамьи. Скосила фасеточный взгляд на подругу, сейчас как никогда напоминавшую встревоженную мурену:

— Дагон, прошло десять минут от начала экзамена. Я больше чем уверена, им ещё даже задания не выдали.

— Ну вот! Самое время пожелать удачи!

— В двадцать третий раз?

— Да!

— Нет, — отрезала Вельзевул. — Нечего её отвлекать.

Дагон оскорблённо скрестила на груди руки.

— Вот если бы я обладала властью над мухами, я бы обязательно одну отправила.

Вельзевул представила.

— Как хорошо, что ты ею не обладаешь.

_На самом деле, у Дагон были свои способы связаться с Терезой и всё-таки пожелать ей удачи в двадцать третий раз за сутки. Увы, судьба и людская планёрка распределила детей так, что именно в кабинете Терезы аквариума с рыбками не было._

Прежде, чем в чешуйчатую голову Дагон успел прийти очередной гениальный план, в поле зрения показался Люцифер, шествовавший по школьному двору с видом триумфатора, который захватил очередной кусок земли для своей империи. 

Той самой, которая развалится через три года после его смерти, как оно исторически бывает, но неважно.

— Дамы, у меня сплетни, пустите на скамейку.

Вельзевул и Дагон синхронно сдвинулись вправо, потому что успели пригреться друг к другу боками, и не хотели терять тепло. Люцифер драматично рухнул на скамейку, жалобно скрипнувшую под напором его таланта.

И немалого веса.

— Значится, так. Занятия спортом — они назвали это физической культурой — почти всегда на улице, даже зимой.

— Физическая культура звучит ещё хуже, чем пылесос.

— Согласен. Так вот, Терезе повезло, их класс берёт очень хорошая учительница, которую все хвалили.

— Чудесно, — сказала Дагон.

— Еда в буфете отвратительна, лучше давать с собой или выделять карманные деньги на кафе неподалёку.

— Прелестно, — добавила Вельзевул.

Люцифер сердито махнул появившимися крыльями:

— Когда ж вы уже снова поссоритесь, невозможно же!..

— Ты рассказывай, о, владыка, не отвлекайся, — посоветовала Дагон, жутко собой довольная.

Владыка закатил глаза с видом типичного начальника, которого не ценят подчинённые за то, что он весь такой хороший и даже никого не уволил за две недели после начала квартала. При этом он как-то умудрился поднять голову так, чтобы слабый свет из-за облаков романтично подчёркивал его мужественный профиль.

Вельзевул мысленно решила всё-таки посмотреть, нет ли открытых вакансий в местных театрах.

— А, ну и ещё. Говорили, раньше курсы латыни были, да и в поездки ездили почаще, но потом сократили финансирование, и сейчас с этим посложнее.

Вельзевул насторожилась. Всё, что Люцифер упоминал «как бы невзначай» почему-то всегда оканчивалось организационной катастрофой.

— Люцифер, нашу ж общую мать, что ты сделал?

— Да ничего я не сделал! — взвился тот. Помолчал. Потом под двумя парами нечеловеческих глаз всё же сдался: — Ну, может, сказал, что я могу в это вложиться.

Дагон с облегчением выдохнула. Вельзевул расслабляться не спешила.

— Как богатый родительский наследник, которому деньги некуда девать?

Это можно было даже никак не закреплять и не обеспечивать, золото Люцифер мог сотворить из чего угодно. А уж потом можно попросить Мефистофеля превратить металл в бумажки, они с Асмодеем вроде неплохо вместе работали, да и смертных этот холёный насмешник дурачить любил…

Но жизнь же не бывает такой простой, правильно?

— Ну, скорее, как влиятельный бизнесмен с кучей активов здесь и за границей, — нехотя признался Люцифер.

Вельзевул хлопнула себя крылом Дагон по лицу и застонала.

— Да ладно! — Люцифер подтолкнул её своим, перепончатым. — Я уже связался с Мефистофелем, а он уже всё придумал.

— Прямо всё? — Дагон услужливо опустила крыло, чтобы Вельзевул могла одним глазом глянуть на своего нечестивого и не умеющего держать язык за зубами коллегу.

— Ну почти. Название осталось.

— Дьявол…

— Я, единственный и неповторимый. Зато старик Мефисто может поучить Терезу математике!

— Ты помнишь, что в последний раз случилось, когда мы дали Мефистофелю пообщаться с человеком?

— Конечно. Вон, люди до сих пор успокоиться не могут: книжки пишут, фильмы снимают… Здорово же было!

О спокойной жизни можно было с нечистой совестью забыть. Вельзевул выбралась из-под чужого крыла и одёрнула пальто. Смерила взглядом чуть ли не полыхающего адским пламенем от счастья Люцифера, вспомнила, с каким наслаждением он и главный креативщик земного отдела Мефистофель портили жизнь всем, до кого могли дотянуться, как они разыгрывали Метатрона ещё до падения, а сама Вельзевул выступала в качестве зрителя и координатора.

Наконец, вспомнила, как сильно Мефистофель любил музыку и как Тереза упомянула, что хотела бы научиться играть на гитаре.

И махнула рукой:

— Сами разбирайтесь.

— Разумеется, — важно кивнул Люцифер. Потом, уже ухмыляясь, подтолкнул её локтем. — Ну ленточку-то хоть перережешь у офиса?

— Вы уже и офис придумали? — фыркнула удивлённо Дагон.

— Конечно, Асмодей у нас дизайнер! Кстати, нам для демонстрации богатства будут нужны аквариумы. Это я так, к слову. 

Потрясающе, теперь к команде по экономическому захвату Лондона присоединилась ещё и Дагон.

Вельзевул тоскливо глянула в сторону школы и от души позавидовала Терезе, главной проблемой которой сейчас была дата начала Второй Мировой войны или правило переноса времён из прямой речи в косвенную.


	8. Глава 7.

После Асмодея её трудно было удивить, поэтому Тереза взяла первой историю. Тест был элементарный, да и текстовые задания попались на редкость хорошие: хотя бы по стилю письма уже было понятно, какой это век.

Спустя час увлекательного пересказа самой распространённой и самой скучной интерпретации развития человеческой цивилизации простые вопросы неожиданно кончились. Тереза тоскливо поставила точку и двинулась дальше, подсознательно ожидая чего-то страшного, противного и обязательно с исключениями.

На самом деле, экзамен оказался не так страшен, как она успела себе представить, и остальная работа тоже пошла как по маслу. Тереза сделала передышку лишь единожды и уставилась в окно. К сожалению, не в то, которое выходило на школьный двор, а в то, из которого можно было разглядеть спортивную площадку.

При мысли об уроках физкультуры настроение свернуло в печальную сторону. 

Нет, не подумайте, Тереза любила бегать и была в этом деле большим специалистом — на улице по-другому не выживешь. Да и подтягиваться на водосточных трубах она тоже умела: научилась, пока карабкалась по самым разным крышам или пыталась попасть в свою комнату до отбоя.

Но делать это по правилам, под присмотром учителя и одноклассников…

— Можно выйти? — она запоздало подняла руку, на ходу вспоминая загадочные правила школьного общения.

После полугодового перерыва снова влиться в образ обычного ребёнка было тяжело. Она к своей новой демонической семье привыкла быстрее, чем к школе. А это, на взгляд Терезы, было весомым показателем.

Отвечавшая за порядок учительница кивнула, вполне дружелюбно улыбаясь, и Тереза бесшумно выскользнула из кабинета в продолговатый коридор. Со всех стен на неё смотрели разноцветные симпатичные плакаты, порой сделанные вручную, какие-то работы, какие-то поделки на историческую тему. И фотографии, на которых искренне — это она отличать умела — смеялись давно выпустившиеся студенты.

На полумёртвых роботов из важных и богатых школ они похожи не были, уже хорошо.

Тереза, всё ещё заинтересованно оглядываясь по сторонам, тронула дверную ручку левой рукой, на которой красовалось кольцо-дракон.

И немедленно её отдёрнула, выругавшись сквозь зубы и отскочив. Кольцо на пальце нагрелось моментально, будто она сунула его в раскалённую печь, кожа вокруг него угрожающе покраснела. По плечам Терезы пробежала дрожь, и она пожалела, что послушалась школьных правил и оставила шарф в раздевалке.

Дураку понятно, что могло вызвать такую реакцию у адского металла.

У неё не было при себе никакого оружия — только запасной карандаш в кармане, который можно эффектно всадить противнику в глаз. Тереза закусила губу и для чистоты эксперимента коснулась ручки правой ладонью.

Разумеется, ничего не произошло. Кольцо предупреждающе нагрелось, дракон шевельнулся и крепче обхватил палец крыльями, глянул на неё глазками-рубинами. Из кофты выбрался Таран, нервно зажужжал, призывая с разных уголков этажа своих подчинённых шмелей.

— Слушай, брат, слетай-ка ты к Вельзевул, — обратилась к нему Тереза, посадив муху себе на палец. — Со мной останутся шмели и, кажется, один слепень.

Таран постучал по её ногтю лапками.

— Скажи, что кольцо среагировало на ручку. Так что кто-то здесь определённо побывал и коснулся её.

Далеко в глубине коридора скрипнула дверь, и Тереза дёрнулась, ощутив, как подпрыгнуло к горлу сердце и истошно там забилось. Из-под её рукава выполз крупный плотоядный слепень откуда-то из тропических лесов и угрожающе загудел. Следом выбрался второй, ещё крупнее, и Тереза краем мозга отметила, что ошиблась: в её распоряжении было целых два слепня! Один злее другого.

Она добралась до окна, постоянно оглядываясь себе за спину и ожидая если не удара, то чего-то очень нехорошего, и приоткрыла его. В лицо тут же ударил освежающе холодный ветер.

— Лети. И, да, самое главное забыла: всё в порядке, экзамен простейший. Буду где-то через час.

Таран о чём-то пожужжал с крупными сородичами и только после этого вылетел прочь, сразу скрывшись из виду. Тереза ещё немного подышала воздухом и вернулась в класс, оставив одного шмеля караулить вход и спрятав под рукав слепней.

Нет, с одной стороны, рассуждала она, расписывая вопрос по географии, это даже интересно, ощущать себя этаким шпионом на службе государства и президента — простите, короля — Люцифера. Но с другой, нормальные люди и нелюди, если у них есть вопрос, подходят, представляются и спрашивают.

А не жмутся по углам средней школы и не пугают порядочных детей, которых экзаменом уже изрядно напугали.

Когда Тереза, спустя час, как и обещала, выбралась-таки со второго этажа на первый, на неё накатило нечеловеческое облегчение. Вельзевул стояла у одного из стендов, изучая его с абсолютным безразличием во всём своём облике, а рядом с ней, расслабленно опираясь бедром на подоконник, возвышался Люцифер, которому для полноты образа не хватало только чёрной короны на голове.

От его дружелюбной улыбки хотелось бежать к ближайшему нотариусу.

Оформлять завещание.

— Привет, — прибилась к ним Тереза и позволила себе, наконец, расслабиться. — Пойдёмте в пиццерию, а? Я в последние двадцать минут только о ней и думала.

— Пойдём, конечно, — Вельзевул опустила тёплую руку ей на плечи, и Тереза почувствовала себя в полной безопасности. — Куртку не забудь.

— Там похолодало, так что шарф завяжи поплотнее, — добавил Люцифер.

Какая-то часть осмысленного тепла вернулась в его взгляд, стоило ему опустить к ней голову.

В раздевалке Тереза приметила девочку, которую успокаивала перед экзаменом — Эмили — и подошла к ней:

— Ну как?

— Нормально, — весело ответила та. — Я завалила три вопроса из истории, зато решила всё остальное.

— Класс! Надеюсь, увидимся в школе, — вполне искренне сказала Тереза.

— Я тоже. Кстати, у тебя такие родители клёвые!

Мозг отключился на перезагрузку. Тереза ошалело хлопнула глазами пару раз, потом вспомнила, как её компания выглядит со стороны, и решила, что если погибать, то с музыкой:

— Не-не, я только с мамой. Тот стрёмный дяденька, он… — ну вот и что ей стоило, спрашивается, спросить? Тереза призвала на помощь логику и слабые знания религии: — Мамин брат, мой дядя.

Эмили глянула на неё с виноватым смущением:

— Извини…

— Да ладно тебе, всё нормально, — Тереза дружески и слегка неуклюже хлопнула её по плечу.

На улице это было ежедневным и привычным жестом одобрения, но Эмили не производила впечатление человека, с которым можно было общаться по-уличному. Тем не менее, девочка только радостно улыбнулась и, вроде, не изъявила недовольства от такого грубоватого проявления эмоций. Довольная выполненным долгом, Тереза закуталась в шарф и, помахав на прощание, вернулась к ожидающим её…

Ну да, родственникам. На экзамене она указала фамилию «Велл», а не «Боунс».

Внутри всё потеплело, когда она об этом вспомнила.

— Ну, что сложнее всего было? — спросил у неё кто-то из компании, стоило им выбраться из школы и смешаться с толпой других демонов.

— Биология была жёсткая, — сразу ответила Тереза. — И математика, но она вообще адекватной не бывает.

А потом Тереза для приличия задумалась, кто именно у неё это спросил. Она перебрала в памяти всех известных ей демонов и их голоса, но ничего знакомого не обнаружила.

Ладно, из ситуации ещё можно выйти с достоинством. Она тоже не из простачков.

Тереза изобразила тяжелейший мыслительный процесс и почесала затылок, аккуратно задела ногтем одного из шмелей, чтобы тот, поняв намёк, выбрался и принялся летать над её головой.

— Шум, ну куда ты! — с театральной досадой — надо же ей чему-то у венценосного дядюшки учиться — воскликнула Тереза, оборачиваясь и оглядывая всех.

Шмель покружился немного вокруг Люцифера и незнакомого демона рядом с ним, чтобы убедиться, что Тереза его заметила, и только потом приземлился обратно ей на макушку. А потом пощекотал затылок, зарываясь поглубже в волосы.

Краем глаза Тереза увидела, как улыбается, одобрительно склонив голову, Вельзевул, и преисполнилась уверенности.

— Там в геометрии аксиома была дурацкая, — доверительно сообщила она незнакомцу, как лучшему другу. — А вы кто: князь или герцог?

Другие на равных с Люцифером стоять не смели.

— Да я как-то вне титулов оказался, — пожал тот плечами. — А у тебя второй шмель есть?

— Конечно. Его Ярость зовут.

Пока что безымянный демон озадаченно моргнул. Потом расплылся в довольной, абсолютно человеческой улыбке:

— Да, теперь мне многое стало понятно, — он протянул ей руку, увешанную тяжёлыми даже на вид перстнями. — Я Мефистофель, можно Мефисто.

— Ну вот, а я про вас ещё не прочитала.

— Я сам расскажу, — подмигнул Мефистофель: в иссиня-чёрном деловом костюме, с острой тёмной бородкой и хитрым взглядом.

Тереза немного покривила душой: про легендарного тёмного духа из произведения немецкого писателя она, разумеется, знала. Но с самим литературным источником знакомиться пока не начала. Даже Бельфегор, обычно отрицавший возрастные рамки в искусстве, признал, что рано.

Пока они шли к выбранной пиццерии, Тереза слушала байки про средневековую Европу и невольно сравнивала нового знакомого с остальными. В чём-то Мефистофель был похож на Асмодея, в чём-то — на Люцифера, ещё немножко на Бельфегора, а в чём-то был уникальный и свой собственный.

—…Этот розыгрыш мы репетировали на Метатроне, Земли тогда ещё даже не было.

Тереза пожала плечами, невпечатлённая:

— Звучит как имя главного злодея из романа в жанре научной фантастики.

Люцифер за их спинами насмешливо фыркнул.

— Нет, ну согласись, — тут же обернулся к нему Мефисто, — похож?

— Да я не спорю.

— Прекратите прививать моему ребёнку несерьёзное отношение к противнику, — возмутилась шедшая впереди Вельзевул, что-то обсуждавшая с Дагон. — Метатрон, Тереза, это глас Бога.

— Многовато чести. Секретарь, да и только!

— Секретарь секретарём, а приговоры нам именно он зачитывал. Праматерь, как ты помнишь, не снизошла.

Весело улыбавшаяся их перебранке Тереза помрачнела, а злодей из научной фантастики со смешным именем моментально ей разонравился.

— Не расстраивайся лишний раз, детёныш, — Мефисто накрыл её изломанным крылом, тоже уходившим в глубокую синь. — Лучше расскажи мне, что у тебя с рукой случилось?

Они зашли внутрь пиццерии и уселись за самый дальний и тёмный стол. Тереза, всё ещё накрытая тёплым крылом, удобно устроилась на скамье между Мефистофелем и Вельзевул и пожала плечами:

— Обожгла об дверную ручку.

— Сильно? — тут же встревожилась последняя. — Что же ты не сказала? Болит?

— Да не болит у меня ничего! Меня больше тревожит, что эти ваши небесные ребята знают, где я учусь, и очень хотят пообщаться.

— О! — Мефистофель зловеще улыбнулся. — Поверь, чужим любопытством очень легко манипулировать.

— Мефисто, ты чему ребёнка учишь?

— Только хорошему, — отрезал тот категорично. — Я правильно понимаю, Левиафан тебя сегодня по кругам катать будет?

— Ага!

— Шикарно, — щёлкнул пальцами демон, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Тогда слушайте все внимательно, что мы сделаем…

Тереза поуютнее закуталась в крыло и решила, что Мефистофель ей нравится.


	9. Глава 8.

Из этого могла бы получиться неплохая исследовательская работа: «разница между первичным и вторичным гребнем князя адского Левиафана, чудовищного змия». Ссылки на источники представляли бы собой тактильные ощущения автора работы — первичный жёсткий, чтобы держаться удобнее было, вторичный мягенький, на него спиной опираться можно. Даже вывод был готов: разница есть, и из-за неё на князе адском Левиафане, чудовищном змии, очень удобно сидеть.

Тереза аккуратно погладила крупную белую чешуйку, которая была призвана иллюстрировать седину на общем рыже-чёрном фоне, и с интересом передвинулась вперёд. Они неторопливо ползли мимо лавовых озёр, негласных владений Асмодея, и Тереза любовалась, как алые отблески отражаются на змеиной чешуе.

Вопреки людским легендам, по суше Левиафан ползал так же спокойно, как и плавал по океанским водам, просто ворчал недовольно и старался не задевать плавниками многочисленные кратеры, чтобы их не потушить.

— А здес-сь, — в отличие от низкого и чуть сипловатого человеческого голоса истинный глас змия напоминал настоящее шипение, — Ас-смодей провалялс-ся вес-сь девятнадцатый век. Якобы с-смертельно раненый.

— Не понял? — тут же возмутился герой локальной легенды. — Тебя архангельским копьём заколоть не пытались!

— Пыталис-сь, — тут же ответил змий. — Давно это было… Я почти отгрыз-с ему вторичное крыло.

Тереза погладила чувствительную кожу рядом с волнистыми рогами в знак одобрения, и Левиафан гулко зарокотал.

— Асмодей? — тот принял более-менее людской облик и опустился на чешуйку по соседству, фамильярно похлопав собрата по плавнику. — А что случилось? Как ты так умудрился?

И она невольно опустила голову, когда демон поморщился, впервые на её памяти чем-то опечаленный. Прежде, чем девочка успела извиниться за свою бестактность, снизу успокаивающим шелестом заговорил Левиафан:

— Матери твоей помогал, — по всему телу Терезы прошла приятная дрожь от этих слов. — С-с культом одним они вмес-сте разбиралис-сь. Вельзевул не рас-сказывала?

— Зачем? — резко вклинился Асмодей, опустив на Терезу крыло. — Ничего героического в этом рассказе нет, поучительного тоже. Просто поцапались с парочкой агрессивных пернатых, и всё. Я в лаве потом лежал, Вельзевул плечо прижигали.

Тереза поморщилась от смеси жалости и своего богатого воображения. Потом понурилась.

— Извини.

— Да ничего, — выдохнул демон и сместил дислокацию крыла, чтобы прижать её себе под бок. — У нас таких баек полно, но хорошего в них мало. Нечего тебя загружать лишний раз.

— Но Левиафан очень здорово рассказывает!

— С-спасибо, детёныш-ш, — добродушно отозвался змий. — С-слезай, тут надо с-снизу с-смотреть.

Он изогнулся всем телом, чуть развернув потенциально бесконечные кольца. Тереза аккуратно спустилась на соседнее от своего и съехала вниз по отполированному морским песком змеиному брюху, где чешуя была мягче и не цепляла одежду острыми краями.

— Паркур!

— Понятия не имею, что это означает, но надеюсь, что не крик о помощи, — сообщил Асмодей, переместившись следом чёрным дымом.

Тереза, смеясь, покачала головой и с любопытством склонилась над ближайшей трещиной в земле. Внутри, надёжно скрытая среди грубых булыжников, переливалась лава.

Синего цвета.

— Ух ты! А это как-то объяснимо или вам просто делать нечего было?

— Объяснимо, — Левиафан возник рядом, уже человеком, но со змеиным хвостом вместо ног. — Это горит жидкая сера. В смертном мире такое тоже есть. Нюхать не советую.

Разумеется, именно это Тереза и сделала.

— Поздравляю, — радостно сообщил Асмодей, когда она, отфыркиваясь и вытирая слезящиеся глаза, подняла голову от мини-кратера. — Ты стала одной из многих жертв реверсивной психологии.

— Ты Люциферову библиотеку ограбил?

— Я одолжил.

— А я возьму и пожалуюсь!

— Боюсь-боюсь, — встрепал ей волосы Асмодей.

Дальше они пошли пешком. Тереза восторженно изучила слюдяные ступени, с которых легко было навернуться и сломать себе шею, и с умным видом прошлась среди духов Лимба — а Левиафан грозно поглядел на самых любопытных огромным змеиным глазом, безмолвно обещая скинуть желающих пообщаться на несколько кругов пониже.

На самом деле, с парочкой самых адекватных мы Терезу потом познакомили. Если общаться с людьми, то хотя бы с более-менее умными.

Нижние круги Терезе показывали, она сама это чувствовала, в сильно отредактированном варианте. Впрочем, Тереза была опытным разведчиком и предварительно стащила у Бельфегора — с его разрешения, конечно — экземпляр какой-то там комедии про административное устройство Ада, чтобы составить своё представление о месте, куда она должна была отправиться.

Так что против лёгкой цензуры она, мягко говоря, не возражала. Некоторые шутки — вроде тех, про варку в отдельном котле, — должны оставаться всего лишь шутками.

На четвёртом кругу Тереза остановилась и подняла с земли камешек. Камешек моментально среагировал на асмодеево кольцо и словно полегчал, чтобы ей было проще его нести.

— Ты чего гальку таскаешь? — изумился со спины Асмодей.

Тереза не ответила, слишком занятая обыском. Она нашла два круглых камешка, несколько плоских, которые можно было швырять, как «блинчики», и ещё какое-то количество острых, об грани которых по невнимательности можно было порезаться.

Или порезать кого-нибудь.

— Я вооружаюсь, — поделилась Тереза с землёй перед своим лицом.

Из-за своей диспозиции она не увидела, как Асмодей озадаченно переглянулся с Левиафаном и как у обоих в глазах промелькнуло искреннее сожаление от факта, что Вельзевул осталась в центральном офисе и пообещала присоединиться только ближе к ледяному озеру.

— А почему именно этими камнями? — пришёл князьям на выручку местный страж, Плутос. — В Аду их много.

— Если я возьму ещё ниже, они все будут смертельно опасные, — ответила девочка, не отрываясь от поисков. — А я не хочу вот так сразу никого убивать. Чем я тогда буду лучше ребят, которые ни за что сильно поранили Асмодея?

На лице Асмодея, впервые столкнувшегося с легендарной детской логикой, застыло трогательное растерянно-очарованное выражение.

Наконец поднявшись, Тереза выразительно потрясла горстью камней:

— Это — моё универсальное «держитесь подальше, пожалуйста»-предупреждение.

И, подумав, добавила:

— А на случай, если меня всё-таки не послушают, я наберу на девятом парочку дополнительных методов убеждения.

Учитывая, что на девятом кругу отдыхал и периодически доказывал, что предательство — плохо, сам владыка Люцифер, любой предмет, вынесенный оттуда, по своей мощи примерно в три раза превосходил крупнейшую бомбу, изобретённую человечеством.

Тереза решила, что этого будет достаточно.

— Ладно, можем выдвигаться, — она ссыпала в свой небольшой чёрный рюкзак камни, тщательно избегая застегнутого внутреннего кармана.

В этом кармане хранилась небольшая стеклянная колбочка, в которой сияла яркой синевой причудливая и вонючая лава. Конечно, стекло, выплавленное дыханием адского князя, трудно разбить, но Тереза была очень бережливым ребёнком.

Однако стоило ей пойти вперёд, как Асмодей вытянул руку и мягко, но твёрдо преградил ей дорогу, заодно прикрыв крылом.

— Что такое?

— Сейчас увидишь, — слегка напряжённо ответил князь, опуская руку на шпагу.

Которой раньше, Тереза могла поклясться, не было.

Она всё-таки высунула нос из-под чужих белоснежных перьев, опять удивившись их внутреннему блеску, и невольно вздрогнула.

Им навстречу шло странное существо, лишь отдалённо напоминающее человека. Тело его было покрыто жёсткой змеиной чешуёй, из вытянутого лба исходили громадные бычьи рога, а абсолютно человеческие руки, нелепо прикреплённые к чешуйчатому челу, были покрыты расплавленным золотом.

Тереза искренне пожалела, что не осталась сидеть под крылом. Вокруг неё зажужжали мухи, почуяв её тревогу, из волос выползли шмели и слепни.

— Маммон, — холодно поприветствовал Асмодей.

Ах. Тереза неловко поёжилась. Ситуация стала понятнее.

И ещё страшнее.

Здравый смысл никогда не был её сильной стороной. Тереза вышла вперёд, запрокинула голову и поинтересовалась:

— А почему золото?

Уже приготовившийся заговорить Маммон осёкся и глянул на неё светящимися глазами, за которыми сияли все людские богатства разом. Тереза дёрнула плечом: ей десятки фунтов на чай вполне хватало.

— Что?

— Ну, почему у вас руки в золоте?

Демон, который послал за ней шпиона, отступил на шаг, явно удивлённый таким напором.

— А в чём ещё им нужно быть?

— В серебре, — объяснила Тереза тоном человека, вынужденного объяснять болезненно очевидные вещи. — В культуре фигурируют тридцать серебряных монет, а в Аду любят символизм.

Золото алчного морока погасло, не добившись цели, выяснилось, что глаза у Маммона вполне обычные, тёмные, только зрачки светятся.

— Видишь ли… — демон замолчал, придумывая обращение.

— Тереза, Тереза Велл, — подсказала Тереза. — Как Эльза Велл, ну, Вельзевул. Здорово мы придумали, да?

За её спиной Асмодей медленно убрал ладонь с рукояти шпаги, начиная улыбаться.

— …Да, весьма остроумно, — наконец выдавил из себя Маммон. — Так вот, Тереза. Иуда Искариот — не моя забота, он предатель, а не расточитель или алкающий. Люди всегда жаждут золота.

— Это целый раздел психологии, — с умным видом кивнула Тереза, тоже ограбившая библиотеку Люцифера. — Я запомню. Золото — и в самом деле неплохой рычаг давления. Уж вы-то в них разбираетесь.

Повисла тишина. Левиафану пришлось боднуть Асмодея огромным змеиным носом, чтобы тот прекратил безмолвно смеяться. Маммон сощурился:

— Водится за мной такой грешок, — и вздохнул, потёр переносицу: — Ладно, людское ты отродье. Враждовать с тобой нет смысла. Но я прошу дать мне время к этой мысли… Привыкнуть.

— По рукам, — бесстрашно отбрила Тереза. — Ты просишь о времени? Отлично, я прошу о мире. Мне ящерицы в подворотнях не очень нравятся, — она помолчала, собираясь с духом. — И маме тоже.

И первая протянула главному торгашу Ада руку. Тот поднял свою, роняя раскалённые драгоценные капли на землю и явно ожидая, что девочка отшатнётся. Тереза украденным у Вельзевул жестом вздёрнула бровь и осталась на месте.

С шипением золото застыло на пальцах Маммона, и Тереза сжала в хватке обычный тёплый металл.

— Чудно! — улыбнулась она, изо всех сил удерживая наигранное спокойствие. — Может, ещё увидимся. Где у вас тут лестница на пятый?

И, насвистывая, направилась к ближайшей слюдяной скале, не дожидаясь своих сопровождающих. Левиафан, шелестя чешуёй, неторопливо пополз следом, оставляя Асмодея наедине с растерянным Маммоном. Первый сочувственно похлопал последнего по плечу:

— Бывает. Мы все так сначала реагировали. Через пару дней пройдёт.

Он сжал напоследок человеческое плечо под богато расшитой тканью и присоединился к спускающимся.


	10. Глава 9.

Школа была неплохим местом, милостиво признала Тереза на третью неделю учёбы.

За этим снисходительным признанием скрывались почти двадцать учебных дней страха, ужаса, настороженности и постоянного ожидания подвоха от окружающей среды во всём её многообразии. Также за ним скрывались безвозвратно потраченные нервные клетки всего правящего состава Ада, несколько десятков литров выпитого кофе и подробные полночные беседы с несчастным школяром, после которых стало ясно, что титул детского психолога принадлежит единолично Мефистофелю.

Теперь мир вошёл в какое-то подобие спокойного течения. Настолько спокойного, насколько само понятие спокойствия было доступно адским князьям, половина которых записалась в бизнесмены, и одному тринадцатилетнему ребёнку, которого раз за разом подводил инстинкт самосохранения.

Или он просто самоустранялся перед инстинктом лидера, следуя своей природе, светило науки в лице Мефистофеля в этом процессе пока до конца не разобралось.

— Атлас по географии взяла? — поинтересовалась Вельзевул у бодро поскакавшей к лифту Терезы.

Тереза не менее бодро — возможно, из-за развязанного шнурка на левой кроссовке — поскакала обратно в свою комнату с выражением крайней тоски на лице.

— Не за что, — тем же ровным тоном сказала Вельзевул брошенному у кухни рюкзаку. — Таран, не срезайте сегодня через подворотни, дождь был, там всё размыло.

Муха-страж что-то прожужжал из глубин мешка для физкультурной формы.

— Я сильно опаздываю? — донеслось откуда-то из недр детского логова.

Вельзевул туда не заходила без крайней надобности и без разрешения: как из уважения к личному пространству, так и из страха перед бардаком, в котором маневрировать могла только Дагон, и то с трудом.

Творческая натура, разводил руками Мефистофель. Ничего не поделаешь.

Люцифер недавно добросил сверху акулу из какого-то крупного магазина, чтоб жизнь была повеселее, а у собрания вещей в комнате появился третий ярус. Её брат и соправитель с самого начала времён был очень хорош в завоевании репутации и популярности среди своего электората.

Тереза в электорат не входила, но с акулой спала в обнимку.

— Нет. Если не выйдешь через три минуты, то получишь взыскание на входе.

— Чёрт!

— Он занят. Куда ты опять атлас дела?

— Не знаю!

— Как же так?

Детское логово разразилось раздражённым шипением.

— Мам, если б я знала, я б тебе сказала!

Ладно, склонила голову Вельзевул, пряча за деловой гримасой растроганную улыбку. Один-один.

— Блин, а если я его у Левиафана оставила? Я не успею быстро туда-сюда мотнуться?

— Тогда точно опоздаешь, — пожала плечами Вельзевул. — Решай, кто страшнее: злобный охранник или злобный учитель географии.

Детское логово таинственно притихло. Потом, наконец, из него снова выскочила Тереза, споткнулась об шнурок, изящно восстановила равновесие, завязала шнурок, посмотрела на часы, схватилась за голову, подхватила рюкзак, ещё раз его перетряхнула и в конце концов махнула рукой:

— Ладно, стащу у Эм, пока!

— На физкультуру кофту надень.

Ответственный за общение с остальными родителями Люцифер доложил, что двое бойцов гуманитарного фронта уже успешно свалились с простудой. По словам родителей, именно из-за занятий на улице. Настроенный более скептично Бельфегор предположил, что несчастные дети света белого не видели и были просто не приспособлены к выживанию в дикой среде, за что получил подзатыльник от Дагон.

Если честно, Вельзевул была больше согласна с ним, чем с Люцифером и смертными мамашами, но у Дагон была очень тяжёлая рука и ещё более тяжёлые подзатыльники, поэтому она глубокомысленно промолчала.

На всякий случай Вельзевул прислушалась к своим патрульным и к части своей магии, надёжно скрытой в красной ткани неизменного шарфа, убедилась, что всё хорошо, и отложила бумаги, чтобы с шелестом тысяч мушиных крыльев переместиться в Ад.

Потому что Люцифер, её коллега и соправитель, был очень занят придумыванием лицензий, составлением торговых планов и заключением потенциально законных сделок. Хоть бы Мамону догадался позвать, обсудили бы всё…

Вельзевул покачала головой и углубилась в работу.

Между тем Тереза бодро перепрыгивала через лужи, удерживая сумку на бедре и поправляя распахнутую куртку. Осенний Лондон был таким же неприветливым, как и летний, но к постоянному влажному туману она уже успела привыкнуть. Впереди, подсказывая короткую и самую сухую дорогу, летел Таран, замыкали шествие слепни, которые, казалось, вообще не реагировали на погоду.

Шмели сидели в карманах и грелись. Тереза им от души, но по-белому — друзья, всё-таки — завидовала.

В какой-то момент Тереза разглядела вдали знакомый светлый рюкзак с нацепленными на него значками и ускорила шаг:

— Эмили! Стой!

Подруга затормозила, развернулась и улыбнулась подбегающей Терезе: лохматой, сердитой и с сумкой наперекос.

— Привет! Поздно ты сегодня.

— Пыталась атлас найти, не нашла, так что у нас сегодня командная работа.

Эмили закатила глаза:

— Так и знала, ты со мной дружишь только из-за атласа!..

В любой другой ситуации Тереза бы сжалась в комок и не смогла даже нормально ответить, охваченная параноидальным страхом, что единственный друг её бросит и она останется одна по собственной дурости. Но это была Эмили, и этот разговор у них уже был неделю назад.

Из него Тереза вынесла, что она глупенькая и что Эмили не сломается от её шуток, чай, не стеклянная.

Поэтому Тереза только глаза закатила и ответила:

— Ты на дядю моего похожа.

— Я тоже стану известным бизнесменом? — задумалась девочка, утягивая её за руку к школе.

— Нет, в тебе актёр драматического театра пропадает.

— У нас кружок есть, пойду туда, — парировала Эмили, улыбаясь так, что ямочки на щеках обозначились. — Ты на физру идёшь сегодня?

Настроение успешно рухнуло вниз. От ответа её спасли школьные ворота, в которые они протиснулись вместе с остальными опаздывающими. Пропустив перед собой двух шумных старшеклассников и отправив их, как кавалерию, первыми, чтобы те разбились об врага в виде грузного охранника, девочки скользнули в раздевалку.

— Пойду, куда я денусь. Ты?

— Не-а, я после математики ухожу. Мне, — Эмили дёрнула плечом, стаскивая куртку, — к врачу надо.

Тереза почти ляпнула своё потрясающе нетактичное «опять?», но догадалась промолчать. Вместо этого она дружески толкнула подругу боком и пошла к кабинету.

Когда надо будет — сама расскажет. Жизнь на улице научила не навязываться.

На географии Эмили хлопнула атлас между ними, не оставляя места для возражений. И пеналов, потому что парты были до нелепого маленькие. Учитель покосился на демонстрацию с неодобрением, но Тереза умела объяснять принцип работы течений простыми словами, поэтому конфликт в итоге не разыгрался.

После математики пути двух товарищей расходились: Тереза, стеная и жалуясь на жизнь, отправлялась переодеваться в форму, Эмили, делая абсолютно то же самое, отправлялась к ожидающей её матери.

— Мы на связи, да? — остановилась Тереза перед входом в раздевалку.

— Ага, — Эмили убрала выпавшую из косички прядь волос за ухо, что было универсальным жестом смущения. — Вы в парке сегодня, так что удачи.

— Ого, класс, спасибо за моё испорченное настроение!

— Не за что!

И девочка побежала прочь по коридору. Тереза закатила глаза и решила сосредоточиться на уроке.

Улица встретила их моросью, которая лилась на землю из чересчур белых облаков, что слегка противоречило законам природы. Тереза подозрительно прищурилась на слабо сияющее сверху солнце и сунула руку в карман тёплой кофты, где её дожидалось кольцо Асмодея. Вообще, школа крайне неодобрительно относилась к бижутерии во время занятий спортом.

А Тереза крайне неодобрительно относилась к школьным правилам, и дальше что?

— Бодрее-бодрее, — поторапливала их учительница, чем-то неуловимо напоминая утку, которая переводит утят от одной лужи до соседней.

Улыбнувшись своей безобидной ассоциации — потому что к мисс Хоренс у неё претензий не было, она обычный преподаватель, даже хороший, просто предмет ей достался дурацкий… — Тереза шагнула на дорогу.

И тут руку её обожгло. Кольцо, зачарованное Асмодеем, теперь не раскалялось до боли, но напоминало о себе серьёзным жаром. Тереза остановилась посреди дороги, начисто забыв о машинах и огляделась, рефлекторно сунув свободную руку в другой карман. Там, в окружении шмелей, которые уже вылетели наружу и летали над головой, лежали камни. Она на ощупь могла определить, какой был родом откуда, и, ведомая страхом, сначала схватила гальку с берегов ледяного озера.

Потом передумала, воззвала к своему миролюбию и переменила оружие на четвертую степень опасности.

— Велл! — мисс Хоренс вдруг оказалась рядом. — Тереза, ты что застряла посреди дороги? Машины же!

Женщина отвела её к одноклассникам и встревоженно склонилась ниже:

— Всё хорошо?

— Да, — наврала опытная уличная шпана, не моргнув и глазом.

— Точно? — не поверила учительница со стажем. — Может, на скамейке посидишь?

— Не надо, мисс Хоренс. Всё хорошо.

Шмели слева прожужжали предупреждение, и Тереза мигом повернулась туда. Всего одно мгновение, но она успела различить вспышку белоснежного зонта — и моментально скривила губы. Даже в старых фильмах шпионы были поумнее.

Кольцо вибрировало жаром, почти что по-человечески источая недовольство. Тереза была с ним солидарна.

— Ну ладно, орлы, у вас беговая программа вокруг озера. Кто устанет — бегите медленно или перейдите на спокойную ходьбу, но не останавливайтесь совсем. Всё понятно?

— Да! — грохнул нестройный хор голосов.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Алекс: большой любитель литературы, с которым они спорили по поводу каждой прочитанной страницы. — Как чёрта увидала.

— Да лучше бы чёрта… — пробурчала себе под нос Тереза.

— Чего?

Проклятье, Тереза уже скучала по улице, когда всем было на тебя абсолютно наплевать. Но в голосе Алекса звучала настоящая тревога, поэтому она сдалась в плен своей сентиментальности, требовавшей заботы и поддержки, и придумала более-менее нормальную версию:

— Да нет, показалось, что старых одноклассников увидела. Сам понимаешь, какой это ужас.

— Первобытный, — кивнул мальчик. — Ладно, удачи! Пойду выдохнусь за один круг и буду ползать улиткой.

— Тёрнер, я всё слышу!

Алекс с блистательной улыбкой ретировался, Тереза закатила глаза и медленно побежала за ним. В отличие от большинства своих одноклассников ей приходилось тщательно контролировать свои способности. Если нужда заставит, она могла бегать часами, не сбавляя приличной скорости и сохраняя ритм дыхания. Но от школьников её возраста таких подвигов не ждали, по крайней мере не в начале года после сытого и ленивого лета.

На втором круге кольцо снова дало о себе знать. Тереза в ответ сжала гальку и сбавила шаг: на ходу целиться сложнее. Жаль, что шарф пришлось оставить, а то было бы неплохо получить в качестве огневой поддержки адского князя.

И Вельзевул — маму — в качестве поддержки эмоциональной, потому что её уже начинало потряхивать.

Интересно, а если повернуть кольцо, Асмодей сообразит, что ему надо бросить своих младших демонов и помчаться на помощь?

Чьи-то кроссовки зашуршали гравием за её спиной, и Тереза, так уж и быть, отстранённо посторонилась, чтобы пропустить какого-то очередного спортсмена, которому страсть как нужно бежать именно рядом с озером, а не рядом с газоном. Видимо, так качаешься быстрее.

— Значит, всё-таки культ, — раздался далеко над её головой жизнерадостный, будто с ней поделились наблюдениями об успехе сборной Британии в каком-то спорте, мужской голос. — Да ещё и детский.

Ох, это уже начинало надоедать.

— Ага, — ещё более жизнерадостно ответила Тереза, продолжая бежать и глядя строго перед собой. — Вот мне сегодня муху под кожу запустили, чтобы она выпила моей крови, долезла до мозга и поселилась там. Так моему лорду будет проще отдавать мне приказы во имя владыки нашего, всемогущего Дьявола.

Незнакомец споткнулся. Шмели в карманах и над головой зажужжали, и если бы они могли смеяться, воздух вокруг уже дрожал бы от хохота. Тереза остановилась, перебирая ногами, — потому что кто она такая, чтобы нарушать приказ — и сочувственно поджала губы:

— Вам плохо, да? Позвать кого-нибудь?

Мужчина выпрямился, оказавшись выше и массивнее её.

Но не выше и не массивнее Люцифера.

И пальцев у него было пять, и глаза были всего лишь фиолетовые. А ещё кроссовки его каким-то чудом оказались белоснежными, несмотря на влажную почву под ногами и типичную осеннюю грязь.

Настолько белоснежными, что на них смотреть было больно.

— Ты осознаёшь, что служишь омерзительной тьме и всё равно позволяешь творить с собой эти… Непотребства?

— Ага. Это стиль жизни такой, — Тереза пожала плечами. — А вы каким сайтом синонимов пользуетесь? Мне для друга надо. 

С минуту они с незнакомцем просто смотрели друг на друга: он, абсолютно неподвижный, и Тереза, продолжающая бег на месте. 

Первым надоело Тарану, и он с размаху влетел в мощную челюсть. Мужчина поморщился и отмахнулся лучом чистого света. 

— Так, заблудшая ты душа, держи при себе своих чудовищ. 

— Это Таран. Ещё раз назовёте его чудовищем, подарю вам сувенир с девятого круга. 

В фиолетовых глазах вспыхнули миниатюрные звёзды. 

— Спасибо, не стоит. 

— А я настаиваю, — ещё более противным тоном отрезала Тереза. 

И потянулась рукой в карман. Незнакомое небесное существо моментально отошло на шаг. Тереза хотела торжествующе оскалиться, но сделала немного другое: 

— В общем, да, я из детского культа. Он чудовищен. Настолько чудовищен, что Люцифер следит за моими оценками, с Дагон мы вместе делаем школьный проект, а мама таскает меня по врачам, чтобы сделать прививки, и одалживает своих мух, — Тереза вспомнила недавнюю ночь, проведённую за просмотром кино, и с милейшей улыбкой добавила: — Слава Сатане, и хорошего вам дня, сэр. 

После чего невозмутимо побежала дальше.


	11. Глава 10.

Вельзевул сидела на краю ледяного озера и бессовестно потягивала свой вкуснейший коктейль через экологически вредную пластмассовую трубочку.

Коктейль, строго говоря, был не её, а Люцифера, но кого волнуют такие мелочи?

Изначальный обладатель напитка развалился неподалёку огромной и частично чешуйчатой грудой и спал, накрывшись одним из перепончатых крыльев. Уцелевшие на пернатых глаза с полусонным интересом изучали обстановку, пока не наткнулись на Вельзевул с коктейлем.

Громадная, увенчанная рогами и короной голова медленно поднялась из ледяной бездны:

— Княже, а ты не обнаглела?

— Ты всё равно спишь, — отрезала Вельзевул, не предпринимая никаких попыток расстаться с коктейлем.

— А теперь уже не сплю, — с жутким рокотом Люцифер поднялся, опираясь ладонями на ледяные берега, и слабо хлестнул хвостом, разбивая мелкие айсберги. — Знаешь, Вельзевул, а я вот придумал план развития нашей компании на три года вперёд.

— Молодец.

— Это был намёк, Вельзевул.

— Я плохо понимаю намёки, — коктейля оставалось всё меньше, и с каждым глотком трубочка издавала отвратительный свистящий звук.

Люцифер с тоской поглядел на пустеющий стакан и махнул крыльями, сбрасывая с них изморозь.

— Ладно, он всё равно невкусный был.

— Обманывай себя и дальше, владыка.

— Я, вообще-то… — и Люцифер загадочно замолчал.

Для абсолютно неуместной сноски, молчать не загадочно он не умел.

На всякий случай выждав традиционные для дьявола тринадцать секунд — любимое число! — Вельзевул отставила пустой стакан в сторону и вгляделась в чужое сосредоточенное лицо.

— Ты метафору придумываешь?

Ответа не было. Люцифер лишь продолжил всматриваться куда-то в потолок, слегка помахивая хвостом.

Любой другой демон, существо довольно ограниченное в способах коммуникации с чрезмерно развитой цивилизацией в лице адского владыки, оказался бы в лингвистическом тупике. И в этическом тоже, потому что здравый смысл непременно восстал бы против научного чутья и предпочёл не беспокоить милорда, пока тот сам не сочтёт нужным заговорить.

Вельзевул, однако, тупики не признавала, существование этики отрицала, а в любой непонятной ситуации предпочитала идти напролом.

— Люцифер, что такое?

— Я чувствую каждый камень ада, — потусторонним и, признаться, довольно жутковатым голосом процедил Сатана. Взгляд чёрных, как бездна, глаз обратился к его верному лорду: — И прямо сейчас один из булыжников с четвёртого круга врезался в левое третичное крыло архангела Гавриила.

Вельзевул молчала. Люцифер за компанию помолчал тоже. Потом прищёлкнул языком и уже более обычным голосом добавил:

— Бросок просто огненный. У неё твоя меткость.

А потом оба старых демона, не сговариваясь, бросились прочь от ледяного озера — навстречу хрупкой и изрядно потрёпанной земле.

***  
В древние времена, когда люди в своём подавляющем большинстве не умели пользоваться богатствами речи, они выражали свой страх первобытным, общедоступным способом: криком.

С тех пор минуло много веков, утекло много воды и было придумано великое множество устойчивых выражений для описания прошедшего времени. Люди развились как раса, в теории стали мудрее и даже слегка подняли уровень грамотности среди себе подобных — процентов на десять-пятнадцать, судя по публикуемой литературе, но уже прогресс.

Тем не менее, даже самый мудрый, начитанный и образованный учёный, случись ему оказаться на узкой лондонской улочке этим обычным осенним вечером, не смог бы найти слов, чтобы описать свои эмоции.

Он смог бы только закричать.

Эта многогранная и глубокая мысль, которая наверняка бы понравилась Бельфегору и даже придирчивому Алексу, тоскливо пронеслась в голове Терезы, когда за спиной шестикрылого архангела она увидела дядю.

И маму.

Вопреки всем законам религиозной культуры, первый по сравнению со второй выглядел далеко не так пугающе.

— Слушайте, мистер «реалистичные белые кроссовки осенью», — решила побыть гуманисткой Тереза. — Я сейчас в наших общих интересах действую. Медленно поднимите руки, чтобы было видно, что вы меня не трогаете, и отойдите в сторону.

— Да-да, а не то прольётся на меня геенна огненная, — ангел вздохнул. — Вы, одержимые тьмой, удивительно однообразны.

— Да я серьёзно! Мне Дагон рассказывала, что сделать новое тело очень проблематично, — взмолилась Тереза и предупреждающе подняла единственный оставшийся булыжник. — Хорошо ещё, если вам только тело восстанавливать придётся!

И если вообще останется, что восстанавливать, потому что на её глазах Люцифер с абсолютно спокойным выражением лица вытащил из ближайшей к нему стены зазубренный трезубец.

Даже издалека Тереза видела, что кончики его раскалены добела.

— Это уже поновее, — оценил архангел и щёлкнул невесть откуда взявшейся ручкой. Ручка превратилась в громадное, в немалый ангельский рост, копьё с пылающим фиолетовым лезвием.

Тереза попятилась. Вся ситуация начала медленно напоминать дешёвое фэнтези с плохо продуманным сюжетом.

Мама достала из-за спины легендарный серп славных времён кровавого лорда Вельзевула и любовно провела по острию когтистым пальцем.

Чувствуя приближение ментальной травмы и долгосрочных походов к детскому психотерапевту, Тереза прибегла к последнему аргументу:

— Ладно-ладно, я раскаиваюсь и признаю главенство божественного света над моей грешной душой! Вам ведь это нужно?

— Конечно, — кивнул архангел. — Ты очень сообразительная особь. Сейчас, скверну только вычищу, память тебе сотру и пойдёшь по делам дальше.

И зачем-то направил копьё на неё.

Тереза зажмурилась. Неожиданно её охватила смесь испуга и отчаяния: что, если демоны правда не успеют вмешаться и божественное пламя испепелит всю её крылатую стражу? Что, если она всех в самом деле забудет?

От одной мысли о том, что она опять останется совсем одна в огромном мире, где никому нет до неё дела, Терезу прошибла дрожь.

И тут на лезвие копья приземлилась муха. Тереза этого не видела, но по жужжанию догадалась и открыла предательски слезящиеся глаза. Муха посмотрела на неё. Потёрла передние лапки. После чего поднялась с ангельского оружия и пересела ей на плечо, пощекотав крылышками щёку.

— Подумай ещё раз-з-з, Гавриил, что ты сейчас з-з-зделаешь, — медовым голосом произнесла Вельзевул.

— А, Вельзевул, — усмехнулся архангел, как выяснилось, Гавриил. Если честно, Тереза себе благого вестника немножко по-другому представляла. — С каких пор ты защищаешь своих культистов?

— Ну, будет тебе, ангел царицы небесной, какой же из Терезы культист! — с лица архангела будто сошла вся краска.

Зрелище было такое приятное, что Тереза даже позволила себе им насладиться.

Люцифер совершенно по-дружески закинул огромную руку на ангельское плечо, пятная светлое пальто гарью и копотью. Он был выше и мощнее, как Тереза и предположила, и голос его резонировал в опасно низких частотах, напоминая скорее гул разбуженного и очень мощного вулкана.

— Я, кажется, предложил вам, — продолжил Сатана тем же участливым тоном доброго соседа, — заняться вышиванием крестиком. Предложил ведь, Тереза?

— Было дело. Когда мы паспорта забирали.

— Точно, малыш. Паспорта, согласно которым ты — не какой-то там культист, которого надо наставить на путь истинный, — голос Люцифера раздвоился на рёв и визг одновременно. — А дочерь князя Вельзевул, моей сестры по оружию. Наследница адских глубин и будущая владычица над грехами.

Тереза решила, что ей надо будет серьёзно поговорить с дядюшкой о её будущей карьере. А то сама она как-то больше в сторону космонавтики склонялась.

А ещё Тереза решила, что если она сейчас не вмешается, то какой-то психотерапевт в Лондоне всё-таки получит приличное количество денег.

— Дядя, стой. Помнишь, ты мне про важность мира говорил? Представляешь, сколько бумажек будет, если ты его сейчас прибьёшь?

— Разберёмся, ничего страшного.

Проклятье, на Вельзевул обращение «мама» действовало сильнее.

— Тогда подожди-подожди, стой, я другую причину придумаю, — Тереза лихорадочно соображала, не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд матери из-под легендарной шапки. — Ну хотя бы… Точно!

И она приблизилась к пылающему яростью Дьяволу и крайне деликатно оттёрла его в сторону:

— В общем. Если его убить, то он не поймёт, что провалил свою миссию, — глаза Люцифера погасли, и он с интересом глянул на неё. — Ну, ангелы же спасать души должны? С моей, вот, не получилось. Пусть живет с этим знанием. Что как бы не было всесильно небесное благо, срабатывает оно не всегда.

Как и любая хорошая идея, если честно, но это уже следующий уровень депрессии. Задумавшегося о своём Бельфегора было очень интересно слушать, особенно когда владыка Лени объяснял, почему ему неохота освобождать диван.

Между тем, её искусство отвлекать долгими речами помогло: Люцифер отстранился, на прощанье хлопнув Гавриила раскрытой шестипалой ладонью по груди, оставив неровный след ровно там, где у людей обычно располагалось судорожно бьющееся сердце.

— Ну ладно, младшенький, бывай, — и погрозил шутливо пальцем, — и подумай над своим поведением.

После чего ударил трезубцем об землю, испаряя его в зловонный ядовитый дым, от которого по стене поползла плесень, и взмахом руки перенёс их домой.

Нет, не в Ад, который демоны считали домом. А в квартиру на шестом этаже, где Тереза моментально забилась под бок рухнувшей на диван Вельзевул. Сам Люцифер, ослабив узел подпалённого галстука, опустился в тёмное кресло и потёр переносицу средними пальцами.

— Мелочь, ты там как? — позвала Вельзевул спустя несколько уютных минут. Свет никто так и не включил.

Тереза молча зарылась в неё поглубже.

— Что он вообще хотел? — поинтересовался Люцифер, и когда он отнял ладонь от лица, Тереза краем глаза осознала, что он далеко не такой молодой, каким она его всегда видела.

— Откуда я знаю? Он… Я… — Тереза всхлипнула. И ещё раз. И ещё. А потом расплакалась: — Да я просто домой шла! У меня шесть уроков было! И физкультура! А тут — а тут опять этот!..

Вельзевул обняла её когтистой рукой, накрыла крылом, давая выплакаться.

— …Со своей тупой болтовнёй про одержимость и чудовищных демонов, со своей самовлюблённой рожей, — девочка раздраженно утёрла нос.

Долго тишина не подержалась.

— И эти — эти обвинения! Да кто он такой, чтобы я перед ним оправдывалась?! За что мне раскаиваться? — Тереза вскочила, распаляясь всё сильнее, вокруг неё зажужжали мухи. — За то, что я осмеливаюсь жить не на улице, с людьми — нелюдями, какая разница! — которым на меня не наплевать? За то, что у меня появилась любящая семья? Я за это лбом об пол биться должна?! Да пошёл он к чёрту!

_И даром не надо._

Взрослые молчали, и от этого молчания Тереза тоже успокоилась: оттянула назад волосы и уселась обратно. Взяла Вельзевул за руку и натянула на себя пернатое крыло.

— Да чтоб ему икалось…

— Будет, — отсутствующе заметила Вельзевул. — Ты, к счастью, нашу суть не видишь. Гавриил видит. А Люцифер страшен в гневе.

— Я и без того испугалась.

— Не разучился ещё, значит, припугивать, — хмыкнул Сатана. — Я сам редко с ними сталкиваюсь. Надоели хуже горькой редьки…

— Не тебя испугалась.

— Вот как?

— Да чего тебя бояться? Ты же мой дядя.

— Ох, — сказал Люцифер.

И больше не сказал ничего. Но с его скованных плеч словно ненадолго сняли груз прожитых тысячелетий.

— Я испугалась, что он правда сотрёт мне память, и я вас всех забуду, — тихо добавила Тереза. Посадила себе на ладонь Шума и Ярость. Аккуратно погладила обоих по крылышкам. — И что его… Свет убьёт вот этих ребят.

— Мы этого никогда не допустим, — ответила Вельзевул, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть мух, накрывая её ладонь своей. — А ребята твои сами кого хочешь убьют.

И запоздало поморщилась, осознав, что фраза эта слабо подходила под стандарт утешения. 

— А если что — я обо всём напомню. Чары архангелов сильны, но я, всё-таки, был столь прекрасен, что в иерархию вообще не вписывался.

— «Был» здесь ключевое слово.

— …Вот умеешь ты момент испортить, зараза. Сама даже не помнишь, как тебя на небесах звали! 

Тереза засмеялась, утирая последние слёзы. Люцифер поднялся с кресла и опустился с другой стороны от неё, снова серьёзный и внушительный. 

— Не волнуйся, невозможный ребёнок. Я отвечаю за весь Ад, даже за Маммона и прочих ехидных бунтарей, — он крепко сжал её плечи. — И за тебя, Тереза, я отвечаю тоже. Так что ничего не бойся. Хорошо? 

— Хорошо. 

Помолчали ещё. Вельзевул щелчком включила свет. 

— Дядя... 

— М? 

— Это всё здорово, но Ад я наследовать отказываюсь. 

Люцифер засмеялся и взъерошил ей волосы. 

_В упор не понимаю, что в этом такого. Что она, с космической станции не сможет помогать мне с бумажками?_


	12. Глава 11.

— Синяя, — Эмили стукнула Терезу по плечу.

Та закатила глаза:

— Да никакая она не синяя! Она голубая!

— Ты просто проиграть боишься. Синяя.

— Красная!

— А вот это были пожарные!

— А никто не говорил, что они не считаются.

_Эмили Миллер, на редкость умная девочка, была мудра для своих лет. В чём-то Тереза, пусть и не состоявшая с нами, чудовищными подземными тварями, в кровном родстве, и правда была на нас похожа. Например, она абсолютно не умела проигрывать._

Таран вернулся с разведки и врезался в правую щеку. Ага, из-за правого поворота едет машина. Тереза повернулась в нужную сторону и торжествующе указала на вызывающе алый кабриолет:

— Красный! — и несильно ударила подругу кулаком.

Учитывая, что этим самым кулаком она ломала особо непонятливым мальчишкам носы, в этом с виду абсолютно естественном жесте была приличная доля осторожности.

— Красное, — сморщила носик Эмили. — Красное чудовище без чувства стиля.

Мать Эмили была инженером и хорошо разбиралась в строении и внешнем виде автомобилей. Машины без крыши её дочь и наследница не признавала в принципе. Терезе такие высшие материи были неподвластны, поэтому она лишь сдержанно отметила, что дорогая и подчёркнуто современная тачка в таком тихом районе, как Сохо, выглядела… Довольно нелепо, если выражаться в рамках общепринятой вежливости.

Они меняли цвета на каждом переулке, сворачивая или вправо, если выигрывала Эмили, или влево, если побеждала Тереза. Свернув налево, девочки пропустили грузчиков, загружавших продукцию в очередной магазин, и пошли по небольшой улочке.

— Давай белый и чёрный?

— Что, типо, символизм? — маминым жестом вскинула бровь Тереза. — Ну, давай. Чур я за чёрных.

— Да кто бы сомневался. Белая!

— Так, Эмили, это чёртов лимузин!

— Извини меня, — театрально изумилась девочка. — Никто, между прочим, не говорил, что они не считаются.

Тереза только беззлобно ухмыльнулась и позволила ударить себя в плечо. Будучи от природы и уличной жизни жилистой и невысокой, она всё равно обгоняла Эмили по росту и слегка сгибала колени, чтобы той было удобнее. Удары получались точнее, но Тереза не жаловалась. По сравнению с уличными драками, где хватали за волосы, полосовали по лицу ногтями и пинали по коленям, толчки Эмили были похожи на приятный массаж плеча.

— Чёрный. Ещё и стёкла тёмные. Это законно?

— Да, к сожалению.

— Выглядит мрачновато.

Эмили выразительно окинула взглядом Терезу в её чёрной футболке с любимой строчкой из Богемской Рапсодии, чёрных джинсах и чёрной кожаной куртке сверху.

— Да ты что?..

Была, всё-таки, в выборе цвета некоторая логика.

Они прошли ещё несколько метров, иногда толкая друг друга, а иногда пропуская нужные машины и вместо этого обсуждая что-то своё, что обычно обсуждают классические представители средней лондонской школы.

Или не совсем классические, потому что вместо того, чтобы рассказывать о сериалах или порицать поведение злобной учительницы математики, Тереза и Эмили вели беседу про латинские курсы.

Абсолютно нормальная тема для разговора тринадцатилетних школьников.

Подумаешь, встречные люди странно косились. Им только повод дай.

— Я всё-таки хочу записаться, у меня личный корыстный интерес.

— Я не знаю. У меня и так математика дополнительная, зачем мне язык?

Тереза вспомнила дядю Люцифера и его борьбу с квартальной отчётностью и драматично прижала к груди руки:

— Ты что… — тщательно напустила ужаса в голос, — бросишь меня одну?.. Наедине… С Цицероном?!

— Ну тебя! — засмеялась Эмили. — Не знаю пока. Поговорю с мамой, и вместе решим.

Разговаривая о семье, Эмили никогда не упоминала отца, и Тереза, в отличие от их любознательных одноклассников, принимала это как данность. В конце концов, в её собственной речи в качестве родителя фигурировала только Вельзевул, остальные получали почётные титулы друзей семьи или дядюшек и тётушек.

Поэтому она только кивнула, уже догадываясь, что никуда Эмили от латыни не денется, и вдруг заметила что-то интересное.

— Смотри, чёрный. Даже бить тебя не буду, лучше скажи, сколько лет этому драндулету?

— Сама ты драндулет! — Эмили восторженно повисла у Терезы на руке. — Это, между прочим, Бентли.

— Вот это да, какое классное и ни о чём мне не говорящее название.

— Красавица какая… — ахнула подруга, не обратив внимание на дружеский сарказм. — Я думала, такие только у коллекционеров в гаражах бывают.

Тереза скрестила руки на груди — с некоторым трудом, потому что Эмили по-прежнему висела на правой мёртвым грузом.

— Да, я тоже. Такие обычно и двадцать метров проехать не могут.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— С чего вдруг? Белых машин рядом нет.

— Да с того… — и тут Эмили выпустила сжимаемую руку и вместо этого схватилась за голову.

Одновременно с этим, в лучших драматических традициях, у неё с плеча соскользнула сумка, и только природная ловкость позволила Терезе успеть перехватить и ремень, и покосившуюся вдруг подругу.

Словно по команде налетел неприятный холодный ветер, всё вокруг как будто потемнело. Конечно, ничего на самом деле не изменилось, погода осталась прежней, и какой-то долей своего разума Тереза это даже осознавала. Но большая часть её мозгового вещества была охвачена смесью ужаса, беспомощности и лихорадочных попыток что-то придумать, и мир казался ей чудовищным местом. 

Комбинация получалась убойная, сердце колотилось как бешеное.

— Эмили? Эй, Эми, давай, посмотри на меня, — Тереза перебросила чужую сумку себе на плечо, для верности прижав её лямкой рюкзака, и схватила подругу за плечи. — Чего такое?

— Голова болит, — ответила Эмили, и столько отчаяния прозвучало в её обычно звонком и весёлом голосе, что Тереза поняла моментально, что дело было не в обычной мигрени. — У меня… У меня бывает, сейчас пройдёт.

— Ну, нет, давай-ка без жертв, — нахмурилась Тереза и огляделась. Просияла: — Вот, зайдём, хоть воды у продавца попросим.

— Да ладно, зачем… — жалобно запротестовала подруга, но позволила отвести себя в сторону от загадочной Бентли.

Тереза вежливо, как учил дядя Левиафан, пнула дверь ногой и поддержала её плечом, впуская Эмили вперёд и сгружая их сумки на пол. Сжав её плечо и мимолётом отметив бледность и выступивший на висках пот, Тереза вгляделась в полумрак магазина с нарастающей паникой.

— Эй! Есть тут кто?

— Да-да, минуту, — из-за прилавка выбрался почтенный британский джентельмен, одежда которого вызвала бы у Терезы усмешку, если бы не всхлипнувшая сзади Эмили. — Добрый день, чем я могу Вам…

Он посмотрел на красный шарф Терезы и ползавшего по нему слепня и замолчал. Тереза посмотрела на своё нагревшееся кольцо и оскалившегося на нём дракона и помолчала тоже. Потом шумно втянула носом воздух и шагнула вперёд:

— Слушайте, да, я знаю, я вам уже не нравлюсь, и мне, видит дядя Люцифер, ваша братия тоже откровенно отвратительна, — глаза у незнакомого ангела медленно, но верно поползли на лоб, а дверь в подсобку за его спиной скрипнула, открываясь, однако Тереза не обратила на это внимания. — Но моей подруге сейчас очень плохо. Пожалуйста, дайте ей хотя бы воды попить.

Ангел бросил один беглый взгляд в сторону Эмили, что было слегка затруднительно, потому что Тереза инстинктивно закрыла подругу собой, и моментально вышел из своего оцепенения:

— Да. Да, Боже, конечно, сейчас, — он достал из ниоткуда старомодную баночку с таблетками и отдал Терезе. — Обычный аспирин, проверь по этикетке, если мне не веришь. Я в дозировках не разбираюсь, отмерь сама нужную, будь добра.

— Угу, чудно, — Тереза тут же отвернулась к Эмили: — Ну как ты?

— Больно, — тихо сказала та. — Я просто… Чёрт, извини, что так получилось.

— А я не знала, что ты ругаться умеешь, тепличный ты папоротник, — улыбнулась Тереза, опустив к ней голову. — Ну-ка, садись. Сейчас этот дяденька принесёт тебе кипячёной, надеюсь, воды, таблетку выпьешь, и я тебя до дома доведу.

— Сама ты… — Эмили всхлипнула, но улыбнулась искренне. — Сама ты тепличный папоротник.

Скрипнувшая ранее дверь скрипнула ещё навязчивее. Тереза моментально вскинулась, двое её слепней закружились перед ней. Но это был не владелец магазина, если только он не успел за три минуты покраситься, переодеться и, судя по тёмным очкам, ослепнуть.

Впрочем, возможно, дело было и не в слепоте, пригляделась Тереза повнимательнее, отмечая полностью чёрную одежду. Для неё, жившей в окружении адских князей, это было определённым маркером. Тревожным, как говаривал Бельфегор, звоночком.

Незнакомец посмотрел на них с читавшимся даже через непроницаемые стёкла вежливым недоумением, но озвучить его он не успел: владелец магазина как по волшебству материализовался в помещении со стаканом воды и опустился с другой стороны от страдающей Эмили. Тереза молча отдала ему таблетку и закусила губу.

Ангел, чьё имя она так и не знала, но по температуре кольца определила статус, — между прочим, кто-то вроде Начала! — посмотрел на неё скептически и махнул ладошкой:

— Иди, погуляй, а то у тебя кольцо на мою благодать среагирует.

— Если ей станет хуже… — угрожающе зашипела Тереза, перехватив его руку прямо поперёк бежевого пальто.

— Я понимаю, что ты очень переживаешь за свою подругу, милая, — сказал ангел до безумия понимающим и — какая наглость! — сочувствующим тоном. — И я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ей помочь, обещаю.

Только тогда Тереза расцепила хватку, с немым удовольствием скользнув взглядом по неровным складкам, которые она оставила на ткани.

— Кроули, не вредничай! — бросил, не оборачиваясь, ангел, и уже совсем иным голосом обратился к Эмили.

Их разговор Тереза слушать не стала: поднялась, прошлась по магазину, как загнанный зверь, оттянула назад волосы и обернулась на предупреждающее жужжание Тарана. Фыркнула.

— Расслабься.

— Да я, вроде, и не нервничаю, — демон, потому что с таким именем может ходить только демон и ещё потому что мама ей конкретно про этого рассказывала, фамильярно облокотился на книжный шкаф.

— Да конечно. Мама на тебя не злится, ей лень. Дядя тоже не злится. Не знаю, лень ему или смешно, — в ответ на ещё более удивлённый взгляд Тереза пояснила: — Мама — Вельзевул. Дядя — Люцифер.

Демон очень медленно снял очки и посмотрел на неё жёлтыми змеиными глазами.

— Серьёзно? А я думал…

— Скажешь про культ, и я определю тебя на тот же уровень умственного развития, что и Гавриила.

— …На Асмодея, потому что кольцо очевидно его, — на ходу выкрутился мятежный Кроули.

Ну, ладно, можно и на пару уровней повыше.

— Неправильно думал, — пожала плечами Тереза. — А ты же змей, правильно?

— Эдемский, было дело.

— Ага, класс, спасибо за наше грехопадение, — Тереза поставила мысленную галочку на будущее. — Ладно, в общем, на тебя не злятся, но на корпоратив в домашний кинотеатр на восьмом круге тоже не ждут.

Кроули возвёл очи горе:

— То есть, стоит мне уйти в отрыв, как они узнают про существование домашних кинотеатров?

— Ага.

Демон-мятежник, умудрившийся вывести из себя дядю — милейшей души нелюдя! — посмотрел на неё с подозрительным прищуром.

— И почему мне кажется, что ты имеешь к этому непосредственное отношение?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Тереза и обернулась на каблуках. — Эмили, легче стало?

Подруга, опираясь на ангела — как-то на «А» его звали, Тереза байку про Армагеддон уже полусонная слушала, надо будет потом в одиночку зайти и сказать спасибо — нерешительно поднялась ей навстречу. Моментально потеряв интерес к демону-одиночке, Тереза аккуратно подошла к ней и взяла за предплечья. Заглянула в тусклые от усталости глаза, ещё десять минут назад сверкавшие восторгом при виде старой машины.

— Чуть-чуть. Спасибо, мистер… — Эмили вопросительно глянула на ангела.

— Фелл. Эзра Фелл, — сориентировался тот. — Может, мне позвонить вашим родителям?

Ах, точно, Азирафаэль.

— Нет, не нужно, мистер Фелл, — с трудом удержалась от насмешки Тереза. В конце концов, она у этого ангела была в долгу. — Дойдём сами.

И, смирив метафорично унаследованную у дяди гордость, добавила:

— Спасибо большое.

— Не за что, милая. Вам повезло друг с другом.

Эмили опустила руку на плечо Терезе, пока та не огрызнулась чем-то погрубее своей обычной неприветливости.

— Знаем. Ещё раз спасибо, мы пойдём. Всего доброго!

Раскланявшись, они выбрались из магазина на холодную улицу. Тереза мигом спряталась в шарф и сунула одну руку в карман, а другой сжала холодные пальцы Эмили. Потом, когда они в молчании свернули в огороженный от ветра переулок и пошли по нему, тихо спросила, подчёркнуто глядя в сторону:

— Я вообще в этом не разбираюсь, но… Может, хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не хочу тебя грузить, — ответила Эмили. Тоже глядя в сторону.

— Ты не грузишь. Ты делишься. Мы же… Мы ведь друзья, да? Друзья для этого и нужны.

— Конечно, друзья, — прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Эмили заговорила снова, и голос у неё был сдавленный: — Тогда, наверное, надо тебе зайти ко мне. Знаешь, на классический чай в пять вечера.

— Чёртовы британцы, — согласилась Тереза тоже позорно дрожавшим голосом. 

И крепче сжала чужую ладонь в своей.


	13. Глава 12.

Они поднялись по узким ступенькам, и Эмили деликатно позвонила в звонок. После чего, будто неожиданно вспомнив, сказала Терезе:

— У нас дома всегда немножко бумажный бардак. Мама любит в гостиной работать.

— Ничего, у нас тоже.

С недавних пор дядя повадился обсуждать дела своей новосозданной компании посреди гостиной. Развалившись на полу в окружении подушек откуда-то с Дальнего Востока, он сосредоточенно рисовал графики и отдавал Мефистофелю целые пачки коварных планов по захвату лондонской экономики.

Тереза, возвращаясь домой, через них обычно бережно переступала, чтобы никому не наступить на плавник или тёмное маховое перо. Вельзевул взмахивала крылами, устраивая ещё больший беспорядок, и жужжащим голосом требовала разойтись, чтобы она могла пройти к своему кофе.

_Надеюсь, теперь всем понятно, почему завещание я написал на Терезу. Кто вот этому мушиному лорду мешал аккуратно, дисциплинированно, по краешку, нас просто-напросто обойти?_

Дверь открыла мисс Миллер: в уютной просторной рубашке, не менее просторных брюках и с идеально убранными волосами, свёрнутыми в неуклюжий пучок и заколотыми двумя идеально острыми карандашами. Тереза, чью отрастающую и регулярно остригающуюся до плеч гриву не удерживало ничто, кроме одной жутко противной, и оттого часто теряемой, резинки, восхитилась.

— Мам, привет, можно мы с Терезой чай попьём, мы быстро, — скороговоркой сообщила Эмили и протащила Терезу в квартиру.

— Здрасьте, мисс Миллер, — успела смущённо пробубнить Тереза вслед за этим бодрым потоком слов.

Дагон, когда упрашивала маму сходить за мороженым, и то медленнее разговаривала.

— Привет, Эмили и Тереза, я не знаю, есть ли у нас чай, зашли бы за печеньем, — так же быстро и монотонно ответила мисс Миллер и улыбнулась уже с оттенком человеческих эмоций. — Тереза, мисс Велл в курсе?

— Ага, я ей написала, — покривила душой Тереза.

Конечно, Вельзевул, равно как и половина её коллег по офису, всегда была в курсе, в какой именно точке Лондона пребывает её непоседливый отпрыск. Просто обычным людям приходилось говорить, что подобный уровень взаимопонимания поколений достигается исключительно благодаря достижениям сотовой связи.

А не демонической магии, которая существовала с начала времён и будет существовать ещё долго после того, как перегорит земное солнце и схлопнется галактика Млечный Путь.

Почти вогнав себя в экзистенциальный кризис и почти не запутавшись в сочетаниях согласных этого кризиса, Тереза аккуратно разулась и прошлёпала в комнату Эмили вслед за хозяйкой этой самой комнаты.

Квартира у Миллеров была небольшая, но уютная и каким-то образом остававшаяся просторной. Почти вся мебель была загадочно встроена в стены и почти не занимала место, на тёплом деревянном полу не валялись пылесборники-ковры, а в тщательно подобранных местах возвышались пёстрые зеленые растения, некоторые из которых цвели чем-то пышным и разноцветным.

Развёрнутые на полу чертежи Тереза по привычке сочла экономическими бумагами и не заметила.

— Мне казалось, твоя мама в машинах разбирается, а не в дизайне жилых помещений.

Да, с Асмодеем мисс Миллер непременно нашла бы, о чём поговорить. Хорошо хоть, что на такой жилплощади бассейн физически не поместится, а то была у одного прекрасного князя не менее прекрасная и, по счастью, пока не исполненная мечта…

— Мама в рациональном мышлении разбирается, — с гордостью ответила Эмили. — Заходи.

— Да, я вижу. Цветочки классные.

— Спасибо. Я кактусы выбирала.

— И почему я так и подумала?

Комната Эмили была наполнена цветом. Яркие всполохи синего на белоснежном, протянувшаяся по шкафу с одеждой зелёная ветвь с яркими фруктами на ней, звёздная карта на потолке… Тереза огляделась, опытным взглядом уличного разведчика определила возможные пути отхода, и опустилась на заправленную кровать, чтобы осмотреть всё ещё раз, уже с точки зрения школьника, пришедшего в гости к хорошему другу.

— Выглядит просто супер. Ты сама раскрашивала?

— Мы с мамой вместе, когда переехали сюда из Ливерпуля. Три года назад.

Эмили рухнула рядом на кровать и раскинула в стороны руки, как очень странная морская звезда.

— В общем…

Тереза вспомнила, почему они сюда изначально пришли, и отступивший было холод вгрызся ей в сердце с новой силой. Стало страшно.

— Я всю дорогу думала, как мне это сказать, и так и не придумала, — сказала Эмили, изучая звёздный рисунок над их головами.

Нерешительно и аккуратно, но Тереза всё же легла рядом, предварительно встряхнув головой и тем самым сообщив шмелям, что место дневного отдыха надо сменить, повернула голову.

Нужные слова никак не шли в голову.

— Ладно, наверное, надо как с пластырем.

— Что за сравнения пошли, нас на литературе такому не учат!

Эмили засмеялась, но глаза у неё блестели слишком ярко и смотрели со слишком настоящим отчаянием, чтобы этот смех прозвучал весело и беззаботно.

— В общем… — снова начала она, а потом втянула носом воздух, как перед прыжком в воду, и выпалила на одном дыхании: — У меня в голове опухоль.

С минуту Тереза даже сказать ничего не могла. В голове было пусто.

— Что… Чего?

— Ну, рак. Злокачественное образование.

Мир вращался вокруг своей оси с такой скоростью, что у Терезы закружилась голова. Звёздное небо перед глазами поплыло, потом его заволокло пеленой, а собственный голос задрожал позорно на первом же слове:

— Д-да подожди… Как же так?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Эмили. Сморгнув слёзы: противные, горячие, солёные — Тереза повернулась к ней и увидела, что она тоже плачет. — Правда, не знаю. Ничто не предвещало, семья вся… Здоровая.

Она закусила губу и отвернулась. Тереза приподнялась на локте, протянула дрожащую руку и обняла её, прижала к себе, изо всех сил жалея, что из лопаток не рвутся на волю чёрные крылья, которыми тоже можно обнять.

— И что, ничего нельзя сделать? Убрать её? Это ведь лечится!

И к её ужасу, к её первобытному и дикому страху, Эмили молча покачала головой.

— Она абсолютно непредсказуемая и очень неудобно расположена. Могут просто не всё вырезать, а это ещё хуже.

— Ну хоть попробовать! — с растущим отчаянием предложила Тереза.

— Пробуем. Я на терапию ходила. Просто она хуже стала, понимаешь? У меня раньше так голова не болела. А теперь… — Эмили помолчала. — Теперь ни один врач даже не может сказать, сколько мне ещё осталось.

Что-то до боли сжало Терезе горло, и она вцепилась Эмили в плечи, готовая отдать всё на свете, чтобы никто и никогда больше не произносил этих слов.

***  
— Мам, я дома.

Она вернулась домой под вечер, бросила рюкзак на входе и расплакалась снова. По улице Тереза шла спокойно: ни к чему чужакам видеть твою слабость — но дом был убежищем. Дома можно было истерить, быть слабой, беспомощной, дома можно было сесть на пол, уткнуться в колени и рыдать от собственного бессилия и ярости.

Судя по тому, что свет у дивана не горел, старших дома не было.

Потом справа от неё, в той области этажа, которая была отдана под негласную лабораторию, щёлкнула хирургическая лампа. Тереза подняла голову и утёрла ладонью слёзы. Прищурилась подслеповато.

— Привет, Хастур. Как дела в высшем образовании?

С адским герцогом Хастуром они за неделю успели пройти все стадии знакомства: от попытки подраться при встрече до неохотного, но искреннего предложения поделить пополам последнее вкусное печенье — и теперь очень аккуратно балансировали на грани между интересом и взаимной опаской.

— Как обычно, людская раса бесполезна, — сморщил чешуйчатый нос демон. — Если собираешься дальше лишать себя жидкости, то подожди, я сначала принесу тебе воду.

— У меня всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Оно и видно, смертные ведь от счастья реветь начинают.

Тереза сердито запрокинула голову, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки. Успевший подойти ближе Хастур со вздохом щёлкнул переключателем у неё над головой и залил всю прихожую бледным светом, после чего опустился на пол по соседству. Пахло от него не гноем и прочей радостью биоразложения, а какой-то смесью медицинских запахов и талой водой.

Видите ли, на биологическом факультете очень ценили чистоту и аккуратность. Поэтому и старое пальто после начала учёбы довольно быстро сменилось на идеально белый медицинский халат, в котором стопроцентно обитало от двух до четырёх скальпелей и от одной до пяти ядовитых лягушек из Южной Америки или впавших в спячку жаб из ближайшей канавы.

— Ну, какая нелепая проблема донимает тебя сегодня?

И без того взвинченная, Тереза вздрогнула, как от удара, и с опасной холодной яростью огрызнулась:

— Да так, просто единственный друг в любой момент умереть может.

Демон тоже вздрогнул, будто она окатила его святой водой с ног до жабр.

Это был подлый удар, особенно по отношению к Хастуру, и Тереза это знала, но ей было больно и плохо, а честность и дружелюбие сейчас занимали последние места в её списке приоритетов.

Зато чёртова доброта, действующий чемпион, никак не желала уступать первое место на пьедестале. Оттянув назад волосы, Тереза тихо сказала:

— Прости. Это было нечестно.

— Оба наговорили.

С тихим шелестом Хастур повернулся к ней, хрустнув всеми костями шеи разом. На его голове, недовольная перемещением, низко квакнула жаба, и Тереза жалобно протянула руки.

— Я скучаю по временам, когда люди думали, что жабы переносят бородавки.

— Ну пожалуйста?..

Демон молча пересадил тяжёлую прохладную жабу на неё. Тереза довольно погладила её пальчиком и устроила поудобнее на раскрытых ладонях. Из рукава кофты вылез шмель, оценил обстановку и, хотя жаба была сытая, залез обратно.

— Что у тебя случилось? — всё ещё грубо, но уже без мысли обидеть, спросил Хастур. Из его кармана выбралась очередная лягушка. — Дьявол, откуда ж вы берётесь!

— Вельзевул говорит, что это хорошо. Когда на вас какая-то жизнь появляется.

— Очень хорошо, а главное, удобно, — буркнул демон и опустил самую активную и самую ядовитую на пол.

— Сделай террариум. Аквариум есть уже.

— Посмотрим. Так всё же?

Тереза вздохнула. Вытерла слёзы и совсем тихо прошептала:

— У моей подруги неизлечимая болезнь. Она может… — она запнулась, зачем-то попыталась снова: — Может в любой момент…

— Не договаривай. Я понял.

Неуклюже и даже неловко, первым отступая от их негласного правила против слабости, Хастур сжал когтистой ладонью её плечо. Была в этом какая-то ирония, мелькнуло в голове у Терезы, что сегодня она наткнулась именно на него, тоже потерявшего дорогое существо и до сих пор по нему скорбевшего.

Неожиданная надежда пламенем вспыхнула в груди, разошлась лихорадкой по всему телу:

— А мы — в смысле, вы, мои старшие — можете это убрать? Вылечить?

Хастур медленно покачал головой, и лихорадка моментально обернулась страшным ознобом. Тереза повесила голову, упрямо сжимая дрожащие губы, чтобы снова не заплакать.

— Мы создаём то, что люди считают тьмой, Тереза. Убрать её… никому из демонов будет не под силу.

Слова эти прозвучали как приговор.

Потом, уже много позже, лёжа в кровати и беспрестанно ворочаясь, Тереза вдруг застыла на спине, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись в потолок. Хорошо, пусть так. Никто из _демонов_ разобраться с этим не сможет.

Ну, есть ведь и другая сторона вопроса…


	14. Глава 13.

Тереза шла по Лондону, сунув руки в карманы, а нос спрятав в шарф. Шла она так решительно и сурово, отмахивая метр за метром, что традиционно дрянная лондонская погода опасалась чинить ей какие-то препятствия и потому сохраняла нейтралитет в виде слабой облачности и прохладного ветра максимально комфортной температуры.

Метереологических жертв в свою честь Тереза не замечала, потому что была целиком поглощена поиском поворота в район Сохо. Она так опасно щурилась на каждый попадавшийся адрес, что, обладай её взгляд такой же нечистой силой, какая была у её матери, соправителя Ада, от несчастных вывесок давно остался бы только расплавленный пластик.

Наконец дома образовали собой нужную развилку, и Тереза свернула туда, сердито щёлкнув каблуками по щербатому асфальту. На старую машину с чудным названием она даже не обратила внимания, а перед магазином остановилась только для того, чтобы придать лицу хоть отдалённо вежливое выражение.

В конце концов, сегодня она сознательно пришла просить о помощи врага.

Мама не знала, куда её понесло, или только догадывалась, потому что обмануть многолетнего демона гораздо сложнее, чем обычного взрослого человека. Тереза не хотела ввязывать в это родственников — отношения между двумя конторами и без того знатно испортились в последнее время, а собственная планета Терезе нравилась, даже со всеми её изъянами.

Постучав в дверь, она шагнула внутрь, не дожидаясь ответа. Вывески «открыто» на стекле не было — видимо, книголюб мистер Фелл считал себя выше людских графиков работы.

Ладно, Терезе до книг дела не было, у Бельфегора дома всё равно повеселее.

— Азирафаэль! — крикнула она, едва войдя. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

Ангел появился из-за задней двери практически сразу, взглянул ей в лицо и, судя по всему, понял всё, что она никогда не смогла бы облечь в слова.

— Здравствуй, Тереза. Проходи, не стой в дверях.

— Я не чай пить пришла, — грубо ответила Тереза и шумно вздохнула, мысленно отвесив себе пощёчину. Дура, ты прошла умолять, чтобы на тебя потратили ангельскую благодать! — Извините. Пожалуйста. Во-первых, спасибо за таблетки и вашу помощь. Во-вторых, я по поводу Эмили.

— Не за что, моя дорогая! Как там Эмили? Ей полегче?

Горький комок снова подкатил к горлу. Со всех сил Тереза сжала рукой ремень сумки, так, что побелели костяшки.

— Нет, — выдавила она из последних сил. — Нет, ей не полегче.

И сердито провела рукой по лицу, стирая слёзы. Что-то она слишком часто плачет в последнее время, надо с этим что-то делать.

Азирафаэль охнул, шагнул к ней, но касаться рукой не стал, видимо, почуяв мигом оскалившееся на него адское пламя. Даже издалека, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, Люцифер берёг сородичей и младших братьев и сестёр, свою падшую семью, под воистину королевскими крыльями — огненными, раскалёнными, как лава, в которую упали сброшенные ангелы.

Тереза позволила усадить себя на диван и силой — причём силой встревоженного Кроули — впихнуть в руки чашку с невероятно сладким какао. Она сделала глоток, не ощутив ни температуры, ни вкуса, и заговорила, не в силах взглянуть в невыносимо тёплые и полные искренней тревоги глаза двух изгнанников:

— У Эмили болезнь, с которой наши врачи и моя семья справиться не в силах. Рак, если вам это что-то скажет.

— Скажет, — мрачно буркнул Кроули. Потёр глаза под очками. — Бедная девочка.

Адский гнев взорвался за рёбрами:

— Не надо говорить о ней так, будто она уже мертва! Она не умрёт, ясно? — не видя смысла в долгих философских диспутах, Тереза перешла сразу к делу: — Мистер Фелл, Азирафаэль, как вам удобнее, вы можете что-то сделать? Вылечить её? Благословить скальпель хирурга? Самого лучшего в мире дядя оплатит, я попрошу, от вас потребуется просто на железку пальцем ткнуть.

На лице Азирафаэля появилось то самое выражение, с которым смотрители в фостерном доме обычно сообщали ничего не подозревающим детям, что родители за ними не придут. Отчаявшись, Тереза продолжала уже по инерции, наполовину блефуя:

— Я дочь Вельзевул не только на словах, я раздобуду вам что-нибудь достойное, не знаю, как-нибудь прикрою перед вашим начальством… Только, пожалуйста, помогите.

Она не выдержала, подняла взгляд на ангела, на одну из немногих оставшихся у неё надежд. Тот всё же протянул руку, коснулся её дрожащей ладони — не той, слава Люциферу, на которой кольцо, сообразил — и крепко сжал в своих тёплых пальцах. Хватка у него была неожиданно сильная для человека его сложения и возраста. Хотя, наверное, высшие сущности таких мелочей даже не замечали: Асмодей седину просто убирал, низкая и слабая по людским меркам Вельзевул могла согнуть железо…

Голос Азирафаэля, ангела-изгоя, дрожал, и дрожал взаправду, когда он отвечал ей, также не смея отвести взгляд:

— Тереза, милая моя, видит Всемогущая, — здесь Тереза с Кроули синхронно сморщили носы, — в мире нет ничего, что я желал бы сильнее. Мне нет дела до моего начальства, и, конечно, я не возьму от тебя никакой платы. Но проблема в другом. У меня просто не хватит сил.

— Что? Как это вообще?.. — Тереза беспомощно поглядела на них обоих.

Объяснять, к её удивлению, начал Кроули, пока Азирафаэль, всё ещё сжимая её руку, отвёл словно остекленевший от горя взгляд в сторону.

— Ты знаешь, что у нас внизу заседают князья, герцоги, всякие младшие демоны, да? — Тереза осторожно кивнула. — Ну, у ангелов тоже есть такая дрянь, только если у нас ранг по большей мере определяет только степень выволочки, которую ты получишь в случае провала, то у ангелов он сильно ограничивает их возможности.

— Каждое чудо, которое мы совершаем, может как-то повлиять на божественный план, — что-то подсказывало Терезе, что Азирафаэль на редкость безбожно опустил в этих двух словах заглавные буквы. — Видит Она, сама идея с этим планом дурацкая, яйца выеденного не стоит, Армагеддон тому доказательство. Но мои возможности по нему… Строго дозированы, если цитировать небесные правила.

Тереза сжала зубы и чуть не сломала кружку. Азирафаэль потянулся к ней и взял её и за вторую ладонь тоже, игнорируя мигом появившиеся на коже мелкие язвы в тех местах, которыми он коснулся кольца. Хоть она и была ему признательна за вполне искреннюю попытку успокоить — да и за общую адекватность тоже, — Тереза никак этого не показала. Она сосредоточенно соображала.

И идея пришла.

— А у кого хватит?

Азирафаэль опешил на секунду, но тут же задумался следом за ней.

— Я даже не знаю. Может, кто-то из первосозданных…

Тут вмешался Кроули:

— Так, ангел, я в таких случаях советую бить по тормозам. Не надо отправлять девочку к твоему начальству, он не оценит. И самому туда отправляться не надо — этого не оценю я.

При упоминании архангела Тереза едва удержалась от гримасы, в то время как Азирафаэль радостно кивнул:

— Да, Кроули, точно! Гавриил — архангел, один из сильнейших… Он бы смог. Если его, конечно, уговорить.

Ладно, придётся опозориться ещё сильнее. Лишь бы согласился, сволочь пернатая, он ей, вообще-то, жизнью обязан.

— Хорошо, как мне до него дозваться?

— Думаю, вызвать. Я могу помочь.

— Так, вы оба, с-с-стоп! — в конце концов шикнул Кроули. Как две вспугнутые фарами лани, Тереза с Азирафаэлем обернулись к нему. — Вы вообще представляете, как это выглядеть будет? Дочка Вельзевул, Люциферова радость, и ангел-предатель вдвоём вызывают самого законопослушного придурка всея небес! Вот он вам обрадуется!

— Это его чёртова работа! — взорвалась Тереза. На этот раз нос сморщил Азирафаэль. — Ладно, я буду умолять. У меня это хорошо получается.

— Если он тебя вообще слушать станет…

— Ничего, потерпит! Мне нельзя медлить, так что, Азирафаэль, если можете, то позвоните ему прям сразу. Нужно куда-то ехать?

— Нет, надо в заднюю комнату, там круг, — Азирафаэль деловито поднялся. — Кроули, дорогой, ты тут останешься?

— Ещё чего, — буркнул Кроули и снял очки. — Куда вас одних отпускать.

Зрачки у него были узкие-узкие, как у змеи, свернувшейся перед броском и уже обнажившей ядовитые зубы. Тереза бы даже испугалась, если бы не рискнула однажды заглянуть в лицо Велиалу, дядиному стражу и её тренеру по самообороне.

Помнится, ночью после этого она вообще с трудом заснула.

_Велиал тоже нервничал. Волновался, что напугал бедного ребёнка. Бедный ребёнок на следующем занятии чуть ему половину рога не срезал, но это так, мелочи._

Азирафаэля она пропустила вперёд, задержала руку на шарфе. Даже если авантюра и увенчается успехом, по головке её мама за такое не погладит. Тереза не первый месяц жила счастливой и настоящей семейной жизнью, но старый страх оказаться на улице иногда напоминал о себе. И делал он это, как принято людской психикой, в самые неподходящие для паники моменты. Тереза отогнала от себя плохие мысли и шумно вздохнула, поглаживая ткань.

При одном виде ангельского круга Таран, витавший у неё над головой, словно взбесился. Терезе тоже хотелось полетать под потолком и радостно врезаться лбом в стеллаж, чтобы прийти в себя, но её возможности были сильно ограничены людской оболочкой.

— Давайте я всё объясню, Азирафаэль, — вызвалась она, сжав руки в кулаки. — Вам он может не поверить.

— Хорошо. Но помни, что я рядом. Вмешаюсь, если что.

— …Ладно, — нехотя буркнула Тереза. И, ещё более недовольным голосом: — Спасибо.

Больше они не произнесли ни слова, пока символы мистического происхождения не разгорелись ярким светом, заставив Кроули с шипением отступить, а Терезу поморщиться, и из круга не выступил, отряхнув лацканы кашемирового пиджака, архангел Гавриил.

Пиджак был новый. Прикосновения Люцифера святой водой не отстирываются.

— Азирафаэль! — архангел даже не удивился. — Надеюсь, огнём опять не дыхнёшь — обстановка не та, бумаги многовато. Ты решил покаяться?

— Сомневаюсь, — подала голос Тереза и вышла вперёд. — Здравствуйте. Это я, ребёнок с мухой в голове. Помните?

Гавриил прищурился, исполнившись небесным гневом:

— Забудешь такое. Зачем ты здесь, демоново отродье?

— За ангельской помощью, — если бить, то наповал. Гавриил моргнул, расцепил руки и убрал их за спину. На лице его не отразилось ни одной эмоции. — Моя подруга, абсолютно нормальный человек, смертельно больна. Я хочу ей помочь. Любой ценой.

Гавриил скучающе глянул на дорогущие часы:

— Ложь и плохо продуманная западня. Ты напрасно потратила время: как своё, так и моё.

— Посмотрите сами, если мне не верите! — рявкнула Тереза.

Волевым движением она сдёрнула шарф и пихнула его в руки Кроули, пристально заглянув в змеиные глаза и подробно сообщив, кого именно нужно позвать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Повернула кольцо, жалобно вцепившееся драконьими лапами ей в палец, стащила его и хлопнула поверх шарфа. Подошла максимально близко к кругу и запрокинула голову. Нимб над головой Гавриила сиял так ярко, что глаза заслезились моментально.

Тереза не отвернулась.

— Не надо мне врать, что не умеете читать мысли. Все умеют. Читайте. Смотрите.

Даже руки раскинула для полноты образа.

Скука с лица архангела исчезла, уступив место чему-то, похожему на многовековой опыт. Он неожиданно серьёзно свёл к переносице брови и отошёл чуть назад, перестав над ней нависать. Раскрыл за спиной громадные здоровые крылья с десятками сотен фиолетовых глаз.

И посмотрел.

Сначала Терезе показалось, что она видит старое кино с неуклюжей нарезкой кадров, записанное на ужасного качества плёнку. Потом, когда первые воспоминания про встречу на экзамене сменились уже учебными буднями, вдруг схватилась за грудь, смяв футболку: вместе с образами пришли эмоции. Привязанность, тепло, радость, веселье, беззаботный бег наперегонки до школьных ворот, вежливый кивок в сторону мисс Миллер, разговор с учительницей латыни после занятия и восхищение чужими знаниями…

Резкая вспышка.

Страх, ужас, дрожащие руки, принимающие у Азирафаэля таблетки, отчаяние, ещё больше страха, оцепенение, знание, отрицание, всплеск ярости, страх, боль, тоска, тянущее чувство беспомощности…

Последней взвилась надежда, щедро приправленная фамильным упрямством, и от неё Гавриил отступил сам — отшатнулся даже, рванул под контроль собственные эмоции и воспоминания о совсем другом существе. Кино закончилось, Тереза обнаружила себя стоящей посреди подсобки книжного магазина и, разумеется, рыдающей.

Азирафаэль приобнял её за плечи, и она позволила себе на секунду просто постоять в его объятиях. Потом выкрутилась, намотала на себя шарф и надела кольцо с недовольно рыкнувшим драконом, после чего спрятала нос в ткань и уставилась на архангела.

Тот поднёс руку к глазам и потёр их: тяжело, будто ему на ладонь навесили десятки гирь из стали с девятого круга. Глаза на крыльях были скорбно закрыты.

— Что, похоже на засаду? — горько спросила Тереза.

Молчание длилось недолго.

— Нет, — наконец сказал Гавриил. Потёр теперь переносицу. — Нет.

— Вы помочь можете? — Тереза чувствовала себя такой уставшей, будто круглые сутки бегала по крышам за детьми Левиафана.

Гавриил посмотрел на неё.

— Я верю тебе и твоему благому намерению. Но есть законы, которые даже я не могу нарушить.

Тереза всхлипнула, даже не осознав этого.

— Почему?! Ты же сильнее Азирафаэля! Ты же командуешь ангелами!

— Это ничто перед Планом, — повторил Гавриил. Потом не выдержал, смягчился, некоторые глаза на крыльях распахнулись и посмотрели на Терезу с сочувствием. — Мне жаль.

Всё тело Терезы напоминало взведённую до предела пружину. И, конечно, в конце концов тонкая ниточка её терпения лопнула окончательно.

Помимо материнского упрямства взялась в ней откуда-то дядина гордость.

— Тогда я буду говорить с автором этого Плана. Обсудим парочку рабочих моментов.

Азирафаэль громко ахнул. Аметистовые глаза помрачнели:

— Ты смеешь…

— Да, я смею! Я хочу спасти свою подругу. И уже сказала, кажется, про любую цену.

Гавриил покачал головой.

— Тебя никто не станет слушать. И меня тоже, — поспешно добавил он, угадав её возражение. — А Метатрона твоя история точно не проймёт.

— Тебя ж проняла, а мы в это тоже не особо верили, по секрету скажу, — фыркнул Кроули.

Архангел посмотрел на него с усталостью старшего брата, которого оставили посидеть с надоедливым младшим. Но отказывать сразу не стал, сунул руки в карманы и аккуратно, помня про книги вокруг, махнул первичными крылами. Разбросанные по перьям глаза пытались переглядываться друг с другом, игнорируя всякие мелочи — вроде анатомии, например.

Тереза вздохнула и применила последнее оружие.

— Пожалуйста.

Плакать она не начала, но голос дрогнул как раз в нужном месте.

Гавриил дрогнул тоже.

Надо будет учителю по драмкружку сказать спасибо.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнёс архангел. Он снова склонил к ней голову, и Тереза вдруг разглядела в изящно уложенных волосах седину. — Хорошо, давай ввяжемся в эту твою безнадёжную авантюру. Но надеяться даже не начинай. Потом не так больно будет.

— Ага, — отмахнулась Тереза. — Азирафаэль, можно круг?

— Конечно, — кивнул тот, подошёл ближе: — Ты молодец. Правда.

Гавриил подчёркнуто не обращал на них внимания, пока заново чертил гораздо более изящные и правильные, чем у Азирафаэля, руны. Прям как из тетрадки по руническому чистописанию.

— Хотя он, конечно, прав, малыш, — добавил Кроули. — У нас на руках сейчас все шансы красиво… Ничего не добиться.

— Я где-то год думала, что не смогу сбежать из Ситтингборна. А потом взяла, и сбежала. Так что я всё-таки попробую.

В этот удобный момент архангел закончил писать и поднялся, щелчком пальцев зажёг свечи. Обернулся, взмахом крыла подозвал Терезу поближе, дождался, пока она встанет рядом. Одёрнул рукава рубашки, сбросил с плеча пушистое пёрышко.

И шагнул в идеально ровный круг.


	15. Глава 14.

Тереза любила наблюдать. Когда ты сидишь под крышей старого дома и жмёшься у еле работающего обогревателя, единственным твоим развлечением и доступным способом борьбы с тяжёлым, вязким сном, от которого очень трудно очнуться, становится слежка за проходящими мимо людьми. Будучи человеком с хорошим зрением, Тереза подмечала малейшие детали и пыталась делать выводы на их основе.

Когда она, дочитав до описания метода Холмса, робко сообщила об этом Бельфегору, тот лишь погладил её по плечу, глянув печально, но полный вдохновения рассказ выслушал с улыбкой и искренним вниманием.

_В первые годы в Аду было очень холодно. Мы хорошо это помним._

Так вот, пока из её наблюдений выходило, что при всех своих голливудских усмешках, лакированных ботинках и энергиях типичного менеджера по связям с общественностью, Гавриил был созданием очень замкнутым и строгим.

Не только к другим. К себе тоже.

Потому что если Азирафаэль закрывал глаза и бормотал что-то себе под нос, смешно дёргая носом и не обращая внимания на двух застывших рядом адских тварей, то первосозданный архангел стоял абсолютно неподвижно и, не мигая и не издавая ни звука, глядел вверх. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал.

Тереза разрешила слепням — злобным, крупным — выползти ей на щёки и посадила на ладонь третьего, вообще-то, вымершего задолго до грехопадения. Дракончика на кольце — полную реплику с настоящего, который жил в Шотландии и ворчал в своей пещере, лениво шевеля огромным гребнем на спине, — она успокаивающе поглаживала подушечкой большого пальца, и тот урчал, как чешуйчатая кошка.

Наконец круг вспыхнул, глаза Гавриила засияли нестерпимо ярко, и пространство наполнил строгий, суховатый голос:

— Архангел Гавриил. Какая причина стоит за твоим обращением?

Тереза рискнула приоткрыть глаза, жалея, что не догадалась вместе со своими вещами утащить у Кроули солнцезащитные очки.

Прямо в круге виднелось… Лицо. Тереза чуть вытянула шею, посмотрела с другого ракурса и поправила саму себя.

Прямо в круге висела голова почтенного мужчины в летах, с виду не прикреплённая ни к какой другой физической оболочке.

Сию же секунду Тереза болезненно осознала, как сильно ей хочется развернуться, выйти, добраться до дома и засесть где-то на шестом круге этого дома. Там, по крайней мере, таких штук не бывает. Может, конечно, она по офису невнимательно гуляла, но навскидку ничего похожего по степени «ненормальности» не вспоминалось.

Однако тревога за Эмили гнала её вперёд с силой, перед которой любой другой страх отступал моментально. Тереза постучала пальцами друг об друга, и слепни зажужжали, готовые в любой момент перейти в боевое положение.

— Метатрон, дружище! — широко оскалился Гавриил, дружелюбно распахнув все глаза на первичных крыльях. — Ты как, старик?

Многое из рассказов Мефисто стало понятнее. Тереза бы тоже не удержалась от розыгрышей.

— Приемлемо. Гавриил, какова цель твоего обращения?

Идеальная улыбка архангела не дрогнула, но Тереза заметила, с какой силой он сцепил за спиной руки.

— Да, по поводу этого… Метатрон, мне бы с высшей инстанцией поболтать, — Гавриил блестяще отработанным жестом махнул ладонью. — Буквально на пару слов, ты ж меня знаешь!

Метатрон даже глазом не моргнул.

Терезе отчего-то показалось, что он вообще не знает, как это делается.

— Все обращения к Всевышней проходят через меня, Гавриил. У твоего нет никаких оснований быть исключением.

Плескавшаяся в ней надежда будто с размаху налетела на непробиваемый, чёрт подери, барьер. Тереза даже пошатнулась от слабости, закусила губу до острой боли и уже почти потянулась было к шарфу, чтобы сжать его ткань, вызвать сюда маму, дядю, остальных и разодрать на части это самовлюблённое бестелесное — в самом прямом смысле этого слова! — создание.

Но потом на плечо ей, очень осторожно избегая соприкосновения с шарфом, опустилось вторичное крыло, по цвету заметно ближе к сиреневому оттенку. Гавриил на неё не смотрел, однако крыло погладило её по спине и вернулось на своё законное место где-то за первичным.

— Метатрон, дело серьёзное. Надо поговорить лицом к лицу.

— Перед тобой — Глас Божий, архангел. Говори.

Бесконечные глаза вспыхнули сильнее, из-под уже плотно сжатых кулаков просочилась фиолетовая материя, похожая на плазму и неумолимо напоминавшая цветную адскую лаву. Метатрон остался к демонстрации безразличен. Его взгляд был направлен куда-то в район лба Гавриила и производил то впечатление, какое обычно производит красная точка снайперского прицела на том же месте.

— Метатрон, я настаиваю. Это касается Божественного Плана.

И тогда в статичном лице Метатрона Тереза вдруг разглядела судью, который сбросил с небес падших ангелов.

— Эта тема неосмыслима для любого живого существа, кроме Всевышней, и кроме Неё никому неподвластна для рассуждений и обсуждений. Ты забыл Её наказ, Гавриил? — в этот раз сухой голос напоминал раскаты далёкого грома.

И всё равно по сравнению со злящимся Люцифером это прозвучало… Скучно.

— Забудешь такое, — тихо сказал Гавриил, глянув на секунду на Терезу, и в голосе его тонкой нитью зазвенело раздражение. — Я не хочу Его обсуждать, никто из нас не хотел. Я хочу задать вопрос.

Кроули вздрогнул. Азирафаэль, и без того переживавший за, пусть и не слишком близкого, но собрата, прижал руку ко рту. Тереза посмотрела на архангела с лёгким испугом за его дальнейшую судьбу. Люцифер, конечно, из лавы его вытащит, на ноги поставит, но про случаи самосожжения после падения ей тоже рассказывали.

Метатрон нахмурился, круг начал прожигать пол вокруг Гавриила. Тот стоял прямо и не дрогнул, даже когда Привратник заговорил снова:

— И ты считаешь себя…

Закончить ему было не суждено. Что-то в воздухе неумолимо изменилось, что-то важное, на чём держалась сама основа мира. Метатрон ошеломлённо замолчал, прервав свою обвинительную речь.

А потом просто пропал, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме света.

— Всё, поболтали? — скептически спросила Тереза. Ей вдруг захотелось спрятать в шарф руки, что она и сделала.

— Я… Я не знаю. Если Метатрон собирался прочитать мне мою последнюю небесную проповедь, то он бы закончил её любой ценой.

По голосу Гавриила невозможно было определить ни единой эмоции, но на его виске едва заметно пульсировала жилка.

— Ну, видимо, связь пропала. В Лондоне с этим вообще беда.

— Небесная связь работает по другим законам, — ответил мрачно архангел.

— Да? А мне казалось, вы из наших офисов прямо всё себе перетащили.

Тихо засмеялся Азирафаэль:

— И не поспоришь ведь.

Тереза пожала плечами с видом социолога-профессионала и перебралась поближе к Кроули — он был всё-таки «свой», адский — подбирая слова, которыми она собиралась продолжить беседу с высшими силами. Метатрон, конечно, пугающий, но реальной силы не имеет.

Значит, ей нужен не он.

Прежде, чем она успела даже завершить эту мысль, круг загорелся снова.

И он больше не был ярким. Чем-то этот свет напоминал тот, который источала старая лампа над твоим столом или едва горящая лампочка на кухне, когда ты пил чай в тишине и компании человека, которого не променял бы на весь мир. Его мерное, ласковое сияние коснулось Терезы, обняло её, как родители обнимают уезжавших на каникулы и ныне вернувшихся детей.

Благодать, и не назовёшь это никак иначе.

_В жизни своей так быстро не бегал._

Тереза вдруг вспомнила наставленное на неё копьё, и уютное тепло сменилось ледяным ужасом. Она отшатнулась, неожиданно осознав, в каком маленьком пространстве находится, загнанно огляделась.

Вдалеке хлопнула дверь.

На плече сомкнулась чья-то жёсткая, надёжная ладонь, оттащила от круга, сверху опустилось изуродованное крыло. Под другое Люцифер, невесть откуда взявшийся, загнал Кроули, крепко схватив его за локоть и рванув на себя. Свет лился и на него тоже, и под этим сиянием Тереза видела не рога, не корону, не морщины вперемешку со шрамами и не чёрные бездонные глаза, а русые кудри, белоснежный лик и светлые очи прекраснейшего из небесных существ.

Вот только называть этого чужака дядей Тереза не собиралась. Она тряхнула головой, и Люцифер стал собой: королём и защитником Ада.

— Говори, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль. — Тереза, говори. Тебя слушают.

Тереза испуганно вжалась в Дьявола, посмотрела наверх, встречаясь взглядом с настороженным и разъярённым взором. Тот гулко пророкотал:

— Возьми меня за руку, если боишься. Я не дам ничему с тобой случиться.

Крепко сжав шестипалую ладонь в своей, Тереза аккуратно переступила через границу света и запрокинула голову. Она ничего не видела, но откуда-то знала, что ей улыбаются, а на столпившихся за её спиной ангелов и демонов смотрят с непередаваемой нежностью. Начинать было страшно, а божественное сияние жгло кожу даже сквозь защиту Люцифера, но Тереза вспомнила про Эмили, про их разговор и про то, как в последнюю пятницу водила подругу к медсестре, потому что мигрень была слишком сильной.

И заговорила:

— Меня зовут Тереза Велл. Я дочь Вельзевул, адского князя и повелителя мух. У меня есть подруга, её зовут Эмили Миллер, она дочь Джулии Миллер, она болеет неизлечимой болезнью и может умереть в любой момент. Ей тринадцать лет, это чуть меньше одной шестой того, сколько в среднем проживают нам подобные в этой конкретной стране в данный период времени.

Самое главное — предварительно разобраться в вопросе, по которому идёшь апеллировать. Этот совет Терезе дала учительница истории, даже не представляя, в каком опасном мероприятии он пригодится.

— Ваши подопечные мне услужливо сообщили, что существует определённый план, который не даёт им так просто менять людские жизни. Я прошу дать им эту возможность. Эмили не сделала ничего плохого, чтобы заслужить подобную кару, равно как и её мать, которой пока что, по этому плану, придётся хоронить своего единственного ребёнка.

Так и не избавившись от уличного воспитания, Тереза по привычке била в самое больное место. Логика в этом была дикая, но простая: если тебя ранили и задели, то рань и задень сильнее, чтобы больше этого не повторилось.

— Я не знаю, как этот план работает. Мне всё равно. Но один человек, которому Ваш институт очень близок, говорил мне, что небеса милосердны, — отец Гарри рассказывал то, что Тереза и сейчас называла сказками, и ей, засыпавшей тогда в тепле и сытости, очень хотелось ему верить. Сейчас она пыталась воскресить в себе эту веру. — Я прошу Вас проявить это милосердие.

Она смотрела на свет, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но чувствовала только любовь и вежливый интерес. Кто бы ни смотрел на неё с небес, он знал, что Тереза ещё не сказала всё, что хотела. Сжав сильнее дядину ладонь и ощутив, как он успокаивающе погладил её большим пальцем в ответ, Тереза продолжила:

— Ладно, Вам может показаться лицемерным, что я, держа за руку Дьявола, прошу у Вас помощи. Я знаю, стиль сомнительный. Но если надо расплачиваться или следовать какому-то плану, то пусть это буду я, а не Эмили. Пожалуйста. Пусть она просто живёт. Я со своим долгом как-нибудь разберусь.

Свет стал ещё мягче, и у Терезы почему-то только сейчас заслезились глаза. Она упрямо моргнула, потому что слёзы были для близких, и опустила голову, пряча свою слабость. Что-то внутри, древнее и наполовину слепленное из инстинктов, шептало ей, что бояться и стыдиться нечего, что её не осуждают и не считают слабой.

Тереза этот шёпот вежливо задвинула подальше: спасибо, сама разберётся. Дядя притянул её к себе, не отводя чёрных глаз от света. Он наверняка слышал что-то, что сама Тереза, в силу своей смертности, ощущала лишь кожей: тёплый ветерок, вдруг пронёсшийся по магазину, тихий треск энергии. Неожиданно вскинул голову Гавриил, неверяще посмотрел на Люцифера. Тот ответил ему таким же неприязненным взглядом.

— А можно теперь словами? — вежливо попросила Тереза у разумной небесной абстракции и у собравшихся.

Но вместо слов она услышала смех, обычный, до того человеческий, что сначала ей показалось, что в лавку Азирафаэля забрёл какой-то весёлый книголюбитель и заметил их сборище. А потом в её сознании сами собой возникли слова.

«Обязательно передай Эмили, что она станет замечательным астрофизиком. На Марсе, помнится, мы разгулялись ещё сильнее, чем на Земле».

Ох. Честно сказать, Терезе больше ничего было не нужно, но из последних сил она собрала в охапку свою вежливость и проговорила нерешительно:

— Я… Я передам. Спасибо.

Свет улыбнулся, аккуратно взъерошил ей волосы и медленно погас, оставив после себя приятное тепло. 

— Она согласилась? 

— Да, — ответил Гавриил неожиданно мягко. — Мы всё сделаем. 

Тереза жалобно шмыгнула носом. Облегчение навалилось на неё подобно горной лавине. 

— Ну-ну, детёныш. Всё теперь будет хорошо, — тихо сказал дядя, приобнимая её за плечи.

На секунду, всего лишь на одно мгновение, но хрупкое равновесие всё же воцарилось между Адом и Раем. Тереза даже прониклась моментом. 

— Только, меня-великого ради, Гавриил, — вдруг развернулся на каблуках Люцифер, всё ещё удерживая под крыльями своих адских подопечных. — Не лезьте вы в организацию, всё равно не справитесь. 

— О, вот как? — взъерошил перья архангел. — А вы, я гляжу, специалисты по менеджменту — то-то у нас Армагеддон прошёл как по маслу! 

Момент был безвозвратно испорчен. Тереза с тихим стоном ткнулась лбом в дядин пиджак. Над её головой переругивались два многолетних сверхъестественных существа, в воздухе всё ещё стоял едва заметный запах озона, а где-то снаружи существовал себе мир, в котором им с Эмили — вдвоём! — предстояло жить и работать.

Тереза устало улыбнулась и спрятала нос в шарф. Ради такого она могла бы и ещё с кем-нибудь поспорить.


	16. Глава 15.

Эмоции были вещью крайне переоценённой. Любое живое существо вполне могло обойтись и без них. Потому что никакая мрачная радость от осквернённой церкви, веселье от удачно совращённых с праведного пути грешников и наслаждение дьявольски вкусно сваренным кофе не могли даже примерно сравниться по силе с тем ужасом, который испытала Вельзевул, когда взъерошенный, бледный и уставший Люцифер рассказал ей, в какую потрясающую историю влезла её дочь.

Ей даже пришлось опуститься обратно на адский престол, с которого она вскочила, стоило её собрату и товарищу показаться в дверном проёме с абсолютно пустым взглядом, потому что смертная плоть в районе нижних конечностей неожиданно отказалась от добровольного сотрудничества и перестала её держать.

— Она сделала… что, прости?

Был бы на месте великого царя и Дьявола обычный демон, он бы испарился от ужаса на месте, чтобы не подвергать себя дополнительным мукам от креативных рук адского князя. Люцифер только переносицу потёр и хрипло ответил:

— Достучалась до матушки. Поговорила. Нам с Гавриилом посоветовали как-то скооперироваться и что-то сделать.

— Вот прям так и посоветовали?

— А ты конкретики ждала? — беззлобно огрызнулся Люцифер и медленно, будто малейшее движение причиняло ему боль, огляделся. — У тебя ром остался? Какой-нибудь, знаешь, из славных времён Британской Империи?

— Во втором шкафу посмотри, — на автомате посоветовала Вельзевул. И вдруг вскинулась, оскалилась острозубой пастью: — А этот з-з-зараз-за там что з-з-забыл?!

Люцифер бережно посадил на себя маячившего перед его лицом слепня и пожал плечами. После чего ещё более бережно поставил на стол стаканы, пока не разломал их в стеклянный порошок. Получилось бы, несомненно, красиво, владыка демонов иначе не умеет, но пить из такой художественной инсталляции было бы проблематично.

— Из того, что я понял, пытался помочь.

— А кто его об этой помощи просил, вез-з-здесущего?

— Тереза и попросила.

Вельзевул резко, шумно выдохнула и откинулась на спинку адского престола. Спинка адского престола услужливо прогнулась нужным образом. Почти сразу же, однако, Вельзевул вскочила с места и принялась нарезать круги по своему небольшому кабинету, который как раз был создан для того, чтобы носиться по нему и беситься от узкого пространства.

Спустя рекордно быстрые двадцать три круга Вельзевул остановилась. Успевший величественно разлить ром Люцифер наблюдал за ней с многовековой усталостью в страшных глазах. Когда его князь всё же нашёл в себе силы остановиться и спрятал под кожу бросившийся было на волю рой, он молча пододвинул ей стакан.

— Ей угрожала опасность? — низко спросила Вельзевул.

От ответа Люцифера зависела сейчас не просто планета Земля, а практически вся галактика, если не вселенная. Он это понимал.

На всеобщее счастье, Люцифер, как бы он ни прикидывался, также был очень хорошим дипломатом.

— Нет.

— Потому что там оказался ты?

— Нет. Никто не хотел ей вреда. Ну, может, кроме Метатрона, но этот никого не любит.

— Не напоминай мне о его жалком существовании, — рявкнула Вельзевул, но плечи расслабила. Спинка адского престола моментально под это приспособилась. — Ладно. Где сейчас моё чудо-наследие?

— Наше, — ввернул Люцифер. — Сидит дома.

_Нет, а что вы от меня хотите? У меня уже все документы готовы._

Чудо-наследие, как выяснилось, действительно пребывало дома. Только Тереза не сидела, а лежала, уткнувшись носом в подушки на диване, и спала, обняв самую крупную. Причём спала крепко, потому что она даже не дёрнулась, когда двое демонов появились в гостиной. Её шарф неуклюже свисал на пол, капюшон у кофты перекрутился, а снять небрежно распахнутый рюкзак вообще не дошли руки.

За кухонным столом сидела Дагон и пила что-то древнее из своей индивидуальной кружки с уникальным дизайном. Чешуя у неё блестела, а меж пальцев протянулись плотные перепонки.

— А рюкзак? — спросила Вельзевул, не удержавшись всё же от улыбки: кривой, еле заметной, но искренней.

— Скажи спасибо, что она разулась.

Вельзевул склонила голову к плечу и неуклюже набросила на детёныша плед. Та моментально превратилась в компактный кокон и продолжила спать. Будить её не хотелось, а гнев и идеально отрепетированная родительская речь поспешили самостоятельно забаррикадироваться в самом дальнем уголке сознания и уступить место безвольному умилению.

И не угасающей никогда тревоге, работавший теперь без отпусков и выходных: охваченная почти забытым с веками страхом перед Небом, Вельзевул протянула ладонь и смахнула приставшую к тёмным лохматым прядям пушинку благодати. Та с оскорблённым звоном рассыпалась в пыль под адским жаром, а Вельзевул неодобрительно посмотрела на Люцифера.

— Одну штуку не заметил! — сердито — и очень тихо — фыркнул тот. — Знаешь, сколько их на неё нападало?

— Знать не хочу, — отрезала Вельзевул.

Они успели призвать нервничающего Асмодея, доселе выпытывавшего у Кроули подробности дела, выпить несколько турок с кофе и практически полностью уничтожить все запасы сладкого в доме, прежде чем на диване началось движение.

Кокон неожиданно распался и превратился в Терезу. Она подняла голову, потёрла ладонью глаза и медленно сфокусировала взгляд на родственниках. Оценила обстановку.

Вздохнула:

— По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько я сейчас в беде?

— На шестёрочку, — милостиво ответил Асмодей, уже потративший все нервы на Кроули.

Вельзевул себя общением со всякими изгнанниками не утруждала:

— Семь с половиной.

— В магазине было бы восемь, сейчас в районе пяти.

— Я б сказала, что вообще не злюсь, но для галочки пусть будет три.

Тереза благодарно улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, тётя Дагон. Мам, ну со мной же всё в порядке!

В это время на своём особом уровне общались мухи: Таран выписывал пируэты перед двумя крупными кровожадными сородичами, превосходившими его в размерах в несколько раз, а те висели практически на месте и неодобрительно гудели. Как и их создатель, они тоже ощущали остатки божественной магии на существе, которое уже привыкли считать какой-то излишне самостоятельной частью владыки, а не пищей.

Разговор Вельзевул и Терезы проходил примерно в том же стиле, только Тереза пируэты закручивала устно и с места:

— У меня всё было под контролем! Камень с девятого круга Метатрон бы тоже не пережил! И ещё я стащила серу и могла посыпать ею круг в случае чего!

— Это всё равно ж-жутко опасно, Терез-за. Детали адского ландшафта — не панацея!

— …Что такое панацея?

Спор прервался. Вельзевул моргнула, расчертив фасеточной сетью глаза, потом сформулировала нужное определение:

— В этом случае — универсальное решение любой проблемы.

— Хорошо, — вдруг вскинула подбородок Тереза. — А твой старый серп — панацея?

Пока повелитель мух, опаснейший демонический князь и соправитель Ада пытался всеми силами бессмертного разума осознать, что у него самым невозмутимым образом свинтили трофейное оружие, ответила Дагон:

— На мой взгляд, да. Твоя мать — хотя, учитывая наши тогдашние тела, матерью Вельзевула я бы не назвала, — чего только не вытворяла этим дьявольским куском железа.

— Сама-то! — ощерилась беззлобно Вельзевул. — Со своими чёртовыми саблями!

Люцифер, от сущности которого пошли все эти красочные эпитеты, польщённо кивал, сложив ладони лодочкой и прижав их к губам. Тереза сбросила на пол рюкзак, потянулась и стала терпеливо ждать, пока демонический энтузиазм не иссякнет. В конце концов боевые заслуги кончились, и Вельзевул повернулась к ней:

— А если бы ты им порезалась?

— Мам, не обижай Велиала.

Благодаря своему мрачному учителю Тереза могла обращаться чем угодно: от обычных ножей, с которыми она и сама неплохо развлекалась, до мудрёных лезвий на цепях откуда-то с востока, к которым Велиал питал особую любовь. Более привычное уху «питал слабость» к демону, не проигравшему ни одного сражения в своей жизни, применить было трудно.

Вельзевул о воинской славе товарища знала и потому со вздохом отступила.

— Тереза, всё, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести, это то, что поступок твой был крайне безрассудным. И что мы все очень за тебя волновались. У нас с Раем и его обитателями связаны вполне конкретные воспоминания.

Всё желание защищаться покинуло Терезу моментально, и она пристыженно опустила голову. Охваченная собственным страхом за лучшую подругу, дорогого человека, она совершенно не подумала, как сильно встревожила своими действиями собственную семью — которым она тоже была в разы дороже любых людских и эфирных богатств.

Она неловко обняла себя руками и загнала под кожу тихий страх, кислотой подступивший к горлу.

— Прости. Правда, прости. Но иначе ты б меня не отпустила.

— Возможно, — признала Вельзевул. — Но я бы знала, где тебя искать.

Какая-то логика в этом была. Тереза понурилась. Страх за Эмили совсем сбил её с толку, довёл до какого-то беспомощного состояния, когда отключился даже здравый смысл. Конечно, в своём обычном недоверии она бы никогда не обратилась к Раю и не нашла бы выход, но…

— Я ей теперь должна?

— Нет, — ответил Люцифер, и в этом слове, помимо привычного тепла, прозвучал строгий королевский приказ. — Что ты!

— На улице была бы должна, — грубо ответила Тереза, защищаясь. — Разница не шибко большая.

— Но всё-таки она есть, — смягчил голос адский владыка.

Тереза промолчала. Посмотрела с сомнением на него, на его обожжённые крылья и чёрные глаза. Следом вспомнила про тепло и астрофизику, про Эмили, которая будет жить. Потом про маму, которая больше всего любила летать, а теперь не могла даже расправить пернатые крылья. И снова про Эмили. Уронила голову на ладони.

— Сложно. Не знаю.

— Легко и не бывает, — сказала Вельзевул и привычно уселась рядом. Тереза не менее привычно подкатилась ей под бок и позволила одному из слепней пощекотать ей нос жёстким крылом. — Невозможный ты ребёнок.

— Я извинилась!

— Я не про это. Знаешь, сколько лет мы с Раем старались вообще не контактировать?

— Много?

— Мягко говоря. А потом, — мама покрепче приобняла её за плечи и посильнее окутала собственной тьмой, — потом, знаете ли, появляется некая Тереза, и…

— Тереза Велл, — перебила её пресловутая героиня истории.

— Конечно. Так вот, появляется эта некая Тереза Велл, и вот мы уже все вместе ищем больницу, врача и время. И это спустя пару месяцев после конца света! 

Некая Тереза Велл довольно приосанилась — ненадолго, чтобы её все хорошо рассмотрели — и снова спряталась в район тёплого чёрного крыла, греться. Неуклюжими движениями Вельзевул убрала ей неровную чёлку со лба и слегка потрепала по голове, но ладонь не убрала, будто о чём-то задумавшись.

Зачем-то Тереза ещё раз подумала про свет и про существо, которое смотрело с ласковой и любящей улыбкой на всех: и на ангелов, и на демонов, совершенно одинаково задравших головы и слушавших небесный глас, и на неё саму. Потом припомнила, с каким деловитым спокойствием Гавриил и Люцифер обсуждали план действий и как Люцифер кивнул Азирафаэлю с предельно искренней и самую чуточку коварной улыбкой — и похлопал ошалевшего Кроули по плечу, прежде чем легонько подтолкнуть его к ангелу.

И пришла к выводу, что — так уж и быть — небесным можно дать шанс. Подземные, конечно, всегда будут круче, потому что они, во-первых, подземные, а во-вторых, потому что у Рая нет Левиафана, акул-гоблинов и мамы. Но и эти, с пёрышками, тоже неплохие.

— А вы вместе ищете и уже нашли что-то или это ты для красоты легенды сказала? — поинтересовалась Тереза, невинно похлопав ресничками.

— Вопрос не ко мне! — открестилась Вельзевул. — Я в данной кампании выступаю как совещательный голос.

Сделавший был глоток кофе Люцифер насторожился:

— Не понял?

— Ну, вы же с Гавриилом так хорошо сработались, — широко улыбнулась Вельзевул, и за её спиной зажужжал-засмеялся Рой. — Вот и работайте себе дальше. А я полюбуюсь.

— Вельзевул, что за наглость?!

— Наглость? Уволь, владыка, — Вельзевул картинно махнула рукой и откинулась на спинку дивана. — У нас с дочерью, вообще-то, отпуск.

Люцифер — каков нахал! — вместо поздравлений запустил в неё подушкой.


	17. Глава 16.

— Я отойду воздухом подышать, проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы никто не подрался, — тихо сказала Вельзевул кивнувшему бритой головой Велиалу и потянула за рукав Дагон.

Дагон намёк не поняла и осталась стоять, как приклеенная, перед больничным аквариумом. Тогда, уже немножко чувствуя, как под кожей завозились мухи, Вельзевул подчёркнуто громко простучала каблуками вокруг подруги — ноль реакции — и медленно наклонилась к покрытому чешуёй и странно организованному анатомически уху:

— Дагон, ты, видимо, совсем оглохла на старости лет?

— А?

Помоги ей Дьявол.

— Бэ!

— Вы играете в латинский алфавит? — спросил Велиал со своего наблюдательного поста, не удосужившись даже глянуть в сторону двух князей.

И, вот ведь зараза, на него Дагон изволила отреагировать: подняла задумчивые глаза, какими мурены обычно наблюдали за проплывающей мимо будущей добычей, склонила к плечу голову и повела верхним плавником.

— А почему именно в латинский?

Велиал пожал плечами. Наброшенная поверх водолазки тяжёлая куртка военной расцветки смотрелась на нём как влитая. Вельзевул вспомнила, как её дочь за день протащила Скорбь Тысячи Миров по всем возможным оружейным или охотничьим магазинам и вернула в квартиру в одежде, которая была хоть немного похожа на современную.

Общественность до сих пор спорила, кто ошалел больше: Люцифер, Вельзевул или сам Велиал, который остановился посреди гостиной, увешанный пакетами, как очень странное новогоднее дерево, и мужественно сделал вид, что у него всё в порядке.

_Да как же оно называлось, дерево это ваше дурацкое… Сосна? Нет. Дуб? Нет, это в литературе было. Хвоя? Почти, но не совсем. Напридумают, называется, не пойми чего, а мы это как-то запоминать должны. Бардак, а не цивилизация._

Впрочем, самое главное, Тереза была довольна, а Велиал прятал в карманах новой куртки ножи и прочие страшные вещи и, наверное, тоже был доволен. По его лицу вообще трудно было определить, какие эмоции он в данный момент испытывал.

— Мы же демоны.

— Ну и что? — тут же возмутилась Дагон. — Может, мне корейский нравится?

Вельзевул, успевшая за это время разжиться картонным стаканчиком с чаем, тут же этим чаем и поперхнулась. Велиал изменил собственным привычкам и глянул на Дагон с вполне эмоциональным ужасом в страшных глазах:

— Упаси нас Люцифер от такого проклятья. Иди уже курить.

— Но я ещё не дослушала! У этой рыбы биография побогаче, чем у всей Палаты Лордов!

Вельзевул бросила быстрый взгляд в длинный больничный коридор, смяла стаканчик, превратила его в пластик, ещё и обуглив по краям, выбросила мимо урны, обернулась и уже не просто проговорила, а прогудела, низко и опасно:

— Дагон. Я сказ-з-зала, мы идём курить.

Дагон оторвалась от аквариума и хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. Звук был такой, будто кто-то с размаху уронил одну тяжёлую рыбину на другую.

— Ну ты бы сразу сказала, что это шифр «пойдём выйдем, пока я тут никого не убила». Пойдём. Терезу брать не будешь?

— Чего ей этой дрянью дышать…

Операция шла последние четыре часа, и за это время Тереза не отступила от операционной палаты ни на шаг. Компанию ей составляли то ангелы, то демоны, чередуя свои появления с хирургической аккуратностью, чтобы не приведи кто угодно, не столкнуться с представителем соседней конторы. У демонов было преимущество — от родственников Тереза доверчиво принимала вкусные сэндвичи и чай. У ангелов была стратегия — они научились играть в настольные игры.

Вельзевул поняла, что Тереза справится с небесным к себе интересом сама, когда доченька спокойно и почти не отрывая взгляда от движущихся за мутным стеклом фигур в белых халатах, обыграла Михаил в какую-то загадочную Монополию и даже за это извинилась.

На улице перед больницей их встретил Асмодей, который «на пару минут подышать воздухом» вышел примерно два часа назад, и Мефистофель, который ещё с утра честно признался, что не выносит больницы, и предпочёл остаться снаружи. Вельзевул облокотилась на поручень, накрылась чужим белым крылом — зима приближалась, и людские оболочки начинали замерзать ещё быстрее, даже скрытые под тремя слоями одежды, — и устало облокотилась на Асмодеево плечо.

— И не спросишь ведь никого, — тихо сказал тот.

— Да. Мух я туда посылать не хочу, не приведи Дьявол, занесут что-нибудь.

Помолчали ещё. Вельзевул как раз щёлкнула зажигалкой и перекинула эту зажигалку Дагон, когда дверь снова приоткрылась, и белоснежное крыло Асмодея моментально пропало с её плеч, потому что его обладатель поспешно спрятал его за вуалью.

Джулия Миллер, взъерошенная и бледная, кивнула им головой в знак приветствия.

— Мисс Велл. Не поделитесь? — она слабо махнула рукой в сторону зажигалки.

Обычно Вельзевул воспринимала людей так, как люди воспринимают муравьёв или улиток: живут себе, и живут, но где-то под ногами, интеллектом не отличаются, и, в принципе, всё равно, есть они или нет их. Сначала в это стальное правило юрким и нахальным исключением ввинтилась Тереза. Потом, совсем недавно, вторым исключением там деловито обосновалась Эмили, которая на известие о предстоящей рискованной операции пожала плечами и сказала, что лучше попробовать, чем сидеть и ждать… известного исхода.

Наконец была Джулия Миллер. К ней Вельзевул испытывала невольную приязнь как минимум из-за того, что им обеим приходилось сдерживать тот ураган энтузиазма и полного отсутствия самосохранения, который представляли собой их подружившиеся дети. Приязнь эта с каждым часом операции только усиливалась, потому что Вельзевул не смогла бы вести себя так, если бы что-то похожее делали с Терезой.

Например, обеих Америк к этому моменту уже не было бы. 

Поэтому она кивнула и протянула ей зажигалку:

— Конечно. Как вы?

— Потихоньку, спасибо, — мать Эмили щёлкнула колёсиком и подожгла тонкую сигарету, которую Хастур счёл бы издевательством над курильщиками. — Эмили не говорите, я три года бросить пытаюсь.

— Немы до конца наших дней, — красноречиво поклялся Мефисто, по-молодецки вскочив на перила. — Вам врачи больше доверяют, чем нам, есть новости?

— Операция проходит в соответствии с планом. Волноваться не о чём, — отбарабанила мисс Миллер две стериотипные фразы из психологической методички для медиков и потёрла рукой лицо. — Хоть бы что нормальное сказали, черти.

Черти сочувственно поморщились.

— Всё будет нормально, — вклинилась в беседу Дагон с изяществом ледокола. — Эмили — настоящий боец. Справится.

— Это вы её на плавании не видели. Тренеру как-то раз плечо выбила пяткой.

Вельзевул вспомнила, как Тереза однажды рассекла Велиалу щёку к праздному восторгу последнего, и понимающе кивнула. Неудивительно, что дети прицепились друг к другу как два репейника.

— Значит, и теперь выкарабкается, — произнесла она вслух.

— Спасибо, мисс Велл. Правда, даже не знаю, как вас благодарить.

Строго говоря, самую лучшую больницу в Лондоне оплачивал всё-таки недавно поднявшийся на денежную вершину бизнесмен Люцифер Морнингстар, который решил совсем не заморачиваться со смертным псевдонимом и теперь вызывал закономерный ужас у лондонской паствы, но Вельзевул по привычке приняла решение за них обоих, зная, что брат с ней согласится.

— Глупости, — махнула она ладонью. — Мисс Миллер…

— Просто Джулия.

Проклятье, надо было спросить у Терезы, что делать в таких случаях. Вельзевул судорожно перебрала в голове все свои многочисленные наименования, выбрала нужное и швырнула его прямиком в направлении речевого аппарата:

— Тогда я просто Эльза, — они обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Хватка у Джулии была покрепче, чем у некоторых ангелов. — Так вот, Джулия, даже не думайте об этом. Эмили поправится, и нам всем этого будет достаточно.

Дверь неожиданно распахнулась, из проёма высунул голову Хастур. Прежде, чем его жуткие глаза и жаба в белёсых волосах успели зарегистрироваться в нечеловечески быстро работающем разуме Джулии, он спрятал и то, и другое, сунул когтистые ладони в карманы халата и мотнул головой:

— Эльза, буквально на минуту.

То-то ей показалось, тоскливо подумала Вельзевул, попрощавшись со всеми вежливыми кивками, что всё проходит как-то слишком спокойно.

В коридоре было жарко. И жарко не в смысле «скорее, душновато, потому что закрыты окна и работает отопление», а в смысле «будто под больницей разлили лавовое озеро». Наученная горьким опытом правления, Вельзевул ускорила шаг и долетела до Люцифера до того, как он кого-нибудь сжёг.

— …Нет ни капли логики, просто трата времени!..

— Твоё создание было тратой времени, безмозглый кусок эфира!

За Левиафаном, который уже медленно начинал покрываться чешуёй, и Уриил, которая уже потихоньку разгоралась небесным пламенем, с интересом наблюдали Тереза, сидя перед разложенными листками с лото и подперев кулаком щёку, и Люцифер с до неприличия довольным выражением лица.

Вельзевул вздохнула.

— Что происходит?

— Левиафан решил, что Уриил жульничает в лото и специально достаёт фишки, которых у него нет, — радостно пояснил адский владыка. 

По коридору разнеслось змеиное шипение, которое обычно издаёт змея, уже нашедшая место, куда она через секунду вопьётся клыками. 

Тереза пододвинулась поближе и доверительно сообщила чешуйчатому зверю: 

— А ещё она называла тебя земляным червяком!

Подпустили к ребёнку Бельфегора, называется. Вельзевул строго глянула на дочь — та только невинно улыбнулась, на брата — тот сделал вид, что не понимает вопроса, и незаметно удалился с места преступления, и решительно оттащила Левиафана за жёсткое, покрывшееся ребристыми наростами плечо. Тот оскалил клыки, моргнул, на миг скрыв узкие зрачки за плотным третьим веком, стрельнул раздвоенным языком, пробуя воздух, и зашипел: 

— Эта без-с-смозглая... 

— Как вы вообще додумались сесть играть в лото таким составом? — перебила его Вельзевул. Люцифер куда-то делся, как назло, а оттаскивать ещё и Уриил она была не готова. 

— И на худой конец, — Уриил, сиявшая ярче солнца от ярости, рывком оглянулась на Гавриила, который успокаивающе положил ей тяжёлую ладонь на плечо, — могли бы назначить ответственной за выдачу Терезу. 

— А я предлагала! 

— Молодец, — в голос произнесли архангел и адский князь. 

Тереза польщённо кивнула и потеряла интерес к разговору и игре, снова уставившись на двери палаты. 

— Прошу прощения, перепутали время, — обратился Гавриил к Вельзевул. — А мне казалось, ты в отпуске. 

— Мне тоже так казалось, — откликнулась Вельзевул. 

Обменявшись последними гневными взглядами, Левиафан и Уриил разошлись по разным сторонам коридора. Гавриил потёр переносицу и, под укоризненным взглядом мелочи, Вельзевул произнесла совсем не то, что собиралась сказать изначально:

— Что тебя, заменить некому?

— Увы. Все приличные организаторы как сквозь землю провалились.

Вельзевул фыркнула от неожиданности. 

— Смеёшься?

— А что мне, плакать? — вернул беззлобную насмешку Гавриил.

Ладно, по этим перебранкам Вельзевул даже скучала. Но не настолько, конечно, чтобы выходить из отпуска раньше положенного. Поэтому она дёрнула плечами и вкрадчиво, потому что её демоническая сущность по-другому не умела, предложила:

— Нет. Можно свалить всё на Сандальфона и уехать в Антарктиду.

— Если соберётесь, возьмите нас с Эмили с собой, пожалуйста, — умоляюще глянула на Гавриила Тереза. — Мы мелкие, незаметные, мешаться не будем. 

Архангел медленно моргнул всеми доступными глазами. Он был до того похож на растерянных демонов, которым впервые представили Терезу во всей её невозможности, даже крыльями шуршал так же неуверенно, что от одного взгляда на него хотелось бессовестным образом злорадно хихикать с высоты своего опыта. 

— Там холодно, Тереза. И нет ничего.

— В этом и прикол, вы ж туда за этим едете.

С этим Гавриил спорить не стал и просто склонил голову, принимая её просьбу. Вид у него сделался ещё более озадаченный.

Впрочем, спросить он ничего не успел, потому что дверь в операционную приоткрылась, и Тереза чёрно-красным вихрем подлетела к ассистенту хирурга:

— Когда мы с ней сможем поехать в Антарктиду?

Тот не сразу понял, что именно ему сказали, и ответила сама доктор, наполовину высунувшись из палаты:

— Ну, не завтра и не послезавтра, — она задумалась, свела к переносице седые брови. — А вот где-то в апреле можно начать планировать.

Тереза засмеялась, яркая и огненная, как самая могучая из созданных Ею звёзд, а Вельзевул запомнила дату и решила хорошенько пнуть Гавриила где-нибудь в конце марта.


	18. Глава 17.

Если честно, когда Тереза впервые в своей жизни посмотрела документальный фильм про развитие космонавтики в мире, дополнила его новостями про запуск первых орбитальных станций и, наконец, залила новый пласт знаний щедрой порцией научной фантастики, она как-то не ожидала, что между ней и её первой настоящей мечтой может встать какое-то препятствие.

Например, углублённый курс физики.

Увы, мир очень любил преподносить ей такие сюрпризы, и сейчас Тереза Велл была вынуждена, сняв свой метафорический скафандр и свои потенциальные лавры первого исследователя Марса, разбирать задачи на движение, сопротивление и прочие страшные вещи.

Дядя Люцифер, верный своему капиталистическому альтер-эго, называл это инвестицией в будущее. Тереза называла это издевательством.

— Хорошо, здесь я сокращаю коэффициент, тогда тут можно нормально поделить на табличное значение, получается шесть целых, пять десятых, — Тереза умоляюще посмотрела на своего наставника. — Аштарот, если это неправильно, я умру навсегда.

Последние два с половиной листа её большой тетради, потраченные на эту задачу, вероятно, могли с этим патетическим восклицанием согласиться.

— Не погибай, мы ещё до электромагнитных полей не дошли, — Аштарот сосредоточила все три своих зрачка на решении. — Правильно, умница, живём дальше и радуемся. А дальше у нас задача на давление.

— А Люцифер сильно занят сейчас?

— Да. А что такое?

Тереза вздохнула и начала записывать условие:

— Да ничего. На помощь его позвать хотела.

Аштарот засмеялась мелодичным и пугающим одновременно смехом и ласково взъерошила ей волосы.

— Люцифер физику не любит с тех пор, как ему ещё наверху запретили создать мир с тремя солнцами.

_Не оценить такой полёт архитектурной мысли! У меня всё было готово, я даже красивое название придумал. Но нет, давайте сделаем всё максимально банально._

Большой и искренний фанат толстых интересных книжек про космос и его разные явления, с трудом осознаваемые даже спустя три прочтения, Тереза возмутилась:

— А почему не дали?

— Да откуда ж мы знаем, — пожала плечами Аштарот и пригладила своё чёрно-рыжее крыло. — Мне не дали поставить планету между двух чёрных дыр, хотя я всё рассчитала.

Консерваторы, решительно поставила Тереза печать на Раю. Потом, расписывая первое уравнение, спросила:

— А у мамы было что-то такое же?

— Конечно! Вельзевул придумывала галактики, планеты её мало интересовали, и у неё как-то получилась то ли двойная спираль, то ли вообще тройная…

— Не говори мне, что пришлось переделать в обычную, — взмолилась Тереза.

— Именно. Вельзевул разозлилась, сделала абы как, поэтому до наших дней эта галактика не дожила.

Ну, примерно такого Тереза от мамы и ожидала, поэтому довольно кивнула и вернулась к решению.

За школьными и домашними занятиями время проходило совсем незаметно.

Осень кончилась быстрее, чем она могла предположить, и последние три недели улицы были покрыты той жижей неопределённого цвета, которую неисправимые романтики называли «снегом», а обычные люди проклинали самыми разными способами, особенно когда сквозь неё нужно было добраться до работы.

Иногда, впрочем, жижу сменял ледяной дождь, и это было ещё хуже, потому что от него не спасал никакой зонт. Для Терезы это было отличным аргументом забывать этот бесполезный кусок ткани со спицами дома, для большей части её родственников — поводом просто не выходить из дома.

До начала рождественских каникул оставалось меньше недели. Только этим и утешала себя Тереза, уходя навстречу непогоде из тёплой квартиры. Эмили с коварством полководца, не проигравшего в жизни ни единого сражения, разводила преподавателей на душевные истории из жизни или просмотры классических новогодних фильмов, поэтому даже походы в школу превратились в терпимую повседневность. Не хватало только Алекса, который позорно заболел две недели назад и мог комментировать происходящее исключительно с помощью социальных сетей.

— Ты ёлку поставила? — спросила у неё Эмили за два дня до завершения учёбы. — Мы весь вторник убили на украшения и уборку.

— То-то ты домашку по математике не сделала! — воскликнула Тереза и получила чувствительный тычок в плечо. — Да ладно, не дерись. Ничего мы пока не поставили, ждём, пока дядя закончит работать.

— А какая связь? — сощурилась подруга.

Тереза вздохнула. Вне всяких сомнений, она очень любила свою семью со всеми их демоническими чертами, кровавой историей и садистскими наклонностями. Она любила их, даже когда Мефистофель ветром вырывал зонты из рук офисных работников, а Асмодей наглейшим образом подмораживал лужи и делал их скользкими ровно в тот момент, когда на них ступал смотрящий в телефон человек. Но делать вид, что они все просто обычные люди со странностями, становилось всё сложнее.

— Дядя рос в очень странной семье, — осторожно произнесла Тереза. В каком-то смысле, даже не соврав. — Он… Ни разу не наряжал ёлку. 

Он вообще путал её с сосной, ивой и берёзой одновременно.

— Ничего себе! Хотя… — Эмили, видимо, вспомнила «мистера Морнингстара» в его чёрном костюме и с сосредоточенным, суровым лицом, которого она видела краем глаза из палаты в полусонном состоянии. — Ладно, верю. Ещё скажи, что он Рождество не любит.

— Ты не поверишь…

Рождество, главный людской праздник на Британских островах, семья Велл праздновать собиралась очень условно. Мама с гораздо большим интересом ждала Нового года, который имел хоть какие-то языческие корни, а на всеобщее рождественское ликование смотрела с плохо скрываемым презрением. Тереза, наученная опытом и подтянувшая религиозную историю у современников большинства описываемых событий, в ситуации не видела ничего необычного.

Но, Дьявол, как же тяжело было объяснять это Эмили!

Что-то вроде интуиции подсказывало Терезе, что она рано или поздно не выдержит и расскажет Эмили, что в её и без того необычной семье главной причудой было именно их нечеловеческое происхождение, а вовсе не ненависть к кофеваркам или странный вкус в одежде.

— Да нет, это нормально. Мама тоже не фанат, у неё семейка немного двинутая была на религиозной теме.

Тереза примерно представила, что может скрываться за этими словами, зачем-то вспомнила Метатрона и передёрнула плечами.

— Б-р-р. Как хорошо, что есть ещё Новый год. Скажу маме, чтобы она твою маму не поздравляла тогда двадцать пятого.

— Супер, я тоже.

И Рождество почти пропало из их жизней. Почти, потому что за три дня до всеобщего торжества мама усадила её по соседству с собой на диван и с мученическим выражением лица, будто одно упоминание этого числа в календаре вызывало у неё адскую зубную боль, поинтересовалась, не расстроится ли Тереза, если свои подарки она получит через недельку.

Тереза только засмеялась и торжественно пообещала, что только сильнее им обрадуется.

Ёлку наряжали все вместе, и голосом разума совершенно неожиданно оказалась Аштарот, у которой сохранилось какое-то чувство меры, и Маммон, которого позвали для галочки. Их действия грамотно координировала Тереза, и усилиями этой троицы организаторов ёлку поставили в горшок правильным концом, количество венков в квартире уменьшили до трёх от изначальных тринадцати, а гирлянды повесили в соответствии с базовой теорией света, а не как велела бессмертная проклятая душа.

Потому что у бессмертной проклятой души предпочтения были… весьма своеобразные:

— Мам, я тебя очень прошу, не мешай оранжевый с зелёным.

— Иначе мы эту зелёную никуда не пристроим!

— Почему же, — вдруг возник по соседству Маммон, расплавленное золото на руках которого сменилось добрым десятком тяжёлых перстней из того же металла — демоны, видите ли, были очень верны своим традициям. — Зелёную положи на аквариум, под тон водорослей подходит.

Признаться честно, Тереза не ожидала, что в праздничной истерии из всех своих родственников она найдёт общий язык с тем, который её чуть не убил. Чужими руками, но всё же. Однако случаются же в жизни чудеса. Особенно, как из года в год твердят старые уютные фильмы, во времена зимних праздников.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Тереза, наблюдая за ёлкой и за Люцифером, который кружил вокруг неё с золотой звездой в руках и очевидно примеривался, словно домашний кот, раздумывающий, в какую сторону будет эффектнее уронить это чёртово дерево.

— Да не за что, — устало ответил Маммон. — Ты, Люциферово наследие, готовься. Весной всё ещё хуже будет.

— А что у нас по графику весной? — насторожилась Тереза.

— Бал.

В общем, про весну Тереза пока старалась мужественно не думать.

Двадцать пятое декабря по английскому календарю — конечно, у него было более мудрёное название, но Терезе было лень его запоминать — мисс Миллер и мисс Велл посвятили обсуждению поездки на горнолыжный курорт. Джулия как раз разобралась с крупным проектом и более-менее разгрузила своё расписание, Вельзевул, то есть, Эльза пока не собиралась возвращаться на работу, а дети были в восторге от перспективы рискнуть жизнью на горных склонах.

— Матерь, — воззвала Тереза, которая за ходом переписки следила из-под руки Вельзевул и телеграфировала происходящее Эмили. Той роскошь чтения родительских чатов была незнакома.

— Дщерь, — откликнулась Вельзевул.

— А ангелы празднуют Рождество?

Вельзевул промолчала. Когда молчание затянулось, Тереза с замирающим сердцем подползла повыше, чтобы выяснить причину задержки, и жалобно заглянула в льдистые древние глаза. Но Вельзевул вовсе не была оскорблена или обижена её потенциально бестактным вопросом. Она пыталась выяснить у интернета, как расшифровывается очередная аббревиатура.

— Мам, это «до скорой встречи».

— Вот как, — мама устало потёрла переносицу, сражённая наповал людской логикой. Потом вспомнила про вопрос: — Да кто их знает. Я не спрашивала.

— Мам, а можно я у Гавриила спрошу?

— Мне не нравится, что вы с ним спелись. Ну, спроси, отвлеки его от работы.

Тереза посмотрела на неё с оскорблённым возмущением:

— Что значит «спелись»? Я, вообще-то, создаю хорошее впечатление о себе, чтобы меня взяли в Антарктиду, а не подружиться пытаюсь.

Тщательно перенимая тактику поведения у родственников, Тереза, подобно любому уважающему себя демону, ничего не делала просто так. И дураку понятно, что если ты будешь постоянно здороваться с самым хмурым охранником, то он отпустит тебя на пять минут пораньше, когда тебе это понадобится. Общение с ангелами работало приблизительно по тому же принципу.

К слову, Рождество поднебесные не отмечали. Тереза сделала этот вывод, когда Гавриил вместо ответа на её вопрос спросил, что такое праздники как концепция, а то весь офис как-то не в курсе.

В голове очень аккуратно мелькнула мысль, что нужно рассказать беднягам, а то у них совсем тоскливая жизнь получается, но Тереза задвинула её подальше и решила подумать об этом в следующем году. В конце концов, она сама впервые празднует Новый год с семьёй, остальные могут подождать.

Итак, тридцать первого декабря она проснулась максимально поздно и всё равно с досадой обнаружила, что до наступления вечера — абстрактного временного промежутка, в который было принято садиться за стол — ещё десять часов.

— А почему у нас никто не повелевает временем? — спросила она у дяди, который дал Аду отгул и теперь наслаждался буйством выпущенной на свободу тьмы.

— Почему же никто, — зевнул тот, — кто-то наверняка найдётся. А тебе зачем?

— Хочу скорее праздник!

Шестипалой ладонью Люцифер с неземной аккуратностью потрепал её по волосам.

— Ладно уж тебе, пара часов осталась, — потом одним глотком допил свой кофе и глянул на неё хитрыми чёрными глазами. — Ну что, хочешь на новогодний Париж посмотреть?

Тереза, которая только и ждала этого вопроса, молнией помчалась одеваться.


	19. Глава 18.

Париж был ещё более цветастый и светящийся, чем обычно. Тереза, стащившая у Люцифера коммерческую жилку, попыталась было прикинуть, сколько мировые правительства тратили на освещение столиц и крупных городов во время новогодних праздников, но задача оказалась слишком тяжёлой для её среднешкольного уровня знаний. Да и какая ей, в общем-то, разница, её персональное подземное государство такими глупостями не занималось.

В Аду, как рассказал ей дядя, вообще всё решалось довольно просто. Если тебе мало света, то сделай себе вулкан и возрадуйся. А снег, который для многих стран считался обязательным атрибутом к Новому году, можно было с лёгкостью заменить пеплом.

_А что? Тоже белый. Мне, знаете ли, надоело, что вокруг моего озера каждый раз устраиваются какие-то пляски с бубном. Одного круговорота воды в природе достаточно._

Тереза после этого впечатляющего объяснения посмотрела на Люцифера с той самой внимательной вежливостью, которая часто читается в глазах психиатров, зашедших к пациентам на утренний осмотр. Кивнула. Сделала выводы. В несуществующем блокноте появилась страничка с отвратительно банальной надписью «креативные идеи», а под этим заголовком угнездилась идея как-нибудь устроить своим чертям и не совсем своим святошам нормальный праздник по месту жительства.

Что-то ей подсказывало, что ни одна из сторон идею не поддержит, но отступать Тереза умела так плохо, что разумнее было бы сказать «не умела».

В Японии было спокойнее. Зачарованная яркими фонариками, Тереза держала дядю за руку, смирив свою гордость профессионального уличного знатока, и глядела по сторонам, обмениваясь несколько растерянными, но искренне благодушными улыбками с мимо проходящими людьми. Снега не было, однако за скалящимися восточными драконами и красочными декорациями Тереза даже не обращала на это внимания.

Посреди одной из уютных площадей, на которой, как и везде, уже звенели песни и переливались радугой новогодние наряды, они неожиданно натолкнулись на Асмодея.

Вообще, Тереза признала в нём неместного исключительно из-за того, что ей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Надо же! — вскинул брови Люцифер. — Ты что здесь забыл?

Тереза открепилась от одного семейного юнита и прикрепилась к другому. Бледной рукой Асмодей взъерошил ей волосы и разрешил Тарану на себя приземлиться.

— Знакомых проверял, — честно ответил он. — Тереза, на восточных драконов смотреть пойдёшь?

— И ты ещё спрашиваешь?!

Честно, иногда Терезе казалось, что она снова оказалась в августе, когда все её новоприобретённые родственники считали своим долгом завоевать дешёвую популярность посредством демонстрации могущества и прочих чудес.

Тереза не жаловалась. В конце концов рано или поздно Дагон всё-таки уговорит маму отпустить её в Марианскую впадину.

Восточные змеи свернулись вокруг них клубками, урчащие, тёплые, насыщенных оттенков красного, с густыми цветными гривами и смешными усами. Глаза у них были по-людски старые и мудрые, с неожиданно круглым зрачком, а когтистые лапы, на которых Тереза аккуратно умостилась, они держали невероятно бережно.

Новый год в восточных странах имел сильно отличное от европейского значение, поэтому поздравления Тереза принесла максимально нейтральные и больше сосредоточилась на поглаживании пушистого уха, торчащего из-за гривы. Старейший из змеев позволял ей это, пуская клубы седого дыма. Они с Люцифером говорили о чём-то на певучем восточном языке — два лидера, два владыки, два могучих существа, которым люди приписали какую-то нелепую роль и наградили ворохом легенд в придачу, — и как змей разрешал ей плести ему косички, так и Дьявол разрешал любопытной маленькой змейке царапать шесть его когтистых пальцев.

— Они хорошие, — заявила Тереза, когда они оставили змеев отдыхать и отправились к окраинам города.

— Ещё бы. Асмодей, у тебя кто-то из младших тут практику проходит, что ли?

— Ага, — отозвался тот неразборчиво, занятый поглощением какого-то дешёвого уличного коктейля через неизменно пластиковую трубочку. — Дал отбой на пару недель, праздник, всё-таки.

— Какой ты добренький стал.

— А сам-то!

— Сам ты сам-то!

Тереза воспользовалась их невероятно осмысленной перебранкой и стащила у Асмодея его стакан. На вкус коктейль был как сахар с лёгким привкусом сахара, поэтому Тереза сморщила нос, не дала слепням попробовать — им сладкое не нравилось ещё больше, чем ей, — и вернула стакан в хозяйские руки.

Судя по тому, что Асмодей даже не оторвался от бурной дискуссии, кражи он просто не заметил.

Люцифер приобнял их обоих крылами, и в следующую секунду Тереза вдруг обнаружила, что она идёт по снегу.

Никогда в жизни ей не доводилось видеть такого безумного количества сугробов. Казалось, завалено было всё: от дорог, по которым с бараньим упрямством продирались какие-то автолюбители, до тротуаров, по которым топталось вышедшее гулять население. Был ветер, повсюду кружилась мелкая снежная крошка, поэтому Тереза могла ориентироваться только на мерцающие где-то рядом огни.

Надписи вокруг были не просто незнакомыми, они ещё и написаны были чужой азбукой.

— Это Атлантида? — брякнула Тереза первое, что пришло на ум.

Асмодей встрепал ей волосы, засмеялся.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — Это всего лишь Москва. Неизвестно, правда, про что в мире успели насочинять больше ерунды.

Нет, ну знаете ли, надулась Тереза на беззлобное веселье обоих взрослых. Восточные страны хоть сразу отличить можно, у них просто иероглифы вместо букв! А тут — буквы есть, некоторые даже с родными совпадают, а смысла в них в такой комбинации нет. Как тут на Атлантиду не подумать?

Мороз обжигал щёки. Тереза спряталась в неизменно тёплый шарф и огляделась. Они вышли к речной набережной, и перед их взглядом раскинулись облитые светом красные стены. На гордых башнях горели звёзды, алыми огнями рассекая раннюю зимнюю темноту.

Город был самую малость похож на сказочный.

— Красиво!

— И холодно, — буркнул Асмодей. — Люцифер, давай домой, насмотрелись!

Тереза обиженно на него покосилась.

— Холодно ведь, милая моя! — взмолился адский князь. — У нас внизу и то потеплее.

— Ты просто одет не по погоде, — прогудел сверху Люцифер, у которого алые огни отражались в глазах, делая его совсем нечеловеческим существом. — Ладно, давайте и вправду домой. Вельзевул уже нервничает.

Странное поведение тяжело жужжащих мух стало понятнее. Крылатая гвардия попряталась по рукавам, капюшону и карманам, Тереза проверила весь свой личный состав и спряталась под обожжённое крыло Люцифера — очень аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не задеть покрытую шрамами кожу. Часть уцелевших глаз посмотрела на неё с добродушным любопытством.

Вопреки своей людской природе, Тереза этих глаз совершенно не боялась. Она помахала им ладошкой, и те довольно замигали в ответ.

— Не балуй их, — проворчал Люцифер. — Они и так шибко активные стали в последнее время.

Взмах — и они оказались посреди прихожей. Снег с ботинок моментально расползся по полу некрасивыми лужами. Тереза заметила это, быстро разулась, закинула на крючок пальто, забрала своих крылатых стражей и радостно ускакала вглубь квартиры.

Ровно за три секунды до того, как Вельзевул вышла их встретить и увидела, какой бардак устроили её великовозрастные собратья.

Тереза Велл была очень мудрым ребёнком.

Тётя Дагон встретила её загадочно-хитрым взглядом:

— Твои ботинки тоже заметно мокрые, если что.

— Да, но я оттуда уже ушла, а они ещё стоят и продолжают капать.

Словно в подтверждение её слов из прихожей раздалось утробное гудение Роя.

— Ай, — сочувственно сморщилась Тереза.

— Ой, — согласилась Дагон. — Колу твою открывать?

— Тёть Дагон, ты спрашиваешь только потому, что сама хочешь колу.

— Ну, не без этого.

В какой-то момент вернулась Вельзевул, с раздражённым бормотанием на шумерском извлекла откуда-то тряпку, со всей силы зашвырнула её в направлении прихожей, едва не протаранив стену, и уселась рядом с Терезой.

— Бардак.

Дагон тяжело вздохнула:

— Ой, и не говори…

Тереза не выдержала и прыснула.

Время неумолимо тянулось к двенадцати. В одиннадцать вечера по правую руку от Люцифера с лёгким хлопком материализовался Мефистофель, почему-то пахнущий водорослями и пеплом. Комбинация была нелицеприятная, но тщательно пожаренное Аштарот мясо перебивало любые другие запахи.

Решив не задавать лишних вопросов, Тереза молча положила ему на тарелку порцию салата и осталась этим довольна. В приготовлении этого салата она принимала активное участие — ей разрешили порезать овощи! — и потому считала его самым гениальным творением из всего, что расположилось на праздничном столе.

— Я надеюсь, мы не будем произносить тосты или заниматься другими подобными глупостями? — поинтересовался Маммон, которого в качестве награды за помощь в украшении дома пригласили и на сам праздник тоже.

— Конечно, не будем, — согласился Люцифер.

— В смысле, не будем? — подняла голову Вельзевул.

С минуту за адским столом царило молчание, нарушаемое только хрустом салата, который уничтожал голодный Мефисто.

В конце концов Люцифер тяжело вздохнул.

— …Конечно, будем, Маммон, ну какой без этого праздник?

Для демона, у которого на лице было написано желание от души удариться лбом об стол, Маммон отреагировал довольно сдержанно:

— Хорошо, можно тогда хотя бы…

— Отлично, чур, это буду я!

— …Это будет не Асмодей, — закончил владыка алчности совсем тоскливо.

Тереза сочувственно погладила его по парадному пиджаку.

Ей было тепло и уютно. Казалось бы, ей так было последние несколько месяцев, но это осознание всё равно каждый раз удивляло её. Закутавшись плотнее в растянутый светлый свитер, Тереза оглядела всех собравшихся. Где-то на задворках сознания упрямо билась мысль, что это просто затянувшийся сон, который вот-вот прервётся, потому что какой-то придурок её толкнёт или сверху капнет дождь, просочившись через протекающую крышу.

От одной мысли стало так страшно, что Тереза схватилась за рукав Вельзевул. Только ощутив под пальцами грубоватую ткань маминого старомодного, но очень ей подходящего сюртука, она позволила себе немного расслабиться.

Всё было. Всё правда. Её зовут Тереза Велл, у неё есть дом и семья, которые никуда не денутся, даже если она моргнёт или отпустит мамину руку, чтобы налить себе ещё колы.

— Ты чего, детёныш? — на плечи опустилось тёмное крыло, мама вгляделась ей в лицо страшными глазами. — Всё хорошо?

— Ага. Просто вспомнила… — Тереза прижалась к ней, и Вельзевул позволила ей это, приобняла ещё и рукой. — Ну, в приюте совсем по-другому было.

Почти не было. На том подобии праздника было так тошно, что Тереза в прошлом году просто сбежала на крышу и сидела там, пока не замёрзла, а на следующий день простыла и получила выговор.

Так себе Новый год выдался, если честно.

— Больше так не будет, — пообещала мама. Кто-то из её древних мух успокаивающе загудел у Терезы над ухом. — Будешь терпеть наши ужасные шутки и Асмодеевы тосты.

— Здорово…

Вельзевул покачала головой и обняла её крепче.

С тайм-менеджментом у демонов было плохо, поэтому поболтать об альтернативных вечных ценностях Асмодею не дали. Без трёх минут двенадцать все вдруг спохватились, Бельфегор изволил оторваться от статьи про тайну личности Шекспира и пихнул дремавшего на холодильнике крупного змея. Левиафан элегантно соскользнул вниз, в падении сменил облик и сделал вид, что совершенно не проспал последние четыре с гаком часа.

Терезу, которая училась в школе и вынуждена была изображать бодрость на первом уроке, ему провести всё равно не удалось. Левиафан с покорным поклоном принял у неё тарелку салата и позволил пригладить встрёпанные со сна лохмы.

— Так, а Терезе можно шампанское налить? — спросил Мефисто, уже подцепив когтем пробку.

— Лей, конечно, люди ж с десяти вино пьют…

— Дагон, это было пять веков назад! Пятьсот лет, Дагон!

— Будто это сильно давно…

— Никакого шампанского, — грозно прогудела Вельзевул, оглядев всех сумрачным взглядом. — Вообще никакого алкоголя!

Мефисто открыл бутылку и сочувственно поглядел на Терезу.

Так как Тереза была не только мудрым, но ещё и добрым ребёнком, она, так уж и быть, не стала говорить маме и родственникам, что как-то раз стащила у старших ребят бутылку пива.

Разумеется, никто из них ровно в двенадцать никого не поздравил.

Орать все начали с двадцатисекундным опозданием, мешая в кучу языки, от вымерших до ещё не изобретённых, и конечности, от людских до звериных.

Тереза вклинилась в самый центр. Она чувствовала, как на её спине надёжным пернатым грузом лежат мамины и дядины крылья и как тёплое адское пламя Люцифера, стоящего во главе стола, обнимает их всех, собравшихся — подумать только! — в людской квартире на людской праздник.

Могла ли она представить, что до такого дойдёт? Что у неё в самом деле будут люди — ну, не совсем, конечно… — с которыми можно будет вот так стоять, с опозданием поздравлять друг друга и просто радоваться.

— Желание, надо загадывать желание!

— Дьявол, Дагон, тебе лет сколько?

— Поменьше твоего, раз я не такая зануда!

Как у любого уважающего себя ребёнка, у Терезы всегда было под рукой какое-то желание. Полететь в космос, найти жизнь на Марсе, сдать математику без экзаменов, выучить шумерский, чтобы вместе с мамой на нём ругаться, стащить у ангелов их блёстки и измазаться ими, куча других, не менее незаконных. Но именно сейчас, в самый нужный момент, все эти идеи вылетели из её головы. Осталась только одна — наверное, самая важная.

Тереза подняла свой стакан с безбожно безалкогольной колой и пожелала каждый свой Новый год праздновать с семьёй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в общем-то здесь основная сюжетная ветка заканчивается, дальше идут периодически обновляющиеся мини-истории про ту же компашку в разных агрегатных состояниях (с разнообразными камео).


	20. Антарктида.

Отпуск выдался на апрель. Апрель, почуяв неладное, выдался чудесным во всех отношениях: там, где хотели тепла, стало тепло, там, где неплохо бы подморозить, температура упала сильно ниже нуля. Ангелам запрещалось использовать благодать по причинам личного порядка, но исключительно благое стремление устроить милейшим Божьим созданиям-людям неплохую весну едва ли можно назвать индивидуальной прихотью, верно?

Итак, апрель был в разгаре, весь небесный офис был в шоке от его выходки, в Антарктиде было пусто и холодно.

Гавриил потянулся к своему старому телефону и с некоторой опаской набрал по телефонной книжке номер Вельзевул. Людские «смартфоны» не вызывали у него особого доверия, начиная с их претензионного наименования и заканчивая их избирательной памятью. Это шло несколько вразрез с максимально инновационной политикой офиса, однако Гавриил был в этом офисе «боссом» — и одного этого весьма смутно определённого понятия было достаточно, чтобы никто не задавал ему лишних вопросов.

Спустя девять скрипучих гудков трубка прошипела что-то давно забытое и вряд ли уместное в доме Господнем, изошла помехами, и за рокотом адского пламени Гавриил наконец услышал привычно раздражённый голос:

— З-зе есть Вельз-зевул, Княз-зь адский, — и не поспоришь ведь. — Можно соображ-жать побыстрее?

И вечно она куда-то торопится.

— Здравствуй, Вельзевул.

Трубка презрительно фыркнула и разразилась очередной тщательно выстроенной композицией помех, одна другой сильнее. Голос Вельзевул утратил ноту пафоса, зато сильно приобрёл в усталости:

— А, Гавриил. Ну, что там опять?

— Ничего, — поспешил заверить Гавриил. Пусть он и ушёл в отпуск двадцать восемь минут три секунды сорок одну миллисекунду назад, постоянную руководительскую тревогу он понимал хорошо. — Я по поводу Антарктиды.

Повисло озадаченное минутное молчание. Трубка, кажется, тоже удивилась и решила в этот раз обойтись без сольных импровизаций. Было слышно, как на другом конце провода напряжённо гудят плотоядные мухи, перерывая расписание вместе со своим повелителем. В конце концов Вельзевул вспомнила, о чём речь:

— Дьявол, Антарктида…

— Терезе уже перехотелось? — люди были вещью непостоянной, как никак. Гавриил было задумался, какой именно ответ обрадует его сильнее, но не смог сразу сообразить одновременно политкорректный и устраивающий его лично ответ и поспешно решил сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё.

Как и полагается приличному ангелу, Гавриил мог думать над предельно простым вопросом хоть несколько лет. А если вопрос этот хоть как-то затрагивал эмоции, чувства и разного вида отношения с окружающими живыми существами, то и все несколько тысяч лет.

Вельзевул ответила не сразу, и голос у неё был отстранённо-задумчивый:

— Что?.. Нет, конечно, размечтался. Я пытаюсь придумать, когда их лучше… — здесь она окончательно перешла на шумерский и забормотала что-то себе под нос.

— Вельзевул, из нас двоих ты полиглот, а не я.

— Да-да… — если бы они стояли рядом, то Вельзевул непременно отмахнулась бы от него, как от чересчур назойливой мухи. Хм. Кажется, люди подобные удачные словесные сочетания называли шутками. — Дьявол, не могу так с ходу сообразить, совершенно не телефонный разговор. Ты сможешь сегодня на поверхность подняться?

— Спуститься — смогу.

— Детский сад, ясельная группа, — сухо отреагировала Вельзевул на его попытку сострить. Трубка фыркнула. — Договорились. Ближе к восьми, место обычное.

И оборвала звонок.

Ну, подумал про себя Гавриил, положив драматично захрипевшую трубку на место, могло быть и хуже. Он откинулся на спинку собственного кресла, посмотрел перед собой, видя вместо белой стены бескрайние снежные земли, и попытался представить там не только себя, наконец-то оставленного в покое и свободного, но и двух детей. Подумав, закутал обеих в пуховики и нахлобучил сверху шапки: люди плохо переносили температуры. Любые, как показывала практика.

Ярким красным пятном выделялся на белоснежном мареве шарф.

Картина была непривычная. Но несмотря даже на это, Гавриил поймал себя на мысли, что он всё же рад, что Тереза не передумала.

***  
Вельзевул заблокировала мобильный и позвала в третий раз:

— Дьявол!

Демоническая магия совершила ленивый кульбит сквозь пространство и реальность.

— Дурацкая какая-то система с этим призывом, надо её отменить, — сообщил Люцифер: лохматый, небритый и с застывшим на бровях инеем —материализовавшись перед её рабочим столом.

— Рада, что дала тебе пищу для реформаторской деятельности. Замени меня вечером на планёрке, пожалуйста.

«Пожалуйста», подумать только. Ох уж эта Тереза со своими приставучими словами-паразитами…

— Заменю, — Люцифер зевнул, обнажив шесть рядов острых зубов. — А ты куда?

— Буду рассказывать Гавриилу, как не простудить двух детей в Антарктиде и в какой комбинации давать им таблетки, когда они всё-таки простудятся.

— Фаталистка.

— Это называется реализм, Люцифер, — тоскливо ответила Вельзевул.

Итак, в восемь часов вечера по Гринвичу Вельзевул появилась в парке, с помощью стрекоз-разведчиков обнаружила под ближайшим фонарём Гавриила и направилась к нему. Последние часа три она провела, одновременно договариваясь со школьной администрацией и обсуждая поездку с Джулией. В сравнении с себе подобными из кабинета директора мать Эмили казалась представителем высшей расы. Тем не менее, организационные моменты всегда выматывали, поэтому, ещё не успев поравняться с архангелом, она махнула рукой в сторону выхода из парка:

— Здесь рядом кафе, идём туда.

— Зачем? — тем не менее, Гавриил послушно пошёл рядом.

Сейчас, не скованный небесными правилами, он был меньше похож на типичного офисного придурка и больше на воеводу войска Господнего: обычно зализанные волосы были взъерошены, за спиной бились полупрозрачные крылья. Вельзевул покачала головой.

— За надом и за дешёвым сладким кофе.

— Ужасно.

— Гавриил, я буквально воплощаю собой чревоугодие, — мощнейшим усилием воли Вельзевул удержала рвавшееся на свободу «обжорство». Правда, Тереза плохо на неё влияла. — Воздержание от земных явств — это… не моё.

Уже успевшая запомнить их чудное семейство официантка поприветствовала знакомую клиентку улыбкой. Вельзевул не успела вовремя толкнуть Гавриила под рёбра, и тот расплылся в ответной гримасе, от которой небесным светом просияла, казалось, каждая лампочка в кафе.

Даже та, в углу, которая месяц назад перегорела.

Усевшись за своё привычное место, Вельзевул отстранённо махнула рукой на картонки с меню: их содержимое она выучила после второго визита сюда с Терезой.

— Капучино, чизкейк, лимонное пирожное, — официантка черкнула что-то в блокноте и удалилась.

Гавриил продержался недолго:

— Эта пищевая масса мне…

— А тебе предлагали? — недружелюбно покосилась на него Вельзевул, держа на ладони слепня.

Ей нужно было отправить домой разведчика и убедиться, что оный дом, во-первых, стоит, во-вторых, его обитатели не пытаются в домашних условиях создать ядерный двигатель для запуска ракеты на Венеру, а занимаются гораздо более мирным домашним заданием по литературе.

На середине объяснения задачи Гавриил в третий раз задел её ногу. Вельзевул высвободила пернатое крыло, отвесила ему затрещину и с размаху наступила каблуком на дорогую кожу ботинка. Добавила на всякий случай:

— Ещё раз так сделаешь — развоплощу на месте и сожру останки.

— Да больно мне это надо! — недовольно буркнул Гавриил. — Мне ноги девать некуда.

_Ладно, тут младшенький прав. Все эти эстетичные кафешки для существа выше среднего превращаются в настоящую пыточную._

Вельзевул посмотрела на него скептически, склонив голову к плечу, пнула ещё раз, для профилактики, выпустила слепня и скрестила перед собой руки.

Обычно эта поза вызывала у собеседника ужас. Гавриил просто отложил в сторону зубочистку, которую уже умудрился расщепить, и приготовился слушать.

— Гавриил, ответь мне честно, — начала Вельзевул и с долей удовлетворения отметила лёгкую панику в фиолетовом взоре архангела, — ты что-нибудь про полярников знаешь?

— …Нет?

Ладно, попробовать стоило. Вельзевул тяжело вздохнула.

— Дьявол.

— А что такое?

— Мать Эмили думает, что ты полярник.

Гавриил моргнул. Потом моргнул ещё раз, на этот раз задействовав все имевшиеся у него глаза. Потом нахмурился.

— А почему нельзя было сказать ей, что я архангел?

Вельзевул _очень_ тяжело вздохнула.

***  
Из кафе Гавриил вышел несколькими часами позже, нагруженный содержимым среднестатистической аптеки, пачкой документов, в которых не было ни единого слова правды, и карт, какой можно было при сильном желании убить человека, и всё-таки съевший под пагубным влиянием владыки чревоугодия лимонное пирожное.

На вкус было вовсе не так плохо, как думалось всю бессмертную жизнь, но Гавриил не собирался признавать это вслух ближайшие лет двести, если не пятьсот.

Но самой главной его ношей были ключи. Вельзевул отдала их в самый последний момент. С вежливым недоумением протянула ему три железки особой формы, связанных воедино металлическим кольцом, и Гавриил с не менее вежливым недоумением их у неё принял.

— А для чего это?

— Да чёрт их знает, так у людей принято. Координаты перемещения помнишь?

— Да, конечно.

После этого Вельзевул торжественно возложила на него ношу сообщить молодому поколению детали поездки, а сама отправилась творить свои злодеяния дальше. Гавриил дождался, пока полыхнувшая вокруг неё адская магия уляжется, и, воспроизведя в голове нужную формулу, скользнул сквозь пространство сам.

Прихожая была обычная, вполне себе человеческая.

Гавриил с наслаждением оставил свою переносную аптеку у вечно запертой входной двери-лифта и положил на полку важные и нужные ключи.

Прошёл в гостиную.

Дальше он действительность воспринимал словно частями.

Вот орёт музыка:

— Oh mama mia, mama mia…

Вот орёт в скалку Эмили:

— Mama mia, let me go!

Вот орёт в фен Тереза:

— Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! — а ещё подвывает собака. — For me! — судя по голосу, любимое дитятко Цербера. — _For me!_

Тут Гавриилу в щёку врезалась какая-то отчаянная муха, и он воспользовался этим подлым ударом, чтобы схватиться за стеночку и аккуратно по ней сползти, нервно обмахиваясь третичным крылом.

Музыка продолжала орать. Тереза продолжала вопить:

— So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye! — она вскочила на спинку дивана, с изяществом балерины балансируя на грани, за которой скрывались месяцы лежания в больнице с пробитым об идеально чистый кафельный пол черепом.

Гавриил примерно прикинул, успеет ли он её поймать, если она всё-таки грохнется, пришёл к неутешительным выводам и заставил себя подняться.

— …So you think you can love me and leave me to die! — Тереза подтянула к себе Эмили. — O-oh, baby, can't do this to me baby — just got to get out, just got to get right out of here!..

На этом чудесном моменте адская псина заметила Гавриила и завыла. Даже вокал известного людского певца не мог сравниться в громкости с крайне разозлённой овчаркой неземного происхождения, и песня поспешно просела в громкости, а девочки от неожиданности выронили импровизированные микрофоны.

Собака продолжала низко рычать, надвигаясь на Гавриила и прожигая его взглядом подозрительно разумных тёмных глаз. В ответ на это он невольно вытащил из нагрудного кармана пиджака копьё.

Откуда, откуда, дьявол подери, у тринадцатилетнего ребёнка, на сей раз — видимо, для разнообразия — не имеющего отношения к концу света, адская гончая?!

***  
Тереза с живым интересом наблюдала, как первосозданный архангел наставил на её собаку шариковую ручку. Эмили в третий раз болезненно пихнула её в бок, заставив поморщиться: вот не умеет она развлекаться!

— Пустошь, ко мне! — скомандовала Тереза.

Пустошь с недовольным ворчанием отступила от своего неудавшегося обеда и, помахивая пушистым хвостом, подбежала к ней. Аккуратно подняла лапу и ненавязчиво поставила её на диван — ни дать ни взять обычная дрессированная овчарка.

Ага. Как же.

— Привет, Гавриил. Как дела?

— Привет, Тереза, — эхом отозвался ангел, убрав ручку обратно. — Чудесно.

— Это хорошо, — деловито кивнула Тереза. — Чай будешь?

— Нет, спасибо.

Повисла вежливая тишина. На заднем плане тихонько доигрывала свои последние ноты «Богемская рапсодия». Пустошь недовольно ворчала, то и дело поглядывая на гостя краем глаза.

Неожиданно все заговорили одновременно:

— Ты правда назвала собаку Пустошь?

— Ты просто так зашёл или мама заставила?

— А почему именно ручка?

Тереза покосилась на Эмили. Совсем недавно, меньше, чем полгода назад, ей казалось, что никто не сравнится с ней в реакции на проживающих по соседству ангелов и демонов. Однако Эмили её в этом превзошла.

— Потому что я работаю в офисе. Так удобнее, — ответил Гавриил.

Подруга окинула его: лохматого, с жуткими тенями под лихорадочными фиолетовыми глазами и двухдневной щетиной — скептическим взглядом.

— Не знаю, чем вы там в своих офисах занимаетесь, но у меня мама так перед дедлайнами обычно выглядит.

— Непонятно чем занимаемся, — в обычно сдержанном голосе прозвучало нехарактерное раздражение. — К слову, об этом. Вы, кажется, хотели в Антарктиду?

Тереза спрыгнула с дивана:

— Мы едем?!

— Да. Но сначала… — договорить Гавриил не успел, потому что в него врезались — один за другим, с предусмотрительной паузой в три секунды — два снаряда весом в несколько десятков килограмм, полные детского восторга, заставив охнуть и рефлекторно придержать обеих крылами.

Адская… ну, не гончая, скорее, овчарка посмотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением, но нападать третьей не стала.

— А там на лыжах можно кататься?

— А там пингвины есть?

— А медведи?

— А в снежки играть можно?

— Эмили, ангелы не играют в снежки!

— Ты про демонов то же самое говорила!

_А мы и не играем. Мы побеждаем своих врагов замороженной водой._

От беспрерывного потока слов заболела голова. Гавриил подумал разозлиться, потом вспомнил, что ему за это может сделать Вельзевул, потом снова вернулся к идее разозлиться, но без особого энтузиазма, потом зачем-то напомнил себе про Люцифера…

К тому моменту, когда он вернулся из своих размышлений, бешеные людские — хотя Тереза, наверное, всё-таки демонический — детёныши уже минут пять как успокоились и теперь о чём-то тихонько шептались у него под крыльями. Мигрень отступила сама, и он устроил крылья поудобнее, чтобы присматривать за детьми ещё несколькими парами глаз, помимо основных.

Мало ли. С Терезой Велл ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным.

— А можно мы возьмём с собой Пустошь? — вдруг подняла взгляд пресловутая Тереза. — Она очень хорошая девочка!

Гавриил посмотрел на адскую овчарку, пытаясь найти в ней хоть что-то хорошее. Вздохнул.

— Если она загрызёт меня ночью, домой добираться будете сами.

***  
Холодно было так, что даже авантюристка-Тереза предпочла спрятаться в свой неизменно тёплый шарф и теперь молча обозревала окрестности. Эмили даже не попыталась проявить исследовательское любопытство и закуталась во все имеющиеся у неё тёплые одежды, чтобы смотреть на северный мир из-под надвинутого на лоб капюшона.

После откровенно сероватого и ещё более откровенно грязноватого мегаполиса идеально-белый снег резал глаза. Эмили развлекалась: из чистого любопытства смотрела на айсберги, от которых солнечные зайчики разбегались в стороны, а потом на тёмную, почти чёрную воду — и наслаждалась тем, как рябило в глазах, пока разум пытался приспособиться к резкой смене цветовой палитры.

Где-то позади них, застывших на одном из утёсов, бегала Пустошь и прохаживался Гавриил, запуская многочисленные обогреватели.

Эмили знала христианскую историю ещё хуже, чем историю обычную, поэтому безоговорочно приняла сам по себе необычный факт, что ангелы работают в офисе, маскируют копья под шариковые ручки и предпочитают устраивать себе отпуск на краю света. Так что зрелище гуляющего по снегу архангела её особенно не смущало.

Так, чуть-чуть, потому что по свежему снегу он ходил в обычных кроссовках.

Сзади налетел холодный ветер, и Эмили прижалась боком пуховика к напрягшейся Терезе. Пусть её уличная жизнь осталась далеко в прошлом, иногда память тех дней напоминала о себе, причём напоминала достаточно жестоко и всегда несвоевременно.

— Мне кажется, — пробубнила Эмили, отвлекая её, — что Пустошь охотится на Гавриила.

— Не, — так же неразборчиво буркнула Тереза, — она так играется.

Помолчали ещё немного. Эмили следила за зависшими в воздушных потоках птицами, Тереза, кажется, за гнездившимися вдали пингвинами — с её-то острым зрением!

— Ты себе так Антарктиду представляла?

— Не-а. Она такая… Громадная. Будто бесконечная. Как девятый круг. А ты?

— Тоже нет. Мне почему-то казалось, что она как большая тундра.

Всё было белое, лишь вдалеке чернели грубо обтёсанные ветром камни. Этот монохромный окрас был так непохож на зрелище, которое Эмили каждый день видела в большом городе двадцать первого века, что она с трудом осознавала, что до сих пор находится на своей родной Земле, а не на каком-нибудь замёрзшем Нептуне.

Как, ну вот как один небольшой мир умудрялся совмещать в себе Лондон и Антарктиду?

Эмили покосилась на Терезу. Подруга теперь смотрела в воду, и взгляд у неё был отстранённый, расфокусированный, какой появлялся иногда у мисс Велл, стоило ей задуматься о чём-то из восемнадцатого или более раннего века.

Для неродных — вплоть до расы — существ члены семьи Велл были удивительно похожи друг на друга.

Терезе шла задумчивость, но не мрачность.

Эмили медленно, не привлекая внимания, наклонилась, загребла плотной варежкой снег и хорошенько замахнулась.

***  
Когда дети ввалились в жилой блок в наполовину распахнутых куртках, с ног до головы усыпанные снегом, и по очереди чихнули, а вслед за ними вбежала напоминавшая большую шерстяную сосульку собака и тоже чихнула серой за компанию, Гавриил наконец понял, зачем Вельзевул выдала ему неадекватных размеров аптечку.

***  
Тереза смотрела на косатку. Косатка смотрела на Терезу. Тереза шмыгнула носом. Косатка шумно фыркнула.

— Ну всё, мы теперь друзья.

— Тереза, это косатка, — очень терпеливо и уже не в первый раз проговорил Гавриил. — Она не выстраивает нейронные связи, как ты это делаешь. У неё не может быть друзей.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — архангела косатка подчёркнуто игнорировала. — А тётя Дагон за такое может сломать лицо.

— Тереза, что за выражения!

— Да обычные… Это английский. Лондонский вариант.

По её тону невозможно было понять, серьёзно она говорила или просто издевалась. Или можно было, но Гавриилу это учение никогда не давалось.

К счастью, Эмили была гораздо прямолинейнее своей подруги:

— Всё нормально, это не обсценная лексика.

— Спасибо.

Воспитание детей было тяжелейшей работой в истории существования человеческой цивилизации, и это учитывая предложения всех остальных современных трудовых индустрий.

Общение продолжалось: косатка слабо хлестнула хвостом по воде. Тереза опустилась на колени и ударила варежками по снегу. Опасная хищница издала низкий довольный звук. Тереза в силу возможностей своих голосовых связок его повторила. Получилось не совсем близко к оригиналу, но косатка жест оценила и коснулась чёрным носом доверчиво вытянутой ладони.

Гавриил покосился на солнце над их головами, которое, словно издеваясь, отпускаться не торопилось, вздохнул и, сдавшись, потянулся поправить ей капюшон. Тереза отстранённо похлопала его по руке и вернулась к межкультурной коммуникации.

***  
— А это нас Дагон так проведала?

— А как ты это поняла?

— Тереза, косатки сюда обычно не заплывают. И у тебя ещё «отлично» по географии…

— Ой, отстань.

***  
Как-то раз, на ходу закутываясь в плотный шарф, Эмили выбралась из их блока с рассветом. На улице было ещё холоднее обычного, а небо было до невозможного голубое. Всюду, куда хватало глаз, простирался свежий снег.

А посреди этой белой пустоши летал ангел. Несколько идеальных кругов, объятых небесным пламенем и вращающихся с непередаваемой скоростью, покрытых сотнями сверкающих аметистовых глаз, взмахивали тысячами светлых крыльев, создавая вокруг себя бурю и купаясь среди снега и ветра.

Всё это Эмили бы увидела, если б не закрыла глаза. У людского рассудка, что бы там не утверждали особенно романтично настроенные философы, всё-таки были свои границы.

Постепенно она глаза открыла, но на смутный силуэт смотрела лишь боковым зрением: её гораздо больше волновали валявшиеся неподалёку морские котики, которых она наконец-то застала на суше. Морские котики валялись кто в какой позе и на небесное существо абсолютно не реагировали. Эмили позавидовала их спокойствию.

Ты почему без шапки, вдруг спросил у неё окружающий мир с подозрительно знакомыми интонациями. Вращающиеся на краю зрения и потому весьма размытые кольца каким-то образом умудрились придать себе сердитый вид.

— Я бежала посмотреть на котиков, пока они не уплыли, мне было не до шапки, — честно ответила Эмили и указала на них рукой. — Смотри, какие хорошие.

С тихим гудением, напоминающим рокот стабильно работающего ядерного реактора, ангел завис над ней и, очевидно, тоже обратил взгляд на морских котиков: по свежему снегу потянулись яркие фиолетовые отблески.

— А это такая утренняя пробежка?

Вроде того.

— А я думала, ангелы трёхголовые.

— У нас такой бардак с бумагами, какой Аду и не снился, — пояснил Гавриил хрипловатым после полёта через утренний мороз человеческим голосом. — Как нас только не изображали на протяжении истории — выбирай, что больше нравится.

— То есть, ты мог превратиться в огромного трехглавого гуманоида с бесконечными крыльями, а стал двумя объёмными кругами?

— Это… сильно упрощённое понимание контекста, но… ну, да.

— Скучнота.

Иногда Эмили чем-то жутко напоминала Терезу. Или наоборот: между девочками установилась такая крепкая связь, что подчас трудно было разглядеть, кому изначально принадлежала какая-то из озвученных мыслей.

— Уж извините.

— Извиняю, — милостиво кивнула Эмили.

И обе всегда оставляли последнее слово за собой.

***  
Дети с аппетитом уплетали что-то горячее и, судя по запаху, мясное. Гавриил в людской еде разбирался плохо, потому что никогда в ней не нуждался и считал сам концепт пищеварительной системы довольно странным. Но инструкцию на упаковке выполнил по пунктам и подпунктам, которых там изначально не было и которые появились от его рабочего энтузиазма.

Понятнее не стало, но судя по тому, что получившуюся питательную массу уплетала даже Пустошь, которую обе девочки якобы незаметно подкармливали, еда была… Приемлемого качества.

Вкусная. Или как там это ещё описывалось?

В общем, неподходящее ангелу настроение, но Гавриил был собой доволен.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Тереза не утолила первый голод, не подняла голову от тарелки и не поинтересовалась:

— А вы, ангелы, за добро, да?

— Дай более конкретное определение «добра».

— Ну, за то, чтобы всё у всех было хорошо, всем было удобно и все были такие без изъянов и довольные, а в обществе царило что-то, похожее на коммунизм, и общепринятые правила морали?

Чья вот была идея подпустить к ребёнку Люцифера?..

_Ничья. Я сам подпустился._

— Предположим, да.

— Значит ли это, что все ангелы должны быть вегетарианцами?

Фыркнула Эмили, скармливая Пустоши очередной шмат мяса:

— Мистер Фелл, по-твоему, вегетарианец?

Внешне Гавриил остался совершенно спокоен, но всё его естество разом вздрогнуло при упоминании ангела-отступника, исполнившись смесью негодования и неуютной тревоги. В памяти до сих пор были свежи воспоминания об адском пламени, которым предатель дыхнул, точно заправский демон. Удивительно, что Вельзевул допустила собственное наследие до этой парочки.

С другой стороны, кому ещё пришло бы в голову помочь Терезе достучаться до небес после собственного негласного изгнания?

И кому же ещё, сухо заметил Гавриил, пришло бы в голову помочь им достучаться до ещё более высоких небес, минуя Метатрона, который до сих пор отказывался с ним разговаривать.

— До людского Падения Адам и Ева были самыми что ни на есть вегетарианцами. Мы же в людской пище вовсе не нуждались.

— Ну, это всё скучно и понятно, — Тереза абстрактно махнула вилкой. — Но мы живём не в «до падения»-периоде. Мы живём сейчас.

— И это что-то меняет?..

— Ну да! В условиях деления зверей на травоядных и плотоядных вы, согласно вашей повестке, что должны делать: сохранять любую жизнь и агитировать всех делать так же или поддерживать баланс между животными и растениями, чтобы не допустить всеобщего запустения?

Ему не пришёл в голову остроумный способ перевести этот вопрос на демонические реалии, поэтому Гавриил вынужденно задумался.

— Как тебе сказать. Сейчас условия деления, названные тобой, человека в себя попросту не включают: люди в большинстве своём выращивают нужных им для употребления в пищу животных в неволе в специально выделенных и заращиваемых местах, а не забирают их из цикла существования какой-то замкнутой экосистемы.

— Кого-то вылавливают или ловят.

— Кого-то — да, — кивнул Гавриил, — но далеко не всех. Не в таком масштабе, чтобы баланс природных сил нарушался исключительно от этого. Если его что-то и нарушает, так это растущий объём человеческих потребностей при неизменном количестве ресурсов планеты.

— О, дядя Люцифер называл это одной из констант общества потребления. А ещё у нас перенаселение!

Прекрасно, теперь он ещё и с Сатаной совпал во мнениях. От отпуска не прошло и недели.

— В этом я не разбираюсь, — Гавриил поднял руки. — Так внимательно я к людскому социуму не присматриваюсь, я смотрю на планету в целом.

— Безрадостное зрелище, да?

— Честно сказать, приятного мало.

— Мои тоже в шоке. Ничего, мы с Эмили всё поправим.

Скажи ему подобное кто-либо ещё, Гавриил бы не поверил, но это сказала Тереза Велл, сопровождаемая активно кивающей Эмили Миллер, поэтому он позволил себе улыбнуться:

— Амбициозно.

— По-другому не умеем, — пожала плечами девочка. — А у тебя чай есть?

***  
— Мам, привет. Очень надеюсь, что ты не на седьмом круге и доберёшься до автоответчика раньше, чем через двадцать четыре часа. У нас всё хорошо, мы только что заставили Гавриила совершить злодейство и перенастроить все спутники на нашу частоту, чтобы мы могли вам позвонить. Эмили учится рисовать морских котиков, давай ей на день рождения фотоаппарат подарим? Мне кажется, ей понравится. Или можно морского котика, но я не знаю, где им плавать в Лондоне — не в Темзе же, там что угодно вверх брюхом всплывёт. Спроси там у наших, пожалуйста. Пингвины очень клёвые, Пустошь охотится на рыбу и у неё постоянно застревает в зубах чешуя, что ей надо сказать, чтобы она научилась дышать огнём и просто её выжигать, а то мне надоело ей пасть чистить? А кто в истинном облике больше: ты или Гавриил? А почему нельзя на него смотреть, а то он отказывается рассказывать? Я вчера почти скормила ему мороженое! В общем, у нас всё здорово, спутники сейчас взломает ФБР, поэтому пока, пиши, звони, передай всем нашим привет и проверь братьев Тарана, а то он по ним скучает. Люблю, Тереза.

***  
В какой-то из вечеров они выбрались наружу и уселись смотреть на звёзды. Подложенные матрасы как-то защищали от снега, а под громадными первичными крыльями Гавриила было тепло и уютно. Терезе было даже слишком тепло, потому что долгая жизнь в целиком демонической среде несколько исказила её восприятие среды ангельской, но она не жаловалась: просто сняла куртку и сидела в футболке, наблюдая, как по коже бегают совершенно неощутимые адские огоньки, реагирующие на близость архангельской благодати.

Небо было густо-чёрное, безоблачное, и звёзды на нём казались крохотными дырочками, сквозь которые лился какой-то неземной свет. И даже его было мало, чтобы разорвать ночную темноту Антарктиды.

— А ты больше звёзд видишь, чем мы, да? — тихо спросила Эмили у архангела.

— Если смотреть не в этом теле, то да, — ответил тот. — А что?

— Над нами есть что-нибудь интересное?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гавриил до того непохожей на его обычную идеальную улыбкой, что Тереза даже встревожилась: он ли это вообще?.. — Смотрите, вон те, треугольником стоящие, видите?

По мановению его руки нужные звёзды словно просияли ярче, подмигнув своим далёким земным наблюдателям.

— Это триада звёзд Альфа Центавры. Их делал, — голос Гавриила вдруг дрогнул от давно сдерживаемой горечи, — твой дядя, Тереза. Не он один, но вся эта идея звёздной тройки — его задумка.

Ничего, подумала Тереза, сглотнув неожиданно подступивший к горлу ком, Аштарот тоже через раз ангелов по именам называла, а Люцифер иногда оговаривался и перечислял вместе с кем-то из своих демонов каких-то ангелов, кого помнил совсем юными светлячками. Ничего. Она плотнее прижалась к Гавриилу боком, не обращая внимания на жар.

Из мрака вдруг выбежала Пустошь, напоминавшая миниатюрный айсберг, который почему-то передвигается по твёрдой поверхности, отряхнулась и требовательно заворчала на их дружную компанию. Тереза приглашающе похлопала по своему колену, подзывая её поближе. Овчарка свернулась в плотный клубок наполовину на её ногах — так, чтобы не касаться ангела даже краешком шерсти.

И на всякий случай оскалила зубы, когда тот снова вытянул из-под крыла руку.

— Да не трогаю я тебя, адское создание… Вон, с другой стороны, Магеллановы облака. Видно?

Два странных поля в небе полыхнули нежным светлым туманом, словно кто-то вплотную поднёс к чёрному бархату ткань с той стороны.

— А их кто сделал?

— Я, — архангел недовольно фыркнул: — Чтобы их назвали в честь какого-то мореплавателя.

— «Гаврииловы облака» звучит _ужасно_ , — Пустошь согласно тявкнула, что с её размерами звучало абсолютно комично, и Тереза растроганно погладила её по голове. — Вот, моя девочка со мной согласна.

— А мне нравится.

— Эмили, к твоему сведению, в цивилизованном обществе это называется предательством.

***  
Вообще, как оно часто водится, ничто не предвещало катастрофы. Это был совершенно обычный день, разве что, немного ветреный, и они с Эмили не захотели остаться дома и высыпали на улицу, как только рассвело и унялась небольшая буря, поднятая разминавшимся Гавриилом. Неподалёку от их убежища, тщательно замаскированного от всей окружающей среды под большой сугроб неправильной формы, располагался небольшой залив, где собиралась, казалось, вся фауна Антарктиды: кто ловить рыбу, кто ловить тех, кто ловит рыбу, кто просто рыба.

Разумеется, Тереза, вооружённая набором юного натуралиста: бинокль, блокнот и ручка Бельфегора, которую можно было держать варежкой и которая с достоинством своего создателя игнорировала трескучий мороз и могла на нём писать — отправилась именно туда. Пустошь осталась спать, даже не удосужившись гавкнуть на прощание, поэтому сегодня компании у неё не было, не считая Тарана. Тот спрятался где-то в одежде и иногда напоминал о себе недовольным гудением. Слепни вообще остались спать где-то в районе Пустоши.

Тереза пока не знала язык мух, но что-то ей подсказывало, что Антарктида её старым товарищам не очень нравится.

Словно отвечая на её мысли, из-под шапки — которую Гавриил нахлобучил ей на голову за секунду до того, как она выскочила наружу — выполз Таран, пощупал усиками воздух и с тихим оскорблённым жужжанием удалился обратно.

— Я знаю, что ты не в восторге, но там пингвины.

Гудение.

— Как можно не любить пингвинов, Таран?

Шуршание и пара коротких гудков.

— Надо маму всё-таки попросить научить меня мушиному.

Пингвины грелись, чему Тереза немного позавидовала: ей в данный момент греться было не об кого. Она устроилась на вежливой дистанции и принялась изучать обстановку. Мимо неё проскользили на брюшках пара молодых пингвинов, отправлявшихся на охоту, их проводил взглядом тюлень, полудремавший на ледяной пластине.

Обстановка была идиллическая. На удивление, пока никого не убили и не пожрали. Тереза чувствовала себя участником какой-то программы на канале про природу.

И тут все звери вдруг брызнули врассыпную. Водоплавающие птицы поднялись в воздух, всё заволокло перьями и перепуганными кличами, Тереза невольно опустила бинокль, чтоб какая-нибудь взлетающая гагарка не стащила её оборудование — немалые деньги, между прочим! Когда она нерешительно высунула нос из-за своего импровизированного убежища, вокруг залива никого не было. Следов крови, которые выдали бы кратковременный и печальный визит случайного хищника, не было тоже.

Разумеется, любой нормальный ребёнок в такой ситуации развернулся бы и поспешно пошёл домой, рассказал бы обо всём ближайшему компетентному взрослому — за неимением лучших вариантов, Гавриилу — и уселся бы попивать горячий шоколад и разбирать собственные записи.

Тереза встала и пошла прямиком к заливу.

Ничего подозрительного не было: ну лёд, ну вода, ну снег, ну чьи-то перья, ну скелет недоеденной рыбы, ну ветки какие-то, чёрт знает, откуда они тут взялись, ну шерсть тюленей. Никаких улик загадочного чудовища, которое вызвало в уютном заливе такой переполох.

Вдалеке что-то треснуло, но Тереза не обратила на это внимания: мало ли, это Антарктида, тут айсберги, каждые пять минут что-нибудь трескается.

Она опустилась на корточки и пристально посмотрела в тёмную воду. Бесполезно — всё равно что смотреть с третьего круга вниз и пытаться разглядеть девятый и покрывшегося льдом дядю.

Что-то треснуло ещё раз, но поближе.

Крупный будет айсберг, подумала отстранённо Тереза, не отвлекаясь от своих наблюдений. Может, вдалеке кит проплыл? Тут вообще бывают киты?

Треск раздался совсем рядом и он, чёрт возьми, был оглушительный.

Тереза поднялась. Земля вдруг качнулась у неё под ногами. Она нерешительно — и вовсе не испуганно! — отступила назад, и под её сапогом опять что-то сломалось.

И это был явно не скелет рыбы.

На её глазах вся белоснежная поверхность залива пошла неровными чёрными трещинами. Тереза смотрела на это, как заворожённая.

А потом лёд разошёлся, и она рухнула в воду.

***  
Гавриил был старым ангелом. Он нечасто об этом задумывался, потому что для небесных существ возраст и само время не имели особого значения, равно как и человеческая пища и всё такое прочее. Но он видел сотворение Земли, большей части Вселенной и, помимо всего прочего, он видел и пережил войну, расколовшую Небеса на части, подобной которой не было и подобной которой, видимо, после неудачного Армагеддона больше и не будет.

Когда тихий ледяной воздух Антарктиды разорвал короткий и быстро оборвавшийся всхлип, его пробрала такая дрожь, будто он снова впервые увидел, как ангелы обернулись против друг друга.

С низким хриплым воем сорвалась с места собака, которую якорем потянула на помощь хозяину связь. Гавриил представлял, что могло случиться с человеком в Антарктиде, поэтому взмахом крыла поднял ветер и заставил адского пса остановиться. Та оглянулась на него с очевидным отчаянием в алых глазах и гулко завыла, засучила по снегу лапами.

— Я заберу Терезу. Приведи Эмили, мне понадобится её помощь, — и пусть хоть один ребёнок будет сидеть в сто двадцатисемипроцентной с долями безопасности. Никуда он их больше в одиночку не пустит!

Пустошь не сдвинулась с места, упрямо боднула башкой непроницаемый барьер. Гавриила словно опалило слабым зарядом адского пламени. На подарочек Люцифер не поскупился.

Я заберу Терезу. Клянусь своей жизнью, что с ней всё будет хорошо. Беги, мы теряем её время.

На его истинную форму Пустошь изволила отреагировать: фыркнула, попятилась, смерила его последним суровым взглядом и бросилась бежать прочь от злосчастного залива.

Гавриил не стал тратить время и нырнул в открытое море, взмахивая крыльями, чтобы быстрее добраться. Вода зашумела, выплеснулась на расколотые берега и затопила остатки гнездовьев. Под её тяжёлым холодным массивом было темно, как под землёй, но алый шарф Терезы, объятый адской магией, как вторым слоем шерсти, притягивал взгляд за много километров.

Схватив саму Терезу, ещё умудрявшуюся как-то барахтаться, Гавриил взмыл в воздух. Ладони жгло, будто он запустил их в жаровню, и собственная благодать уже не спасала: людская кожа начала покрываться чувствительными язвами, пальцы покалывало с каждой секундой всё сильнее.

Он честно не мог сказать, у кого из них сердце колотилось быстрее.

Воды не наглоталась?

Эфемерный голос был проще: им можно было просто думать. И он не выдавал даже десятой доли ужаса и облегчения, которые он испытывал. Людской его бы его сейчас не послушался.

— Нет, — фыркнула откуда-то снизу Тереза, видимо, по личному опыту зная, что он любую громкость услышит. — Подожди секунду.

Тебе нужно в тепло!

— Да знаю. Подожди, говорю.

Что с её матерью, что с самой Терезой было абсолютно бесполезно спорить.

Гавриил замедлил полёт, начиная аккуратно снижаться. Кожа с ладоней слезала уже чуть ли не лохмотьями, адское пламя под ничего не подозревающей людской оболочкой скалило на него смертельные клыки.

Склонив вниз голову, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Тереза разговаривает с собственной ладонью. Глаз на третичном крыле услужливо подсказал ему, что на ладони сидит небезызвестный муха-защитник и Тереза аккуратно поглаживает его по влажной спинке, проверяя, не нанесла ли ледяная вода ему непоправимый урон.

Судя по облегчённому вздоху, нет.

— Л-ладно, — хриплым и подрагивающим голосом скомандовала Тереза, спрятав муху греться. — Можно лететь.

— Очень холодно? — у Гавриила голос тоже был хриплым, но совсем по другим причинам.

— Д-для человека, который упал в-в ледяную в-воду — терпимо.

— Язвишь — значит, жить будешь.

Тереза, очевидно, каким-то шестым чувством определила, что он всё-таки нервничает, и успокаивающе похлопала по крылу.

— В-всё как-то слишком просто б-было.

— Мне тоже так показалось. Зато теперь очень весело.

— А я думала, т-только Азир-р, — она сбилась, фыркнула: — Фелл, короче, знает, что такое сарказм.

— Если бы. Азирафаэлю проще, а ты попробуй-ка сострить в присутствии Метатрона.

Тереза тихо, но уверенно засмеялась.

Невозможный, подумал Гавриил, зная, что не он первый и не он последний, невозможный ребёнок.

***  
Эмили впихнула кружку горячего шоколада благодарно буркнувшей Терезе, после чего круто провернулась на пятках и пихнула вторую кружку Гавриилу, который поймал её рефлекторно.

— Это что?

— Шоколад, — отрезала Эмили тоном опытного военного полководца, вынужденного объяснять очевидные вещи новичку. — Ты тоже нервничал. Пей. Пустошь же пьёт.

— Ты дала моей собаке горячий шоколад? — сипло возмутилась было с дивана Тереза, но Эмили вырубила её своим фирменным приёмом: поправила покрывало и сунула очередную грелку.

Всё это с суровым, хозяйственным выражением лица.

— Да. Ещё вопросы?

Со стороны подушек, одеял и грелок раздалось насмешливое фыркание:

— Никак нет, мой капитан.

— Отлично. Гавриил, он сейчас остынет. Горячий шоколад пить надо сразу.

Эмили обернулась к ангелу, посмотрела краем внимательного глаза: вдруг ещё раз объяснять придётся, мало ли, диалог культур — дело нелёгкое. Гавриил из видимой вежливости сделал один глоток. Потом, расслабившись и сгорбив идеально прямые плечи, уселся прямо на пол, на тёплый ковёр и отпил ещё.

— Здесь ни капли настоящего шоколада, — объявил он, опустошив половину кружки.

— В этом и прикол, — парировала Эмили. — Вафлю?

— Что такое вафля? — невинно посмотрел на неё Гавриил. Одна бровь у него почему-то никак не размораживалась.

Эмили подозрительно прищурилась:

— По твоему лицу совершенно невозможно определить, ты реально не знаешь или просто смеёшься.

— Жалость какая. Так что такое вафля?

— В такие моменты я обычно начинаю читать определение из Википедии, — ответила Тереза, возлежавшая на диване в позе античной музы и поглаживавшая нервно ворчавшую Пустошь. — Но кое-кто боится нарушать законы работы космических спутников, поэтому у нас нет интернета, поэтому я не могу изобразить остроумие, поэтому тебе придётся просто её попробовать, поэтому держи.

— Поэтому спасибо, — с максимально серьёзным выражением лица Гавриил принял у неё вафлю.

С минуту они все молчали: Эмили с лицом страдальца обкладывала двух подмороженных соседей обогревателями, больше концентрируясь на Терезе, Тереза внимательно смотрела на Гавриила, а Гавриил крайне сосредоточенно поедал первую в своей жизни вафлю.

— Поверить не могу, что все на полном серьёзе считают тебя офисным придурком, — наконец выдала Тереза.

_Потому что он себя так ведёт, детёныш, почему ж ещё?.._

— Польщён. Пей свой шоколад, заболеешь ещё…

***  
Время летело бессовестно быстро. От своего падения Тереза оправилась за пару дней, труднее было объяснить разъярённой Вельзевул, которая разбудила их в три ночи, обнаружив, что выданный ребёнку шарф по каким-то причинам был, во-первых, не на ребёнке, во-вторых, мокрый на батарее, вы что, совсем там ошалели?!

Гавриил, как единственный не спавший, принял первый удар адского князя на себя, потом рискнул разбудить Терезу, чтобы та успокоила бушующего демона — и весь Ад, угрожающе гудевший на заднем плане. А потом просидел до утра без сна, иногда подливая себе горячего шоколада, к которому оказалось ужасно легко привязаться.

Возмутительная пропаганда чревоугодия, думал он, наливая себе минимум десятую кружку за последний ночной цикл, надо будет купить себе в офис…

И тут посреди кухни материализовалась Михаил.

Её официальный костюм до того не вписывался в архитектурный стиль полярного жилища и не сочетался с его растянутой толстовкой, что Гавриил сначала принял её за проекцию и по привычке попытался найти символ запуска. Потом, когда он его всё-таки не обнаружил, поспешно поднялся:

— Михаил! — в душе его усталость от потревоженного отдыха боролась с лёгким волнением за офис. — Что-то важное?

— Подняла архивы, которые ты просил, пока их никто срочно не хватился, передаю тебе.

Разумеется, Гавриил понятия не имел, о чём именно шла речь: с началом отпуска он успешно забыл про свои офисные обязанности и только заполнял отчётность в особо неспокойные ночи. Но Михаил выглядела уставшей и замученной, поэтому он с благодарностью принял у неё толстую увесистую папку с древними бумагами и почти не поморщился, когда часть неба соприкоснулась с его обожжёнными руками.

Как всегда проницательная, Михаил это заметила: он всевышним зрением увидел, как повернулась к нему её орлиная зоркая голова.

— Всемогущая Матерь, что у тебя с руками? — воскликнула она тихо.

Из Терезиной комнаты, боднув лбом дверь, выбралась Пустошь. Широко зевнула, демонстрируя ядовитые чёрные зубы, стащила с низкого столика вафлю и принялась её терзать, не отводя алого взгляда от Михаил.

Чёртово ж ты животное, устало подумал Гавриил, как всегда вовремя.

— Вытаскивал Терезу из воды, — честно признался он. — Поразительное явление: в ней адского огня столько же, сколько в каких-нибудь шибко одарённых герцогах, представляешь? Гены по-прежнему совершенно человеческие!

— Потрясающе, — идеально ровным тоном произнесла Михаил.

— Не нагнетай, — взмолился Гавриил, чувствуя, что тактика забалтывания не работает должным образом. — Всё со мной хорошо. Отдыхаю. Жирнею. Пью чистый сахар. Будешь?

— Нет, благодарю. Гавриил, с каких пор ты общаешься с этой адской… семейкой?

— Я обещал детям свозить их в Антарктиду. Не мог же я не сдержать клятву? Солгать, Михаил?

— Ты не ответил.

— Потому что не обязан, — предупреждающе сощурил глаза Гавриил, слегка распушившись, чтобы казаться ещё больше. Здесь, в Антарктиде, где его не видела ни единая смертная — Эмили не в счёт, она слишком умная, а Тереза буквально адская наследница — или бессмертная душа, он позволял своей древней мощи разворачиваться в полную силу.

Крылья его потянулись выше, выше, выше, и если бы рядом с ними был бы Эльбрус, он бы накрыл его кончиками первичных маховых.

Предупреждающе фыркнула Пустошь, недовольная обилием благодати вокруг своей персоны.

— Не ерошься, — пожурила его Михаил слегка растерянно, — просто я как-то не так себе представляла твой идеальный отпуск: в компании двух детей, одна из которых — миниатюрная Вельзевул, и бесноватой адской гончей.

— Это Пустошь, она тебе тоже рада, — коллега посмотрела на него с укоризненной усталостью. — Я тоже, но он оказался именно таким. Всё в самом деле хорошо, Михаил. Волноваться не о чем.

Он сложил за спиной крылья, смахнул с лица волосы третичными и опустился обратно на стул, проявляя недюжинное доверие и объявляя перемирие. Михаил нерешительно осталась стоять, явно не убеждённая.

В голову ему пришла совершенно дурная идея, больше подходившая Терезе или Эмили. Именно поэтому Гавриил, долго не думая, её и озвучил:

— Если ты так волнуешься, можешь утром помочь мне отстоять честь Рая в снежной войне.

***  
Нет, ну это, конечно, жульничество, думала Тереза, пока Михаил с Гавриилом методично бомбили их с Эмили укрепления снежками. Одного архангела они ещё иногда заваливали, но двух, да ещё и давно знакомых? Проклятье, это было просто невозможно!

— Давай подошлём Пустошь сделать подкоп под ними? А сами будем отстреливаться?

— У нас мало ресурсов, — нахмурилась Тереза. — Надо действовать очень экономно. Пустошь, иди обрушь землю у них под ногами, моя хорошая.

Она загребла рукой снег, слепила снежок и бросила его с левого фронта, осыпав Гавриила. Тот отвлёкся, рефлекторно махнул крылом, чтобы отряхнуться, и устроил своей же стороне небольшую вьюгу. Пока ангелы пытались унять ими же взбудораженную стихию, Тереза с Эмили успели подгрести побольше снега, а Пустошь с головой закопалась под землю.

— Предлагаю вам милостивую ничью! — крикнул из-за своей баррикады Гавриил. — У вас нет оружия, вам не выстоять!

— Ты недооцениваешь нашу мощь!

— И ещё я не понимаю ваших отсылок к поп-культуре!

Тереза воспользовалась передышкой и по очереди запустила в противников по массивному снежку. Михаил с хохотом уклонилась, Гавриил закрылся крылом и ответил двумя залпами, один из которых ранил её в плечо. Над ухом взволнованно зажужжал Таран.

— Да всё со мной в порядке! — муха защекотала ей щёку из-под шапки. — Да-да, дружище, я тебя тоже люблю.

Эмили отбивалась за двоих, и на пару секунд Тереза даже залюбовалась, глядя, как подруга с игривой лёгкостью заваливает снегом двух взрослых небесных существ небывалой мощи. Снег перед вражеской цитаделью слегка вздрогнул, и девочки переглянулись.

Концовка обещала быть феерической.

— Гавриил! — крикнула Эмили, у которой голос был позвонче. — Я думаю, сейчас самое время сдаться.

— Вам? — живо откликнулся тот. — Согласен!

— Не-не, вам, — замахала руками Эмили. — Мы-то сейчас победим!

— Чтобы нас, двух архангелов, победили какие-то дети? Ещё чего!

— Осторожнее, Гавриил, — засмеялась Тереза, видя, как пошатнулся левый край чужой баррикады, — гордыня — страшная штука. От неё словно… земля уходит из-под ног.

В этот самый момент система туннелей Пустоши обрушилась, и оба ангела рухнули под снег. Поднялось целое облако пушистого снега, и вражеские укрепления успешно посыпались врагам же на головы

— Чёр-р-ртова собака! — расхохотался Гавриил, наполовину погребённый под завалами.

Пустошь слабо цапнула его за видневшееся в сугробе крыло и величаво удалилась праздновать свою победу.

***  
Время прошло ужасно быстро.

Это было возмутительно.

Конечно, Тереза соскучилась по маме и всей своей родне, но как же сильно она не хотела уезжать. Телефон полнился фотографиями милых пингвинов и косаток, Гавриила, впервые в жизни заснувшего за просмотром какой-то экранизации Диккенса, Михаил, которая с выражением крайнего непонимания на лице рисовала ему пастой солнышко на щеке… На обоях у неё теперь стояла валявшаяся в снегу Пустошь.

Антарктида была чудесным местом. Тереза собирала вещи и совсем не делала вид, что подолгу задерживается взглядом на каждой, потому что с каждой оказалось связано какое-то воспоминание.

В дверь постучали.

— Ага?

— Ты кружку забыла, — Гавриил передал ей посуду, остановился, осмотрел комнату, скрестив на груди руки.

Ладони у него были покрыты странными заживающими шрамами, и Тереза невольно нахмурилась: выглядели они болезненно.

— Ты когда руки успел поранить?

Ангел медленно перевёл фиолетовый взгляд на собственные верхние конечности, будто впервые их видел, пожал плечами как ни в чём не бывало:

— Пока тебя вытаскивал.

— А сказать — это не для нас, да?! — взвилась Тереза, с ужасом глядя на обожженную кожу. — Я не знала, что оно настолько…

— Оно и не настолько, — голос у Гавриила был спокойный, даже несколько удивлённый. — Чего ты так переживаешь?

— Ну, я как-то не фанат сжигания людской плоти, даже если она принадлежит ангелу, это больше… — Тереза вспомнила, с кем говорит, и проглотила собственную тёмную шутку про христианскую инквизицию. — Ладно, неважно. Просто не фанат. Извини.

— За что? Ты это не контролируешь, а я тебя не виню, — Гавриил встрепал ей волосы и продемонстрировал абсолютно невредимую ладонь. — И ты не жжёшь людскую плоть, как ты драматично выразилась.

— Правда?

— Нет, кривда, — с серьёзным лицом ответил архангел.

— Гавриил!

— Что ты возмущаешься, адский огненный ребёнок?

Тереза шутливо ударила его кулаком в плечо. Ощущение было такое, будто она попыталась с размаху пнуть ледяную скалу. Поэтому Тереза сменила гнев на милость и вместо этого уткнулась лбом ему в грудь. Прислушалась. Вздохнула. Ангелы и демоны чем-то были неумолимо похожи: обе группировки иногда с чистой совестью забывали, как работает человеческая физиология.

— Гавриил, сердцебиение.

— Точно.

Гулко застучало чужое сердце. Разрешив проблему «зловещей долины», Тереза умиротворённо кивнула и наугад погладила какое-то из крыльев, интуитивно не задевая расслабленно моргающие на перьях глаза.

— Спасибо, что взял нас с собой. Было здорово.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, что поехали, — Гавриил аккуратно накрыл её первичным крылом.

— Что, даже Пустошь?

— …Да, даже Пустошь.

Эмили, в отличие от Гавриила, стучать необходимым не считала: она распахнула дверь решительным пинком и с порога заявила: 

— У меня не помещается книжка, я тебе её положу, — она внимательно оглядела живую скульптурную композицию. — Тут сентиментальная сцена? 

— Да, — важно кивнула Тереза. — Присоединяйся. 

Эмили забилась под другое крыло и уютно под ним устроилась. Гавриил вспомнил, как точно так же держал их, восторженно пищащих, перед отъездом, и думал, что его каждый день будет мучать мигрень. 

Дурак дураком, честное слово. 

— Круто было. Тебе понравились вафли? 

— Понравились. 

Помолчали ещё немного. Наконец Тереза ожила и подняла голову: 

— Ладно, Гавриил, раз уж у нас тут трогательный момент: «Гаврииловы облака» звучит не ужасно. 

— Ну слава Богу. 

— А на троечку. 

Гавриил засмеялся и обнял её крепче. 

***  
Вельзевул удержала бросившуюся ей на шею Терезу с лёгкостью, перебросила её сумку Асмодею. Асмодей сгрузил багаж на кого-то из своих младшеньких и подошёл взъерошить мелочи волосы. Та в ответ боднула его лбом. 

— Ну, как отдохнули? — спросила тепло Вельзевул, когда дочь изволила от неё отцепиться и встать на ноги самостоятельно. 

Впрочем, долго это не продлилось: Тереза заново обнаружила Асмодея и полезла обниматься с ним. Уже повиснув на втором адском князе, который придержал её белоснежным гребнем, она обернулась: 

— Да супер вообще! Я хочу пингвина, но Пустошь его сожрёт. Кстати, она научилась дышать огнём. 

— Надо же, рановато... — низко грохнула лавина за их спинами. 

Тереза с торжественным визгом налетела на Люцифера словно маленький черномазый ураган. Тот распахнул крылья ей навстречу и засмеялся, прокружил её вокруг своей оси. 

— Она просто очень умная! — трудно было с этим поспорить. Вельзевул подошла ближе, радуясь, что её ребёнок наконец вернулся: сухой, довольный и вроде бы только слегка простывший. — В общем, было здорово. 

Все радостно вздохнули. 

— Надо в следующий раз всем вместе поехать. 

_Первый раз в жизни я её чуть не уронил от ужаса._


	21. Летние каникулы.

— Я всё, — Тереза швырнула сумку в направлении своей комнаты и рухнула на диван, вытянув босые ноги. — Я — всё.

Вельзевул с садистским наслаждением шарахнула печатью по документу с прошением об отпуске — ярко-красное, полыхнувшее пламенем «отказать». Отложила печать, легонько подула на остатки упрямых огоньков, полюбовалась на дело рук своих.

По её левую руку лежала приличных размеров — ниже Терезиной груды бумажек на столе, но выше Люциферовой — стопка. На каждой из них красовалась одна и та же надпись.

Вот незадача: чернила заканчивались.

Может, из «одобрить» перелить?.. Всё равно она ею не пользуется.

Какие-то правила существования были одинаковы для всех. Любое живое существо, которое обладало базовой способностью мыслить и находилось в зависимых отношениях капиталистического характера, ближе к лету и просто летом начинало с сумасшедшей скоростью генерировать начальству просьбы об отпуске. Что было тому причиной? Вельзевул не знала.

Но каждый год верховный офис Ада развлекался: брал себе какую-то долю этих безрассудных и трогательных в своей искренности бумажек и оставлял на краю рабочего стола. Попадётся одна такая под руку после особо удачного искушения — и какой-нибудь низший демон, сам не веря своему счастью, пойдёт отсыпаться, купаться в сере или портить настроение всей своей туристической группе.

В последний раз Вельзевул до такой милости снизошла две недели назад — тогда Тереза вовремя познакомила её с подсолнечными семечками.

А до этого — в пятнадцатом веке, когда Дагон, не привыкшая к своему новому телу, грохнулась с лестницы и сломала руку.

Ах да, тут же ребёнок со школы домой пришёл.

— Здравствуй, «всё». Аз есмь Вельзевул, принц адский.

По-настоящему подлый приём, от неё даже слепень-убийца отодвинулся, исполненный возмущения.

— Ма-ам… — простонала Тереза в ужасе.

— В честь чего у тебя такой древнегреческий пафос в голосе? — следующий документ. Начало стандартное: великая Вельзевул… бессердечная и кровавая… сила греха да пребудет… дайте проект на разработку.

Всё стандартно, отказать.

Стоп.

Вельзевул перечитала документ ещё раз. Нет, ей это не почудилось, какой-то демон из отдела Дагон просил не отгул, а дополнительную работу.

Какие ж, гады, изобретательные стали, а… Вельзевул не выдержала и фыркнула.

— Чего такое? — сухопутная морская звезда превратилась обратно в Терезу и живо подобралась поближе. — Мам! Дай посмотрю, что там?

— Как только не пытаются с работы слинять, — за рёбрами гудело от смеха.

Тереза пробежалась взглядом по мелкому шрифту и заулыбалась:

— А мне нравится!

— Ещё бы тебе не нравилось, — Вельзевул взяла любимую печать, шлёпнула поперёк просьбы привычное «отказать» и подаренным пером дописала внизу «отстранить от работы на две недели». Хитрость надо поощрять. Но следующего с таким же шаблоном она сошлёт на восьмой круг чернорабочим. — Так что у тебя случилось?

— Школа кончилась!

— Уже? Быть не может, ты ещё маленькая для высшего образования.

— Да нет, каникулы у меня. Два месяца.

Милостивый Дьявол, два месяца её чем-то надо развлекать дома, а то улетит на Венеру на собственном энтузиазме. Вельзевул не представляла, как она с этим справится. Разумеется, невозможный ребёнок всё решил за неё:

— А давайте поедем куда-нибудь все вместе? Лето же! Чего в городе сидеть?

Если Тереза что-то вот таким подозрительно весёлым тоном предлагала, то у неё при себе был план минимум из пяти пунктов. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Вельзевул приготовилась слушать.

— В общем, нас с Эмили тут Азирафаэль в гости позвал…

Дьявол.

— Я пас, поезжай сама.

— Мам! — Тереза безапелляционно уселась на стол.

— А куда это, в гости? Он же в Сохо живёт со своим червяком ненаглядным, вы туда и после школы зайти можете.

— А вот и нет! Они с Кроули, — имя подлого предателя девочка нарочно выделила голосом: отношения Вельзевул к обманщику она не разделяла, — переехали, сейчас живут в деревеньке — как её — Тадфилд.

Дьявол, ну это уже несерьёзно!

Вот это он услышал.

— Я в Тадфилд точно не поеду, — сердито рыкнул Люцифер, шагнув в гостиную. Он раздражённо поправил идеальный узел галстука. — Пусть Асмодей вас с Эмили отвезёт, Кроули у него в отделе был. И заберёт, как вам надоест.

План был отличный. В конце света Асмодей не участвовал, неудавшийся Антихрист его в лицо не знал… Осталось только сообщить об этом Асмодею. Что-то подсказывало Вельзевул, что восторгов и радости можно не ждать: свою холёную и какую-то там дико редкую Ламборджини князь выгонял на поверхность в очень редких случаях и шипел на каждый камень по дороге.

Ну, ради любимой племянницы можно и британские дороги потерпеть.

— Нет, ребят, суть же в том, чтобы всем вместе поехать! Семейный отпуск за городом!

— Звучит ужасно, — хором произнесли оба владыки Ада.

Тереза скрестила руки на груди, и это было бы типичным капризным жестом бунтующего подростка, который не получил желаемое, если бы Вельзевул не услышала, как за футболкой — с фильмом про повелителя какой-то бижутерии — дрогнуло смертное сердце.

Она выразительно посмотрела на Люцифера поверх головы Терезы, которая угрюмо уткнулась в шарф. Тот поджал губы. Сердито огляделся, сунул руки в карманы брюк, чего никогда не позволял себе в рабочем костюме, щёлкнул языком. Потом, подумав, взъерошил волосы так, что они легли ещё идеальнее.

Я поеду, сказала Вельзевул. Не бросишь же ты нас с Асмодеем?

Куда вы без меня, вздохнул Сатана, который, если честно, планировал Тадфилд и всех его обитателей как-нибудь ненароком уничтожить в ближайшие пару лет.

— Ладно. Если мы будем жить не с этими двумя товарищами, а с Миллерами, то я, так уж и быть, потерплю. Озеро в этой дыре есть? Иначе мы Дагон туда не загоним.

Тереза просияла и, соскочив со стола, привычно взяла разбег, чтобы прыгнуть венценосному дядюшке на шею. Тот охнул, слегка её прокружил, потом аккуратно приземлил обратно и строго наставил на неё палец.

— Но Бельфегора сама будешь уговаривать.

***  


В Аду существовало одно негласное правило. Строго говоря, там все правила были негласными и понимались интуитивно спустя пару веков работы и тройку столкновений с начальством в дурном настроении, но именно это было самым известным, чуть ли не одним из главных.

Поздоровался в коридоре первым — проиграл.

Кроули не считал себя подчинённым Ада. Больше нет. У него была своя сторона, и на этой стороне было только два оккультно-эфирных существа: он и Азирафаэль, никаких обиженных демонов и повёрнутых на порядке ангелов. У него не было абсолютно никаких причин и дальше следовать этому глупому, нелепому и антисоциальному правилу. Он был однозначно выше этого — и в прямом, и в переносном смысле.

Они с Терезой молчали уже минуты две.

Наконец Тереза мило улыбнулась, и Кроули уже грешным делом подумал, что победил, но девочка только прислонилась к дверному косяку плечом и продолжила внимательно на него смотреть.

Что-то подсказывало Кроули, что Люциферу сейчас очень весело.

_И правда._

— Привет, — позорно сдался Кроули.

— Привет, — невинно ответила Тереза.

— Как доехали?

— Да нормально, нас Асмодей довёз. Слушай, а можно водички? Жарко на улице.

Кроули протянул ей графин и небрежно махнул рукой, когда она потянулась за стаканом. Азирафаэль ушёл на поиски яблок, которые он по каким-то причинам очень полюбил в последнее время, поэтому некоторые людские приличия — совершенно лишние, на его змеиный взгляд — можно было и опустить.

Встречи с бывшим начальством он не боялся: отдел Асмодея всегда действовал довольно свободно, потому что их руководитель был слишком занят собственными кознями, чтобы проверять их отчёты или лично мучить провинившихся. Кроули он отсылал то к Вельзевул, то к Мефистофелю, когда последний возвращался в Ад, — на Земле к нему подходить с рабочими делами сильно не рекомендовалось.

Можно было попробовать, конечно, в Аду никто ничего не запрещал, да очередь на новое тело была больно длинная, а Кроули, во-первых, его обличье очень нравилось, во-вторых, не хотелось пугать ангела и пропадать надолго.

Поэтому сейчас Кроули пребывал скорее в состоянии лёгкой неуверенности. Он догадывался, что никто не пустит детей к двум изгнанникам, которых ни огнём, ни водой не возьмёшь, без должного сопровождения, но как-то не подумал, как они все будут уживаться в одном небольшом Тадфилде.

Как отреагирует на внезапных туристов Адам, отрекшийся от собственного отца, он даже представлять не хотел.

Дверь скрипнула, приоткрывшись, и все мысли успешно вылетели у него из головы.

— Тереза, пойдём, успеешь ещё наболтаться, — Асмодей, по плечи сунувшийся в их коттедж, смерил его разноцветным взглядом, подмигнул тем глазом, что посветлее: — А, Кроули, привет. Ангелу своему передай, что девчонки к вечеру заглянут, вещи надо разложить.

— Будто у вас их много, милорд, — не удержался Кроули.

Тот только брови вскинул, как всегда небрежно прекрасный:

— А ты-то откуда знаешь, как мы в отпуск в этом сезоне собирались?

Дверь за ним и вельзевуловой дочкой закрылась бесшумно. Кроули — слегка задетый, между прочим, но он скорее ещё раз в Рай зайцем съездит в чужом теле, чем в этом признается, — краем уха услышал слегка приглушённое возмущённое «дядя!»

Пить посреди дня — моветон, сказал себе Кроули. После чего встал, зачем-то подвинул вежливо поставленный на место графин с водой и пошёл за бутылкой любимого красного.

Лето обещало быть интересным.

***  


Мисс Миллер — «просто Джулия, Тереза, не чужие ведь люди!» — выдала им в дорогу домашние печенья. Это был неплохой пиар-приём, учитывая, что только за неё одну Тереза могла поручиться: приготовленную Джулией еду можно было есть, не боясь отравиться и сгинуть в муках. Они с Эмили, конечно, парочку съели по дороге, потому что семье Миллер прекрасно удавалась выпечка, но большая часть доехала до ангельского дома без повреждений.

— Слушай, а твои кого-то выселили или просто дом создали?

_Какого ещё вопроса можно ожидать от ребёнка, который на тайну происхождения родственников лучшей подруги отреагировал вежливым, но абсолютно спокойным «а, теперь понятно»?_

— Выселили.

Но, к чести главного офиса Ада, выселили весьма изящно. Семейная пара, обычно проживавшая в небольшом двухэтажном домике, вдруг выиграла лотерейную поездку куда-то на южное побережье Италии. Счастливые и разве что немножко удивлённые — потому что никаких лотерейных билетов они в жизни не покупали, — супруги отбыли первым самолётом, а дом, по совету старого школьного знакомого, которого они снова забыли, как только с ним попрощались, сдали в аренду.

Дальше — исключительно ловкость рук.

— Ну ладно, — Эмили заправила волосы за уши. — Прилично я выгляжу?

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Тереза разлохматила её обратно. — Вот теперь — да.

— Вредина.

— Не спорю.

Они постучались в аккуратную дверь. Сам домик тоже хотелось назвать аккуратным и почему-то уютным: было что-то милое и тёплое в его округлых окнах, в небольшом саду, явно пользовавшимся вниманием кого-то из хозяев, и в крохотных фонариках над крыльцом. Место это любили. Даже Тереза, вопреки своей признанной вредной натуре, и та еле заметно, но улыбалась.

Дверь открыл Азирафаэль, сияющий и как всегда добродушный, запустил внутрь, отказавшись обниматься через порог. С Терезой они вежливо и слегка смущённо похлопали друг друга по предплечьям, потому что одна чуть не вспыхнула спичкой, а другой сморщил нос, когда обжёгся об чужую спину. Эмили же, более безопасную, заключили в объятия и руками, и белыми, точно парное молоко, крыльями. Та привычно среди них устроилась: на Гавриила тоже иногда нападало желание понежничать.

Печенья были встречены всеобщим восторгом. Эмили, которая замешивала тесто, и Тереза, которая мешалась на кухне, важно приняли благодарности и пообещали передать их по адресу.

— Ну, какими байками из школьного образования вы нас сегодня порадуете? — Кроули уселся на подлокотник ангельского кресла. Очки покоились на журнальном столике, и он смотрел на детей спокойными змеиными глазами.

— Мы поставили Потерянный Рай, — гордо сообщила Эмили. — В театральном кружке.

Азирафаэль покачал головой, улыбаясь:

— Даже не знаю, чего я ещё ожидал.

— Ну, в слегка сокращённой версии, — нехотя признала Тереза. Полную они бы за полгода не выучили.

— И кого же вы играли? Сатану и Вельзевул?

Часть ангелов мужественно предпочитала называть дядюшку не по первому имени, а по какому-то из титулов, благо, выбор был приличный. Как прокомментировал это Гавриил, опасались, что если его позвать, он может и прийти, а что в таких случаях делать, в офисном уставе не написано. Тереза, как могла, попыталась объяснить, что дядю так часто поминают во всех краях света, что он уже только на внутренний круг реагирует, от остальных просто отмахивается.

«Попробуй убеди в этом всё небесное воинство, рискнёшь?» — устало спросил Гавриил, и тут ей крыть было нечем, к целой аудитории ангелов она пока была не готова, она их и по-одному иногда с трудом понимала.

— А вот и нет, — довольно показала язык Эмили. — Я была Михаил.

— Я маму играла. Дядей был Алекс.

_Кулаком в потолок юноша грозил правдоподобно, а в профиль был даже немного похож. Я остался доволен. О Вельзевул и говорить нечего._

— Тоже неплохо, — миролюбиво ответил Азирафаэль. — Чем заниматься планируете?

— Честно? — спросила Тереза.

Очень неудобный вопрос. Собеседник вынужден сказать «да» — слушать враньё никому не хочется. После этого можно просить о чём угодно, потому что собеседник уже сам захотел, чтобы с ним поделились, и отказываться ему будет слишком неловко.

Ангел шагнул в ловушку, сам того не осознав:

— Если можно.

— Мы хотели попросить вас свозить нас на авиабазу, где провалился план по концу света. Мама с дядей отказались, даже не дослушав, а Асмодей не хочет везти туда Ламборджини.

К чести обоих, виновники этого самого провала отреагировали довольно спокойно, Кроули только слегка поперхнулся.

— Будто мне охота гнать туда Бентли, — буркнул он. — Что вы там смотреть собрались?

А вот здесь лимит доверия кончился.

— Да так, — предельно нейтрально ответила Эмили.

И дураку было понятно, что после этой фразы можно больше ни на что не рассчитывать. Кроули пожал плечами:

— Ну, давайте съездим. Но ничего интересного вы там не найдёте.

— Спасибо! — Эмили просияла солнечной улыбкой.

Тереза, которая лучше всех присутствующих знала собственную подругу, невольно подумала про красивые цветы, которые прикидывались мирными и вкусно пахнущими, а потом пожирали тех, кто наклонился слишком близко. Сходство, если честно, получалось поразительное.

***  


— Не понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь, дорогой, — сообщил Азирафаэль, вернувшись от двери. — Они очень милые дети.

За разговором с детёнышами день пролетел незаметно. Кроули картинно раскинулся на диване, уложив голову на ангеловы колени. Пошипел довольно, когда тёплые пальцы приятно зарылись в волосы и стали их перебирать.

— У Терезы в рюкзаке серп Вельзевул, а Эмили может на латыни пересказать первую треть Божественной комедии. В тринадцать лет.

— Это не мешает им вести себя, как абсолютно обычные подростки.

— Много ты в подростках понимаешь, — фыркнул Кроули.

— У меня же она где-то завалялась, — вдруг вдохновенно продолжил Азирафаэль, словно не заметив его комментария, — Божественная комедия. Один из первых экземпляров. Надо будет показать Эмили, там есть пара чудесных моментов, которые, увы, потерялись в поздних редакциях…

Вот только двух книгочеев ему не хватало. Даже трёх, потому что Терезу никогда нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Кроули попытался изобразить лицом максимально скептичное выражение, но получилось только по-дурацки тепло улыбнуться. Ещё и зрачки небось на пол-лица расширились. Ужас какой-то.

— Я вот только не понимаю, зачем им эта база, — поделился ангел. — Исследовательский интерес?

— Там случилась кульминация нашего конфликта, — тихо сказал Кроули. Желание понять что-то любыми силами, даже если никто ничего не рассказывал, он понимал очень хорошо. — Она хочет разобраться. Ведь один раз уже поняла, что раскол преодолим, когда мы все помогли Эмили. Видимо, что-то она такое услышала от… — он замялся, глаза обожгло застарелой болью, — ты понял, от кого. Вот и раскапывает потихоньку.

Усилием воли он смахнул с себя ненужную меланхолию.

— Ну и исследовательский интерес, конечно, тоже. Придётся за ними присматривать, а то ты только отвернёшься на бабочку полюбоваться, а они с Эмили уже самолёт угонят.

Тепло в голосе Азирафаэля окутало его пушистым облаком, отогнав усталый холод, всегда охватывавший его, когда он вспоминал про небесно-подземную вражду:

— Ты бессовестным образом драматизируешь, дорогой.

— Разве что чуть-чуть! — возразил Кроули. — Веришь ты мне или нет, это две неконтролируемые силы природы, а не человеческие дети. Да я готов с самой Вельзевул враждовать, лишь бы не с её отпрыском.

***  


На входе в дом их встретил Люцифер. Он приветливо кивнул Эмили — та вежливо и немного робко помахала рукой в ответ — а Терезе вручил поводок и невероятно довольную Пустошь в придачу:

— Иди гуляй со своей собакой, пока она дом не разрушила.

Были в почти бесконечной энергии адской гончей свои минусы. Тереза беспрекословно взяла поводок и отсалютовала дяде, прежде чем спрыгнуть с крыльца. Собака с довольным ворчанием побежала справа от неё.

Гулять они обе любили, особенно вечером, в более приятном глазу полумраке. На небе лениво загорались первые звёзды, и Тереза щёлкнула смартфоном местные созвездия, потом сфотографировала себя на фронтальную камеру, породив кошмарное чудовище, и радостно отправила это Гавриилу. У них с Эмили это было любимым хобби — фотографировать небо в самых разных местах, куда их занесёт судьба, и просить пояснительный комментарий: кто, когда и какие светила сделал.

Какой бы ужасный ракурс они ни выбирали, Гавриил не ошибся ни разу. Кажется, попытки сбить его с толку занятого архангела даже немного веселили, поэтому Тереза с Эмили старались делать это регулярно.

А то что он там сидит безвылазно в офисе, пока они отдыхают, пусть тоже отвлечётся.

_Не быть тебе фотографом-портретистом, Тереза. Сейчас планёрка, ближе к ночи напишу._

_Это современный взгляд на фотографию!_ — напечатала Тереза, улыбаясь.

Пустошь, отпущенная с поводка на волю, вдруг с диким лаем, опасно отдавшемся дрожью под ногами, помчалась обратно к ней, как чёрно-рыжий метеор. Тереза схватилась одной рукой за шарф, другую сунула в полураскрытый рюкзак и нащупала в нём мамин серп, выдохнув, когда рукоять древнего оружия легла в руку, как влитая.

В следующее мгновение, однако, она слегка озадаченно отпустила оружие и сунула руки в карман толстовки. Им навстречу бежал небольшой чёрно-белый пёсик, которого вела точно такая же жертва обстоятельств, как и сама Тереза, только противоположного пола. Разумеется, поняла девочка, Пустошь не могла пропустить такое счастье и радостно бросилась знакомиться с сородичем.

Вот только Пустошь не стала пугать маленькую собачку своим энтузиазмом, а прижалась к хозяйке и зарычала. Оскаленные клыки почернели, а обычно спокойные карие глаза разгорелись пламенем.

Так, а вот это уже не очень хорошо. Ещё не хватало память местным стирать.

— Извини, она немножко социофоб, — обратилась Тереза к незнакомому мальчику примерно своего возраста и твёрдо схватила беснующуюся адскую гончую за ошейник. — Пустошь, место!

Пустошь послушно остановилась, даже хвостом по земле бить перестала. Чёрно-белый пёс даже не попытался сделать вид, что ему страшно. Восхитительная собака, подивилась Тереза, обычно перед её красавицей все в ужасе разбегались, стоило той хоть тявкнуть.

— А точно социофоб, а не адская гончая? — Тереза вскинула голову, жалея, что выпустила из руки серп. Мальчик невозмутимо продолжил: — Барбос тоже не отсюда, вот она, наверное, и среагировала. Я Адам Янг. Неудавшийся Антихрист.

А. Тот самый. Который дядин сын. Кхм. Тереза заправила за ухо волосы и протянула руку, чудом вспомнив, что нормальные люди здороваются за правую:

— Тереза Велл, дочь Вельзевул.

— Ого, — ладонь у Адама была тёплая, хватка — вежливо крепкая, но не более. — Вельзевул — это которая с мухой на голове?

Тереза прыснула: не всем же знать, что из себя представляла любимая мамина шапка.

— Да, она. Рада знакомству.

— И я тоже.

Собаки принюхивались друг к другу. Барбос словно вспомнил свою неземную природу и приветливо завилял хвостом, привстав на задние лапы, чтобы ткнуться носом в чужую морду. Пустошь величаво ему это позволила.

Их хозяева слегка озадаченно смотрели на любимцев, не совсем понимая, что друг другу говорить.

Тишина грозила стать неловкой.

— Мы на отдыхе. Никаких Армагеддонов, всё цивильно и мирно, — доверительно поделилась Тереза. — Летние каникулы, как никак, не в Лондоне же сидеть.

— Я знаю, — с готовностью подхватил тему Адам. — Азирафаэль с Кроули говорили.

— Да, они же тут живут… Точно.

Тишина приготовилась стать неловкой.

— Как тебе Тадфилд? — чуть поспешнее обычного спросил Адам.

Собаки побежали вперёд, радостно завывая совершенно не собачьими голосами, и хозяевам ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ними.

— Да мы ещё не видели ничего, только сегодня приехали.

— Могу устроить экскурсию, — предложил Адам. Судя по голосу, он сам удивился, что это пришло ему в голову. — Мы с ребятами тут каждое лето, найдём, чем заняться.

Мама предупреждала, что Антихрист — потенциально непредсказуемая, опасная единица, обладающая невиданной властью над реальностью, логика которой не поддаётся осмыслению. С другой стороны, мама до прошлого лета всех людей примерно так же описывала, за исключением фрагмента про реальность, поэтому Тереза восприняла родительское предупреждение с изрядной долей скептицизма.

Если что-то пойдёт не так, подумала она, с лёгкостью удерживая на лице приветливое выражение с толикой задумчивости, у неё есть серп и уличное воспитание, а дед Эмили, к которому она иногда ездила, был морпехом. Как-нибудь справятся.

— Почему бы и нет. Завтра в восемь на главном перекрёстке?

— Смилуйся! — простонал Адам. — Лето же. Давай хотя бы в девять.

Тереза фыркнула, но согласилась. Непонятно, чего мама так переживала. Абсолютно обычный парень.

***  


Адам не думал, что они подружатся. А потом сам не заметил, как они подружились.

Теперь улицы рассекало шесть велосипедов — среди них два подозрительно новых — в сопровождении двух адских гончих. Правда, первые несколько дней Пеппер с деловитой целеустремлённостью учила Терезу ездить на велосипеде, поэтому строй у них получался немного неровный, но уже к концу недели нужда в уроках отпала.

Поразительно, думал Адам, Тереза умела вскрывать замки, перемахивать через заборы и умещать десять яблок в трёх карманах, два из которых были карманами штанов. При этом она не умела ездить на велосипеде, шарахалась от чуть ли не пышущих дружелюбием соседей и на безобидное озеро смотрела с выражением сдержанного недоверия.

Как-то раз, краем уха слушая спор Эмили и Уэнслидейла о социальных предпосылках к образованию Звёздного флота, Адам рискнул:

— Можно завтра искупаться сходить, вода тёплая. У нас где-то валяются ворота для ватерполо.

— Идите, — ответила Тереза слегка отсутствующе, почёсывая под челюстью Пустошь. Овчарка иногда косилась на Адама, но желание извернуться поудобнее, чтобы почесали ещё и брюхо, явно перевешивало её недовольство. — А я позагораю.

— Ты ненавидишь загорать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — покосилась на него девочка.

Он почти не помнил прошлогоднее столкновение с неземными тварями, потому что некоторые вещи вообще лучше забывать, как можно скорее. Но какое-то неуловимое сходство с демоном в чёрном сюртуке скользило в чертах Терезы, в её серьёзном внимательном взгляде.

Иногда ему казалось, что они с Вельзевул в самом деле кровные родственники. Как он сам с…

Неважно.

— Просто предположил. Ты не выглядишь, как человек, который любит загорать. Вообще.

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Я плавать умею только по-собачьи. Учить было некому.

О семьях они не разговаривали. То есть, конечно, Адам звал друзей в гости, а мистер и миссис Янг радовались, что у сына появились новые приятели, и поражались образованию Эмили в любой области человеческих знаний. И, конечно, мисс Миллер иногда помогала им расширить тайную лесную базу, пока Эмили стояла рядом, гордо задрав нос.

Но демонов Адам не видел ни разу, а в рассказах Терезы они проскальзывали только как «мама» или многочисленные «дядя» и «тётя». Про своё прошлое до встречи с подземными она вообще старалась не распространяться, и любые вопросы о нём просто пропускала мимо ушей.

Самого Адама учил плавать отец. От чужих резких слов мерзко заныло сердце.

— Извини меня.

— Да что там.

И тут ему пришла идея. Как всегда в таких случаях, окружающий мир легонько вздрогнул.

— Хочешь, научим? — выпалил Адам.

— Чего?

— Ну, плавать научим. На велике же кататься научили, чем плавание сложнее?

Тереза криво усмехнулась. Как всегда, когда хотела улыбнуться по-настоящему, но что-то словно не давало ей это сделать. Она зарылась пальцами в шарф, который никогда не снимала, даже в самую сильную полуденную жару.

— Понятия не имею, как ты это собираешься делать, авантюрист, — она помолчала, думая о чём-то своем, потом вдруг пожала плечами. — Давай.

***  


Левиафан лежал на дне не совсем морском, но озёрном и сосредоточенно наблюдал.

— Активнее греби!

— Твою ж мать и отца в придачу, Адам, если я из-за тебя утону…

— Да ты не тонешь, успокойся!

— Пеппер, тебя вот сейчас вообще не спрашивали!

— Брайан, отплыви-ка подальше, пока тебе челюсть не выбили.

— Отлично держишься, прекрати хвататься за камыши, и будет вообще чудесно!

— И про ноги не забывай!

— Да подите вы все…

***  


Бентли зашуршала колёсами, остановившись там, где кончался асфальт. Всюду, докуда хватало взгляда, тянулись заборы, сплошь и рядом увешанные колючей проволокой, где-то неподалёку переговаривались два полусонных охранника. Тереза вежливо дослушала «The show must go on» до последней ноты и только потом вылезла из машины.

До открытой площадки они добирались правдами и неправдами. Впереди трусила Пустошь, потом дети — с напросившимся за компанию Адамом — и наконец ангел с демоном, отводившие глаза немногочисленным солдатам.

Ничего необычного Тереза не видела и не чувствовала, хотя обычно при столкновении с демонической энергией у неё как минимум нагревалось кольцо. Таран тихонько кружился над ухом, два слепня исследовали площадь по квадратам и иногда возвращались к ней, низко гудели, мол, опасности нет, иди спокойно.

Тишина, покой, будто и не случилось тут ничего.

_Технически, ничего и в самом деле не случилось. Конца света-то в итоге не было._

— А вот тут Пеппер победила Войну, — Адам указал на неровные следы сажи на бетонной плите.

— Да, она нам хвасталась, — кивнула Эмили, с интересом первоиспытателя поглядывая на старые боевые самолёты.

— Раз двести, — поддакнула Тереза.

Эмили дёрнула её за рукав, вынудив затормозить, другой рукой подтащила поближе Адама:

— Значит, так, вы оба сейчас идёте вперёд, будто герои не совсем типичной подростковой драмы, а я иду смотреть, какой движок вон у того красавца.

Чудо, что просто смотреть, а не проверять, каков он в воздухе. Тереза остановилась перед какой-то из взлётно-посадочных полос. В этом месте её семья должна была попытаться друг друга уничтожить, заодно прихватив с собой Землю.

Всё было до безумия спокойное. Под ветерком шелестела сухая трава. Тереза по привычке напряглась, услышав за спиной тихие шаги, сжала кулаки, но это оказался всего лишь Адам.

— Жутко было. Он огромный такой был, рога чернющие, крылья рваные…

— Я знаю. Это ещё так. Не страшно. Голова одна была?

— …Да?

— Ну вот. А бывает три.

Адам впечатлённо присвистнул. Шумно втянул носом воздух, расправил плечи. Терезе очень не понравилось это движение. Оно предвещало _разговор._

— Слушай. А как ты вообще с Вельзевул познакомилась?

Он просто задал обычный вопрос. В нём нет никакой претензии. Тереза дважды повторила это про себя, прежде чем ответить.

— Не поверишь, на улице встретились. А что? — прозвучало недовольно. Ну и пусть.

Ухо успокаивающе защекотал Таран, из-за ворота футболки выполз слепень, вдруг встревожившаяся овчарка вернулась тоже, ткнулась горячим влажным носом во всё ещё сомкнутый кулак. Тереза отстранённо её почесала.

— Просто они тогда не выглядели так, будто часто бывают на Земле. За людей их было не принять. Да и…

— Договаривай, раз уж начал.

— Да и наплевать им было на людей.

Конечно, Адам не знал, как дядя, которого он так недолюбливал, искал больницу, где согласятся оперировать сложнейший случай почти без шансов на положительный исход, не видел, как они с Хастуром сидели на полу квартиры и древний бесчеловечный герцог скорбел по оказавшейся на волоске жизни вместе с ней. Откуда, если она никогда об этом не рассказывала.

Конечно, у его слов было абсолютно рациональное объяснение.

Конечно, ей было наплевать. Это была её семья, в конце концов, кто ему дал право…

Тереза сжала зубы так, что заболели дёсны.

— Нет. Им наплевать на тех, до кого им нет дела, — как и любому среднестатистическому человеку. Адам, какая разница?

Где-то у виска мелко-мелко застучало.

— Тоже пытаюсь понять, — напряжённо отозвался Антихрист. Вдвоём они смотрели туда, откуда из-под земли появился Люцифер и где сейчас клевали землю пичуги. — Как получилось, что демоны, которые недавно хотели разнести Землю в клочья, вдруг сейчас стали примерными семьянинами.

Не совсем примерными, конечно.

— И как так получилось, что вы уживаетесь.

Остатки здравого смысла потребовали немедленно свернуть разговор, пока не случилось что-то непоправимое.

Уличная память, ударявшая всегда исподтишка и в самое больное место, услужливо напомнила, что всегда надо бить в ответ. Больнее, чем тебя.

— Это здесь причём? Уживаемся, потому что они моя семья. Как Янги — твоя.

— Я про это же. Как демоны могут быть семьёй? — Тереза дёрнулась, будто он ей пощёчину отвесил. Но дальше было хуже. — Они же… монстры.

Судя по тому, как Адам поморщился сразу после этого слова, он тоже понял, что оно было лишним, но было уже поздно.

Перед глазами всё словно почернело.

— Нет, Адам. Дело немножко не в этом, но ладно, давай пойдём издалека. До встречи с Вельзевул я жила не в родной семье, которая трагически погибла, а на улице, потому что родаки меня бросили. Первым существом на планете, которому оказалось на меня не наплевать, оказался демон, а не человек. Первым, кто заметил, что тринадцатилетний ребёнок и улицы — так себе сочетание. Первым, кто не шарахнул меня по лицу со всей дури, когда я сделала что-то, что ей не понравилось.

— Тереза… — Адам неловко протянул к ней руку. — Я не знал, прости…

Нормальный человек здесь бы остановился и принял извинения. Тереза чувствовала, что её несёт дальше. Бей, шептало что-то горячее за рёбрами, бей сильнее, пока он этого не ожидает.

И она ударила.

— А дело знаешь, в чём? Ты не меня не понимаешь. Ты не понимаешь, в чём между нами разница. Как же так получилось, что Вельзевул обратила внимание на меня, а Люциферу оказалось наплевать на тебя. Завистью это назови, обидой, просто подростковым кризисом — но дело исключительно в этом. Вот к чему был весь этот трёп про чудовищ. И знаешь, что? Если так горит, поговори об этом лично с дядей, а не швыряйся направо-налево ярлыками. Тебе приятно было бы, если бы я, когда-то не поладив с твоим кузеном, назвала твою мать тварью?

Глаза жгло. Тереза сжала пальцами шарф, прошла мимо Адама, с силой толкнув его плечом, и рванула прочь.

***  


Тереза промчалась мимо с такой скоростью, что её мини-рой, пока не заслуживавший большой буквы, за ней даже не поспевал. Кроули непонимающе нахмурился ей вслед. Потом взглянул на Адама, лицо которого выражало что-то среднее между отчаянием, отрицанием, болью и ещё чем-то неуловимо человеческим, им неподвластным. Всё тут же прояснилось.

— Я поговорю? — тихо вызвался Азирафаэль.

— Нет. Не ты и не я.

Многие тысячи лет Кроули не осмеливался это делать. Ещё полгода назад ему бы это вообще в голову не пришло. Но сейчас его страх не имел значения — Адаму было больно, Терезе — тоже, и непонятно, кто из них кого обидел сильнее.

Зато было абсолютно понятно, из-за чего.

Они могут сколько угодно ранить и мучить друг друга, но дети здесь не при чём.

Кроули закрыл глаза и позвал. Не владыку и не подземного царя — он позвал своего старшего брата.

***  


Лицо горело, как от стыда, а глаза щипало, как от обиды.

Конечно, Тереза ошибалась, несла какой-то бред, закатила истерику из-за ерунды и вообще повела себя по-дурацки.

Конечно, Тереза была неотвратимо права.

Ему было тошно от её правоты. И от того, что по-дурацки повели себя оба, но он начал первым.

Опомнившись, он побежал за быстро удаляющейся фигурой в развевающемся красном шарфе — словно красная лента поперёк чёрного сюртука Вельзевул, они и правда были страшно похожи. Адам сам не знал, что он собирался говорить, кроме очередного смазанного «извини» и кроме очередного нелепого «нет, это всё неправда», но что-то сказать придётся, потому что…

Потому что они были друзьями. Друзья ссорились. Это бывало, хоть это ему и не нравилось. Но он не хотел, чтобы всё остальное, что они успели построить до этой ссоры, — дискуссии, какая трилогия Звёздных войн лучше, кто для мира важнее: гуманитарии или технари, какой собачий корм лучше, можно ли Барбосу чернослив — прекращалось. Адам ускорил шаг, споткнулся об ветку, чуть не полетел носом в землю.

Сильная, но мягкая рука перехватила его поперёк груди.

— Стой, Адам.

Адам помнил этот голос другим: хриплым, отдающимся жутким потусторонним эхом. Он рванулся, объятый гневом, как пламенем, и Сатана отпустил его.

С секунду он боялся — то есть, конечно, не боялся, а просто не хотел, вот и всё — поднять на него взгляд и смотрел только на ту часть человеческой оболочки, которую краем глаза видел: на тёмное летнее пальто, на трость с набалдашником в виде собачьей головы, на скрещенные на ней шестипалые ладони.

А потом решился: вскинул голову и посмотрел в чёрные, древние глаза без радужки и белка.

И озадаченно отступил. Он не был похож на… Пеппер назвала Сатану его «биологическим родителем», вот на него он и не был похож. Вообще. Словно два разных… не совсем человека.

— Разве не таково было твоё желание? Реальность приняла его.

— Не лезьте мне в голову, а?

— У тебя на лице всё написано, — демон пожал плечами. — Ну, Адам Янг, что случилось?

— Не делайте вид, будто вам не всё равно! — крикнул Адам и тут же осёкся: сейчас дерзить и задирать нос стало страшновато. Когда перед ним возвышался красный монстр родом будто бы из первой попавшейся фэнтези-книжки среднего качества, обвинять его в пренебрежении родительскими обязанностями было как-то проще.

— Ничего ты мне не разрешаешь, — до безумия мягко ответил Сатана, беззлобно подначивая. Голос его превратился в низкий успокаивающий рокот. — Тогда спрашивай. Я задолжал тебе то, чего когда-то яростно требовал сам. Ответы.

— Я не хотел обижать Терезу, — Адам пнул камешек, втайне желая, чтобы тот задел хотя бы край идеальных туфель, и уселся под первое попавшееся дерево, вдруг совсем обессилевший. — Да и на остальных демонов я не злюсь.

— Конечно. Ты злишься только на меня.

— Почему? — наконец вырвалось у него. Узел, сдавивший грудь с того дня, когда Тереза впервые назвала Сатану дядей, сжался вокруг сердца с новой силой. — Как у вас так отношение разительно поменялось? В чём тогда вообще был смысл называть меня своим сыном и, знаете, забивать на это? Вы ведь не просто бессердечная тварь, Тереза бы тогда вас не любила.

С тихим шелестом одежды — наверняка жутко дорогой — Сатана опустился на землю по соседству с ним, величественно оставив одну ладонь покоиться на высокой трости. Даже сидя под полузасохшим деревом где-то на краю мира, он казался королём, восседающим на троне.

А ещё он был тёплый. А летними вечерами в Тадфилде было прохладно.

Сама идея прижаться к нему была страшным оскорблением для его гордости, но мама запретит ему мороженое, если он простынет. Адам максимально незаметно придвинулся поближе.

— Любят не из-за чего-то, а вопреки чему-то, Адам, — Сатана вздохнул, потом перевёл взгляд на него: — Мы все жили предвкушением этой войны. Я, сброшенный первым, сгоревший первым, — всего на секунду Адам разглядел за широкой спиной обожженную плоть крыльев, но этого хватило, чтобы он вздрогнул, — ждал её сильнее остальных. Армагеддон казался нам ответом на все вопросы, он обещал спасение, потому что после конца всего сам конфликт перестал бы существовать. Это было новое начало. Я не мог думать ни о чём, кроме этого, я жил этим и болел этим. Антихрист был всего лишь катализатором. Спусковым крючком с красивым именем и громким происхождением, потому что иначе он бы не смог запустить этот громадный механизм.

— Могли бы просто будильник поставить.

Сатана прервался, вскинул идеальные брови в изумлении.

— Что? — неприязненно буркнул Адам. — Мы по нему в семь утра в школу встаём, всадники Апокалипсиса бы тоже подтянулись.

Всё ещё удивлённо глядя на него, Сатана покачал головой.

Адам в ответ на это только закутался в свою излюбленную джинсовку посильнее — солнце скрылось, стало совсем холодно. Вытянув громадную руку, Сатана всё-таки подгрёб его к себе поближе, а сверху опустил крыло. Адам спиной почувствовал, что те мышцы, которые в нормальном виде отвечали бы за полёт, не работали, как надо.

Он пожелал, чтобы они сейчас же начали работать.

Ничего не произошло.

Сатана покачал головой:

— Нет, мальчик. Это ты не поправишь, — Адам категорически отказывался испытывать сочувствие, но постарался опереться на распростёртое над ним крыло так, чтобы не прижать больное место головой. — План, как ты знаешь, застрял на начальной стадии. Когда стало понятно, что он и вовсе не начнётся, рухнуло как будто всё. Я не понимал, как это могло случиться, как самая простая деталь могла всё разрушить. Человека — тебя, Адам, — я в этой «детали» не видел, ослеплённый собственной яростью. Мне… — Сатана вздохнул, потёр средними пальцами переносицу. — Мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы признать, что такой подход не работает. Тогда же — стечение обстоятельств, или как вы это называете — Вельзевул встретила Терезу.

Голос его окрасился неподдельным теплом, жёсткие черты лица немного смягчились.

— Упрямую, подчас совершенно непонятную Терезу, которая победила шпиона Мамоны яблоками.

— А, — тихо сказал Адам, пришибленный этой совершенно неожиданной для него откровенностью. — Так вот, почему она их всегда десятками таскает.

— Нет, те были монастырские. Здесь, осмелюсь предположить, она таскает их, чтобы позлить вашего соседа.

— Вы хотели мир уничтожить, так что давайте без лекций о хорошем поведении. И вообще, это я придумал.

— Она их домой приносит, — фыркнул Сатана. — Отчитать вас за это — лишить себя бесплатных яблок, да ещё и украденных, я на дурака, по-твоему, похож?

Адама так и подмывало сказать, что тогда, на авиабазе, какое-то сходство действительно было. Что-то более рациональное, чем его вездесущее чувство юмора, голосом Терезы подсказывало, что у чужого добродушия есть свои пределы и не надо их испытывать.

— Итак, Тереза. Через неё я наконец-то увидел мир, который доселе воспринимал только как будущее поле боя. Мир был абсолютно нелепый, но в нём жили, чувствовали и чем-то занимались существа, которые думали не о великом Плане, отдавая этому жизни, а о чём-то своём, ежедневном, гораздо более важном для них конкретно. Это могло стать для нас исходом, долгожданной свободой. Никто толком не ожидал, что сработает, но сработало ведь, пожалуйста…

И правда сработало, раз всё высшее командование Ада, чудовищные многолетние твари, приехали отдыхать в одно и то же место, как типичная лондонская семья громадных масштабов. Адам подумал, что если собрать в одном месте всю его родню по маме и папе одновременно, то толпа получится ещё более приличная, поэтому острить над этим не стал.

Ладно, пришла его очередь откровенничать.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — Сатана кивнул, махнул рукой, зная, что он ещё не закончил. Адам набрался храбрости и продолжил: — Если что, я по-прежнему не считаю вас отцом. И не хочу, чтобы вы им были. Но я хотел…

— Ответов, — чёрные глаза, обычно не выражавшие ничего, смеялись: в их глубине мерцали золотистые искорки. — Очень знакомая формулировка. Дело никогда не было в тебе, никаких различий между тобой и Терезой нет. Кроме, кажется, какой-то мелкой разницы в возрасте. Дело было в нас и нависавшем над нами Плане. У тебя сложилась чудесная жизнь, Адам. Твои родители справились с твоим воспитанием гораздо лучше, чем кто-либо из нас. Вопреки всему, что случилось в прошлом году, я этому очень рад.

Он ведь даже не врал. Адам, обычно внимательно оценивавший слова взрослых в поисках хоть бледнейшей тени неправды, не мог уловить ни крупицы лжи. Конечно, Сатана был в этом деле настоящим экспертом, но сейчас разомлевшему под тяжёлым крылом Адаму хотелось верить, что он говорил просто правду.

Аккуратно поправив чёрное перо перед глазами и отвернув голову, Адам произнёс:

— Можно я зайду к вам и извинюсь?

— Ещё успеешь. Вам обоим надо остыть, — Сатана поднялся. — Пойдём. Провожу тебя до дома.

Адам смерил его последним тяжёлым взглядом и всё-таки взялся за протянутую руку.

***  


— …было даже в родительских стойлах. Никогда бы не подумала, что это из-за Асмодея.

— Он профессионально портит жизнь всем, кроме себя, — Вельзевул выдохнула густой красный дым. — Его-то кони вообще проблем не знают. Больше чем уверена, у него где-то стадо единорогов припрятано.

— Шутишь! — Джулия засмеялась, опираясь локтями на забор.

— Я? Нисколько.

Где-то внутри дома неспешно томилось в духовке мясо, отправленное туда полчаса назад, и Вельзевул с Джулией, весь день просидевшие каждая со своими дедлайнами, выбрались наружу немного отдохнуть. В гостиной возлежала обернувшаяся крокодилом Дагон, которая должна была всё потушить, если пожар всё-таки начнётся, так что у них было ещё пятнадцать спокойных минут — потом надо возвращаться и резать салат.

Еда, приготовленная не с помощью чуда, а своими не привыкшими к труду руками, была гораздо вкуснее. Очередная особенность надземья, которую Вельзевул не понимала, но, как большой любитель поесть, была готова исследовать.

— Кстати, а если… — вокруг шеи вдруг словно сжалась удавка. Вельзевул вскинула руку, прося о тишине. Джулия замолчала. А потом вдруг перевела тревожный взгляд в сторону, ей за спину. 

Дочь проигнорировала приоткрытую калитку и с размаху через неё перемахнула, отчаянно шмыгая носом. В груди мигом взвилось адское пламя: какая дрянь посмела, с кого снять три шкуры и оставить помирать на раскалённых углях?

Вельзевул привычно сомкнула ладони на дрожащей спине, окружила ребёнка густым Роем, проверяя здоровье. При всей своей уникальности люди были на редкость хрупкими существами, поэтому первым делом приходилось исключать физические повреждения. Когда слепни дважды повторили ей, что ребёнок цел и совершенно невредим, только никак не может перестать всхлипывать, Вельзевул отвела их обеих к крыльцу и осторожно опустилась на верхнюю ступеньку. Тереза уткнулась ей в плечо и бухнулась на среднюю, упрямо не поднимая лица. Пустошь улеглась им на ноги на нижней и гулко завыла.

Съездили на авиабазу, называется. Люцифер, конечно, принял царское решение оставить изгоев в покое, но сейчас желание хорошенько прожарить сладкую парочку адским пламенем напомнило о себе со страшной силой. Для чего она им, спрашивается, ребёнка оставила?!

— Что случилось? Где Эмили потеряла?

— Приедет на машине, — Тереза утёрла нос рукой и снова уткнулась в неё.

От ответа на первый вопрос она изящно ушла.

— Что случилось, Тереза?

— Адам — дурак, — последовал сдержанно-раздражённый ответ.

— Неудивительно. Как корабль назовёшь, так он и поплывёт.

— А вы — не монстры.

Это утверждение было уже более спорное, но Тереза произнесла это с такой интонацией, с какой Люцифер обычно оглашал приговоры грешникам: нравится тебе решение суда по твоему вопросу или не нравится, закрой рот и отправляйся в котёл по назначению.

Вельзевул не видела смысла спорить, потому что ничем не прикрытая, искренняя любовь приятно грела изуродованные остатки души и потому что с Терезой в таком упёртом состоянии мог спорить только Люцифер, у которого за спиной было три высших гуманитарных образования и опыт участия в выборах губернатора Айдахо.

Что он тогда забыл в Айдахо, Люцифер не мог объяснить по сей день.

_В этом совершенно точно виноват Мефистофель. Других подробностей я в самом деле не помню._

— В каком месте вы вообще похожи на монстров?

Клацая по полу чешуёй, на порог выползла Дагон и озадаченно заскрежетала, покосившись на Вельзевул. Та пожала плечами и под нечеловеческим углом вывернула левую руку, чтобы почесать чёрными зазубренными когтями чешуйчатый нос.

Тереза помолчала немного, играясь со шнурками толстовки.

— Мам.

— М? — Вельзевул слышала это обращение по сотне раз на дню, но что-то внутри её истинного обличья каждый раз болезненно-тепло сжималось, когда Тереза называла её матерью.

— Я тебя люблю, — и, слава Сатане, Тереза спасла её от мучительных попыток ответить что-то вразумительное, продолжив: — И ещё я наговорила Адаму много лишнего. Того факта, что он дурак, это, увы, не отменяет, но всё-таки.

— Если сама чувствуешь необходимость просить прощения, то попросишь при встрече. Вы каждый день видитесь.

— Кстати, об этом, — оживилась девочка, будто и не было этого приступа печали. Она потрепала по голове Дагон, будто это была излишне чешуйчатая Пустошь, и спросила: — Асмодей не съездит со мной завтра за углём?

***  
— Вчера был дождь, дорогу размыло, поэтому мы свернём в сторону вашего коттеджа, — Брайан провёл длинную и самую малость кривоватую линию по карте Тадфилда, которую мама набросала им на уцелевшем ватмане. — Здесь Уэнслидейл должен сказать, что в воздухе чем-то вкусно пахнет.

— Уэнслидейл как правило не обращает внимания на окружающую среду, так что пусть будет Пеппер, это достовернее, — отрезала Эмили, не обратив внимания на возмущённое «Эй!» — Вы последуете за запахом к нам, дальше остаётся рассчитывать на Терезу, потому что меня там ещё не будет.

— А куда ты денешься? — нахмурится Брайан.

— Да так, — отрезала Эмили ещё суровее.

Это была её любимая фраза.

— Надо будет как-то разжиться едой, — заметила Пеппер, осматривая карту. — На барбекю не приходят без еды.

— Надо, — согласилась Эмили. Тут у неё зазвонил будильник, и она оторвалась от изучения чертежа, передала карандаш Брайану и вскочила со стула. Опаздывать было нельзя. — Всё, я побежала, удачи!

Уже на выходе из убежища, для пущей незаметности заваленного ветками, она столкнулась непосредственно с объектом плана: Адам несколько озадаченно посмотрел на неё, наклонившуюся, чтобы почесать довольного жизнью Барбоса, но не успел ничего спросить, потому что Эмили вскочила на велосипед и лихо крутанула педали.

Ей надо было преодолеть приличное расстояние до того, как старик Биг-Бен пробьёт четыре вечера и Азирафаэль усядется с книжкой в своё любимое кресло и откажется передвигаться до конца суток.

Серьёзно, по нему часы можно было настраивать.

***  
Когда Эмили, невинно улыбаясь, предложила прогуляться под предлогом хорошей погоды, Кроули моментально почуял неладное. Этим они с Терезой друг от друга отличались: с первой Кроули чувствовал что-то неладное постоянно, Эмили же иногда демонстрировала потрясающее спокойствие и склонность к тихим, миролюбивым занятиям. Иногда — но явно не сегодня и не прямо сейчас.

Прежде чем он успел озвучить свои абсолютно рациональные опасения, Азирафаэль обернулся к нему, на редкость воодушевлённый:

— Замечательная идея, Кроули, не помнишь, где я оставил шляпу?

Надо было отдать девочке должное, момент для удара она выбрала с хирургической точностью: после обеденной неги, но до сеанса дневного чтения, который мог длиться хоть до полуночи. Её предложение прозвучало ровно в тот момент, когда ангел сам подумывал, чем бы ему сейчас заняться, — разумеется, он на него и среагировал.

Подростки были страшной угрозой. Трогательной, конечно, этого у них не отнять, но страшной.

— Что ты задумала? — спросил он у Эмили напрямик, попытавшись грозно зыркнуть на неё из-под очков, пока они неторопливо шли по дороге.

Увы, его попытка напугать ребёнка, который регулярно глядел в глаза Люциферу, ожидаемо не увенчалась успехом: девочка только плечами пожала:

— Проветриться. А почему у тебя в машине постоянно Queen играет?

— Специально для того, чтобы все об этом спрашивали, — подмигнул Кроули, тем не менее не спеша расслабляться.

В какой-то момент они свернули к нехорошему коттеджу, как его — крайне остроумно, как ему казалось, — окрестил Кроули. Ноздри ему защекотал восхитительный запах готовящегося на открытом огне мяса, и он невольно подался вперёд, первым выкатившись из-за угла.

Зрелище, открывшееся ему, было достойно запечатления в анналах мировой истории — если бы нашёлся историк, способный передать эту смесь сюрреализма и обычной летней повседневности.

Люцифер в свободной белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами жарил барбекю, пока Асмодей расхаживал вокруг этой художественной композиции и совершенно очевидно мешал ему это делать своими советами. Неподалёку от них Вельзевул и мисс Миллер, чудесная женщина с настоящим талантом к выпечке, активно накрывали на стол, иногда по очереди толкая вооружённого газетой Бельфегора, чтобы тот подал им очередную упаковку салфеток. Дагон, принявшая обличье крокодила, в котором он её уже лет триста не видел, лежала головой на каком-то из колец сравнительно небольшого Левиафана — вдвоём они грелись под тёплым летним солнцем.

У Кроули чешуя зачесалась от желания поваляться там вместе с ними.

По участку носились друг за другом адские гончие. Адам и Тереза, скрестив руки на груди каждый в своей манере, стояли под яблоней — ох уж это Люциферово чувство юмора, наверняка же её тут неделю назад не было… — и о чём-то тихо переговаривались, одинаково смущённо друг другу улыбаясь. Пеппер доказывала князю Асмодею, что маршмеллоу можно пожарить над барбекю, и заодно рассказывала, почему нельзя было просто назвать это зефиром. Брайан и Уэнслидейл с интересом расспрашивали Хастура о его многочисленных лягушках, и тот — Кроули чуть воздухом не подавился! — в самом деле им отвечал, и даже не исходил гнилью от недовольства.

Это было похоже на какой-то слишком идеальный сон, чтобы быть реальностью. Эмили помахала рукой матери и обернулась, чтобы позвать их за собой, в этот дивный и совершенно точно не настоящий мир, но её опередил невесть откуда взявшийся Мефистофель — Кроули даже не узнал его сначала с новой причёской:

— Кроули! — по дороге взъерошив Эмили волосы, Мефисто прислонился бедром к калитке: — И, я так понимаю, Азирафаэль.

— Именно, — ангел вежливо улыбнулся. — Я вам персонально обязан. У Гёте очень красивая поэзия.

Старый обманщик усмехнулся:

— Да будет вам, не льстите. Хотя вы же ангел, вы по идее не умеете… Зайдёте? Тарелки мы вам найдём.

— Ох, мы же даже ничего не принесли… — начал сокрушаться ангел, будто — серьёзно? — собрался в самом деле принимать в этом участие.

Пока Мефистофель уверял Азирафаэля, что в этом нет абсолютно ничего страшного, — попутно увлекая ангела за собой, как он умел, — Кроули поднял голову и посмотрел на Люцифера. Старший встретил его полный непонимания и, признаться, лёгкой паники взгляд своим собственным, как всегда непоколебимо уверенным. Слегка закатил глаза.

Проходите уже. Дагон подвинется.

Азирафаэль уже успел пожать руку Бельфегору и отвлечь его от газеты обсуждением каких-то очередных древних изданий. Солнце выглядело чудесно, а Дагон, заметив его колебания, и правда выразительно подвинула хвост, оставив ему большой — и наверняка восхитительно нагретый — камень. Дети постепенно собирались вокруг стола, и демоны разрешали им таскать со стола сладкое. На участке царила полная вакханалия. 

Кроули глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> минутка саморекламы, вот тут лежит попытка в авторскую группу, где будет куча всего в том числе и по оменсам: vk.com/beinglazy


End file.
